If I Could Make A Deal With God
by Glass Sugar
Summary: A week before his classes begin Yosuke encounters a boy stumbling out of the fog with no memory of his life except his name. Akihiko, possessing the Wild Card after Minato's death, arrives to locate someone with the same power. Souji/Yosuke, Akihiko/Kanji
1. From Out Of The Mist

**Summary-**Yosuke never felt like he fitted in. Moving to Inaba helped his father's career but took away any chance for Yosuke to make friends. No one would look at him twice…until the rainy days rolled in and a boy with silver hair stumbled out of the fog with a name carved into his arm and no memory of his life. While trying to help Souji reclaim his memories the fog also brings death to the once sleepy town and a world beyond the TV turns Yosuke's dull life upside down. With new friends, Personas and a murderer on the loose this year will promise to change their lives…and just who Akihiko Sanada?

**Note-**Ok so this story shall have same sex pairings so if that irks you then leave right now. For anyone who hasn't finished the game there will be major spoilers so you are forewarned.

**Pairings-**Souji/Yosuke, one sided Kanji/Souji, Chie/Yukiko, Akihiko/Kanji (my sister challenged me to write this one) Naoto/Rise. You don't like it then I apologize but if you want to give the story a try then enjoy and review please.

* * *

**If I Could Make A Deal With God**

**Chapter One**

**From Out Of The Mist**

_**Inaba **_

_**Samegawa Flood Plain**_

The fog was thick enough to blind and choke or at least that's what it seemed like to him as he stumbled through the soup thick mist. His feet were bare and bloodied from the endless walking and running he had done to escape from that place but he kept on moving. His painfully thin body was wrapped in a white coat that was dirtied along the hem and chest. Once his feet touched soft mud he felt an extra burst of energy course through his body and he moved faster along the riverbank.

He had seen a map not too long ago so this area must be the flood plain of the town. The moment he had come near this place the fog had rolled in, so very thick and yet almost safe for him. His limbs ached and the need to just collapse where he stood and sleep for months overwhelmed him.

It was the reality that the men and women from that lab would catch up to him one day and that thought filled his heart with an icy cold fear. He cried out when his feet stubbed against stone steps and he fell to the ground in a heap. He was so tired so very tired and hungry and empty. Why couldn't he rest for a moment?

Gritting his teeth he stood up and moved up the steps until he came onto a smooth pathway along the riverbank. Glancing skyward he couldn't even see if it was night or day here. Not that it mattered anyway, not to him anymore. Through the fog he managed to make out the faint glimmer of a streetlight from the left side of the pathway.

Out of options he made his way towards the lights, his arms wrapping around his body to try and stave off the cold. He was amazed that he could still feel anything after the trek from the labs. He passed by a small wooden stand and bench and some signs until he came to an intersection.

He couldn't hear any cars on the road. His silver hair fell across his eyes as he looked around for any sign of life nearby. It was so quiet in the town. The icy grip of the fog enveloped him as he walked along the road. He deliriously wondered just how long he had been running from that place. Port Island almost seemed like another lifetime ago, another nightmare he had been running from for a long time. He had witnessed the Dark Hour, the rise and fall of Tartarus and the prevention of Nyx's Arrival to the world she had been called to destroy.

It had taken him years to break free of the haze those men and women had trapped him in but lately his powers were growing and thus a window had been presented to him. Even now the memory of his escape eluded him. It was all just a blue really but he did recall blades and a bright light. He remembered blood on his hands…the blood was still there, caked and grimy against his skin. Screaming, so much screaming and then nothing afterwards.

He had escaped from the facility they had kept him in, making his way from the town and into the countryside, far away from that place. He was shaken from his memories when he heard voices from nearby but he couldn't make out any particular words being said. His eyes narrowed as he tried to peer through the fog until he felt his skin being sliced open when he stepped on something sharp. Crying out weakly when the searing hot pain coursed through his foot and leg he fell to the ground as his exhaustion finally won out.

He landed heavily onto the street just below a streetlight with an orange glow. He rolled onto his back, his breathing now ragged and shallow. Maybe taking a nap would be good for him…just to rest his eyes until he got his strength back. His eyes remained fixed on the obscured sky above and he vaguely heard voices getting closer but he no longer had the strength to keep moving. He just wanted to go to sleep, to escape from this existence so that he could finally find some sort of peace. As his eyes began to drop he caught a flash of honey brown hair and warm brown eyes before the darkness took him away completely into a comforting abyss.

* * *

Six months he had been in this town and so far Yosuke Hanamura had to fight the urge to jump into the nearest river. The people who owned various stores in the Shopping District avoided him like the plague and treated his father like some sort of criminal. Six months of this and Yosuke was ready to go home to the city where he at least had people to talk to on occasion. Here the only people he talked to where Chie Satonaka and her best friend Yukiko Amagi but even they treated him like a casual acquaintance.

Next week the new school year would be starting and Yosuke would return to cold shoulders from his classmates. With a personality such as his own it was hard to understand why he didn't have any friends here. For one thing Yosuke was one of the best looking boys in his year. Honey brown hair as soft as silk and eyes that resembled pools of warm milk chocolate made him quite an attractive teenager. He was always listening to his music via those red headphones he carried everywhere he went.

Sighing heavily the teenager took his bike out onto the pathway. He had to run an errand for his mother before nightfall but with the fog this thick it would be hard enough to make it to the tofu store. Yosuke couldn't understand why his parents didn't just get some tofu from the Junes Department Store that his father was the manager of. It turned out his mother preferred the stuff made locally and she wanted some for tonight's dinner.

Yosuke hopped onto his yellow bike and began to pedal down the street through the fog. To lessen any chance of an accident Yosuke had fitted a light onto the front of the bike but he doubted anyone would be able to see him even with the light. He knew the layout of the town from memory. In a place like this you didn't exactly have anything to do aside from schoolwork and part time jobs. Yosuke worked at the department store thanks to his dad but even then he only worked three days a week. The truth was he was bored to death in this town.

His parents actually loved this town and he was happy that his father had gotten the promotion he always wanted. Yosuke wouldn't take that away from them even for his own happiness. But he only wanted someone to talk to, someone he could call a friend and just spend some time with. The honey haired boy wondered if there would be any new students in his class next week but then again they might avoid him when they found out he was the Prince of Junes.

He smiled when his favourite song played through his headphones and he began to sing to the tune. Music was an escape from this town he felt trapped in. From the mental map he had created during his time here Yosuke calculated that he had just entered the southern Shopping District. Here they sold all sorts of things from authentic weaponry to medicinal items. Yosuke knew that Chie often came to the metal works to buy new footgear for her ninja moves that she was practicing.

"Man, I can't wait to get outta here." Yosuke sighed as he pedaled down the street. When he neared an orange light he spotted something falling to the ground. "Huh, what's that?"

He hopped off his bike to get a better look. When he reached the object he felt his heart freeze in his chest. It was a person, a silver haired boy wearing a white coat that was filthy and ragged. His exposed legs and bare feet were caked in dried blood and grime. Fresh blood had pooled around his feet and Yosuke spotted some broken glass bottles nearby. The boy's skin was a sickly white pallor and Yosuke could see that his eyes were sunken and his breathing was shallow.

"Hey! Hey are you ok?" Yosuke dropped next to the boy. "What happened to you?"

"…." The boy moaned slightly but he managed to crack open his eyes.

"Oh man, oh man hang on ok! I'm gonna call for some help." Yosuke pulled out his phone and dialed for an ambulance.

"…lp…me…" the silver haired man gurgled.

"Huh? What did you say?" Yosuke placed his hand on the boy's chest, breathing out his relief when he felt a faint heartbeat. "Stay awake ok! Ahh, what's your name?"

"…dark…lab…" the boy murmured nonsense.

"I'm Yosuke, what's your name?" the honey haired teenager asked.

"…hurts…" came the reply.

"Oh man, listen you gotta stay awake ok. Help's coming any minute now." Yosuke squeezed the boy's hand.

"…arm…name…" the boy whispered as his eyes fluttered.

"Your arm?" the teenager glanced at his covered arm that was being grasped by the boy's other hand.

"My…name…" Yosuke could only watch as the other boy fainted.

"Shit! Wake up man! Oh crap…" Yosuke shook the boy but it was useless. He looked again at the arm. "Your name huh?"

He didn't know how long it would take the ambulance to arrive in this fog and he couldn't just leave the guy here alone. Yosuke thought about helping the guy up but there was so much blood he was afraid to move him even an inch. The honey haired student gulped when he saw the name carved into the strange boy's right arm.

Yosuke could make out the name Souji that had been hurriedly carved into the pale flesh. The sight made Yosuke sick to his stomach but he wondered if this was the guy's name. If that were true why did he carve it into his own arm? Taking off his jacket the teenager wrapped it around the silver haired boy to try and give him extra warmth. Quicksilver eyes opened wearily and locked onto warm brown ones.

"Great, you're still with me. Help will be here soon ok." Yosuke gave the boy a smile despite the circumstances.

"…" those eyes just stared at him.

"Oh man what happened to you?" Yosuke looked over the silver haired boy.

"…hurts…" came the pained reply.

"Is your name Souji? It…it's on your arm." Yosuke said as he tore his gaze away from those probing eyes.

"…Souji…yes…"

"Listen…" Yosuke smiled in pure relief when he heard the sirens. "You'll get proper help soon ok."

"Thank…you." Souji whispered and he gave a tiny smile in return. "You…don't hurt…"

Yosuke didn't have a chance to say anything else because the ambulance had finally made it to their location. When the medics saw the state the boy was in even they looked sickened. Yosuke watched in silence as they loaded the boy into the ambulance, his heart twisting with worry. He saw the look in Souji's eyes that haunted terrified look when he first approached him.

What if he freaked out at the hospital? Why the hell did Yosuke even care about a boy he just met anyway? Making up his mind he grabbed his bike and followed Souji to the hospital.

He couldn't wait to explain all this to his parents when they began to get hungry for that tofu.


	2. Honey and Quicksilver

**Chapter Two**

**Honey and Quicksilver **

_**Kyoto**_

_**Anti-Shadow Organization**_

Akihiko Sanada scowled as he stalked down the marble corridor below the streets on Kyoto at such a late hour. During the year of the Dark Hour and Tartarus he was used to staying up at ungodly hours of the night but he had made it abundantly clear to Mitsuru and the others that he was through fighting Shadows. After the Fall the members of SEES finished their education, each person trying to get their normal lives back on track. Yukari, Junpei, Fuuka and Aigis kept attending their classes and when Mitsuru and Akihiko finished their final year at high school they both went to the college in Kyoto.

Despite the creation of the Great Seal and the prevention of Nyx the Shadows still existed throughout Japan. In a way Mitsuru wasn't surprised. She learned from her father and grandfather's old notebooks that the Shadows were the manifestation of the darkness a person is capable of. Everyone has a dark side and as such there will always be Shadows in one form or another. Because of this Mitsuru used her inheritance to set up an organization to combat the threat. Junpei, Yukari and Fuuka immediately joined up, each wishing to use their Personas so that the Nyx Incident will never be repeated.

Even now it still seemed like some hazy dream…a far off memory. Minato Arisato, the boy who gave up everything to save the world, had touched so many lives. The bonds he formed during his year on Port Island still lasted even after his death. The members of SEES still recalled their dear friend fondly and without the pain this time. But Akihiko had been gifted with something no one else could receive…Minato had given him his heart. Their relationship had taken months to be cemented but Minato had been worth the wait.

They had only slept together once, that was the night before they fought the Avatar of Nyx. One month later Akihiko had inherited Minato's powers and his Persona the Fool Orpheus. When Shinjiro died Akihiko's heart had broken but when he watched the life leave his boyfriend's body his heart had all but disintegrated into dust. He didn't want to fight anymore, not when the battle had cost him so much. He wanted to have a normal life and as such he informed Mitsuru that he wouldn't be part of her new group.

Akihiko, although possessing an extremely powerful Persona, refused to join them and instead left the fighting behind altogether. He was tired of it, sick and tired and empty now even after a year. It was hard to believe that a mere year had passed since the sealing and the incident when the monster Erebus broke through the Great Seal. Akihiko cringed just thinking about that scenario. One month after Minato passed away the survivors had been trapped within their dorm and the day kept repeating itself.

They managed to get to the source of the mystery but not without any consequences. Their once unbreakable friendship had been shaken and broken so violently and quickly. The silver haired boxer thought about Yukari when he went down this line of memories. She never did forgive him for stopping her from changing Minato's fate but then again Akihiko was beyond caring about her opinion. She just couldn't accept the fact that the boy she had loved didn't feel the same for her. She had been consumed by sheer jealousy and hatred when Akihiko had inexplicably inherited his dead boyfriend's Wild Card ability.

He was jolted from his troubled thoughts when he reached the door to Mitsuru's office. The moment he stepped inside he saw his dear friends. Junpei was holding Fuuka's hand, the two now dating after dancing around each other for months. Ken and Koromaru were seated on a plush couch. Aigis smiled when she saw the boxer and Akihiko smiled back. The machine was the only one who could really understand his pain. She was someone he could always talk to about Minato and smile about it. He frowned when his eyes fell on a scowling Yukari. Even after a year she still bore the resentment that acted as a poison.

In a way Akihiko felt bad for her but not enough to try and mend the rift between them anytime soon. He spotted Mitsuru sitting behind her desk going over some papers probably from the labs that had been built to track down Shadows across the country. From what Akihiko was told it was Fuuka who still tracked down the dark creatures. The silver haired man approached Mitsuru with confidence in his stride.

"So what's the emergency Mitsuru?" Akihiko crossed his arms.

"It's good to see you too Akihiko." The red headed young woman sighed heavily.

"Is that any way to treat the rest of us senpai?" Junpei grinned before hugging the older man.

"Sorry guys…" Akihiko said sheepishly. "How are you all doing?"

"The usual, you know fighting Shadows, protecting the world." Junpei waved his hand.

"We took out a Shadow two nights ago. The first decent fight we've had since last year really." Ken spoke up.

"We are doing well Akihiko-senpai." Aigis spoke up warmly. "It is good to see you again."

"And you actually came this time." Yukari muttered loud enough for Akihiko to hear her.

"Not now Takeba." Mitsuru warned the girl. "Akihiko, we have found a very unusual energy source from the region of Inaba."

"Inaba? Where is that?" Akihiko questioned her.

"It's a rural town outside Okina. Lately a thick fog has settled there after several days of rain and that's when we get the readings." Mitsuru nodded at Fuuka.

"I sense high levels of Shadow activity and last night another energy signature entered the town. It was the same kind of signature I sensed when I was around Minato." The green haired girl looked sorrowful for a moment.

"Are you serious?" Akihiko swallowed.

"Even now the energy source is still there. You carry this signature now and it's exactly the same. You did inherit Minato-san's power after all." Fuuka pointed out.

"But if someone has inherited the Wild Card then we need to find them." Akihiko looked at Mitsuru expectantly.

"We know and that's why I called you here. We want you to go there and find out what's going on." Mitsuru replied.

"Hmm…" the boxer turned away. "I don't fight anymore remember?"

"I think this is something only you can handle Akihiko." Aigis stepped forward.

"What are you talking about?" he stared at the beautiful robot.

"I'd listen to what she has to say man." Junpei said seriously.

"The signature doesn't just resemble the power Minato and you possess. According to Fuuka it is identical." Aigis explained.

"But Minato only had that power because of Ryoji." Akihiko paled as he turned back to Mitsuru who was now looking solemn. "Is Ryoji back? Is it him doing this?"

"I don't know Akihiko. But whoever that person is they are giving off immense waves of raw power. We need to know if this is going to be another Nyx Incident." The red head stood up.

"What about the others?" he asked after a moment.

"Junpei and I are staying here with Ken and Koromaru. There are still Shadows in this city that need to be found." Fuuka said gently.

"I shall accompany you." Aigis stood alongside the silver haired man. "This mystery has me intrigued."

"What about you Yukari?" Mitsuru looked at her friend.

"I'll be checking out Okina." The girl answered shortly.

"And you think I'll just agree to all this?" he glared at Mitsuru.

"Believe me when know how you feel. But maybe you should start using the gift he gave you." She knew she was walking through a mine field right now.

"Don't even start this Mitsuru…don't bring him into this." Akihiko hissed in barely suppressed rage.

"We're not saying you're a coward of anything." Junpei approached his friend. "Hell, I know what it's like to lose someone you love that much. Maybe you should stop running for once."

"Just check out the town, that's all I'm asking of you." Mitsuru pleaded quietly.

"…fine." The whispered reply sounded so defeated and broken.

"Then we leave tomorrow." Aigis smiled gently. Akihiko left without another word.

* * *

_**Train Compartment**_

_**Destination: Inaba **_

The day after he was pulled back into this life Akihiko was on a train heading straight for Inaba along with Aigis and Yukari. The boxer could feel the weight of his Evoker pressing against his torso from where he concealed it within his jacket. Because they weren't real guns getting an Evoker past security and onto a train was too simple. His hazelnut eyes turned to stare at the passing landscape.

There were no buildings out here, no human life on a massive scale, just the solitude and peace. Maybe when he finished college he would move out here. The less people around him the less chance that there would be Shadows around to deal with. But despite that he couldn't shake the thought that maybe Junpei and the others were right…maybe he was just too much of a coward to fight his own battles anymore.

He glanced over to Aigis and smiled bitterly. She was a machine built for the purpose of destroying Shadows but somewhere along the line she learned to be human, to enjoy life simply for what it was. Aigis already had plans to attend college and to see Japan's other cities and sights. Even a war machine wanted to experience a future without fighting. Kami knew Aigis deserved this chance at a human life. She even admitted to Akihiko that the only reason she was even going to Inaba was because of that familiar energy reading.

Yukari was a different story though. The girl didn't try to make conversation wit Akihiko and he didn't encourage her. She was a good healer and that was it. She was here as backup in case a strong Shadow was around the town. He hoped that it was nothing, that this wouldn't turn out to be another Minato or Ryoji. He couldn't bear it if another innocent person went through this, to learn you were a host to a Shadow that turned out to be Death itself.

"You look tired senpai. Please get some sleep while you can." Aigis urged him.

"Yeah…" truth was he did feel sleepy. A quick nap couldn't hurt him.

"I'll wake you once we reach Inaba." Aigis promised. Akihiko nodded then pressed his head against the glass and closed his eyes. He was asleep within moments.

* * *

_**Location Unknown**_

Akihiko couldn't see a thing through the thick fog. He remembered falling asleep on the train but when he woke up…where the fuck was he anyway? He could see a pathway just ahead but he couldn't tell if it was night or day. This fog was thicker than miso soup. He sighed in relief when he felt his Evoker and he quickly pulled it out of his jacket. At least he wasn't defenseless now. He felt Orpheus stirring in his mind; the white haired Persona was getting agitated the longer he remained here.

The question was where exactly was here? Was this another of Igor's tricks? When Akihiko had first been brought to the Velvet Room he was sure he had been losing his mind at the time. He stepped forward with caution and then another step. After walking for a few minutes he could see something glinting through the fog. Getting close he saw that it was a sign post. The words **Welcome to Inaba **glared out to the boxer and he felt his heart constrict. What the hell was happening?

_You want the truth don't you? _

"Huh? Who's there?" Akihiko called out through the fog.

_He came to this town…he'll need you. _

"What are you talking about?" the silver haired man growled.

_If you want the truth then find your way through the fog._

"Wait! Who are you? Tell me what's going on!" Akihiko yelled but he didn't hear the response.

His vision became dark as he once again fell into slumber.

* * *

**Note-**Here's another chapter for you. So for the benefit of this little fable Akihiko got Minato's power instead of Aigis. And just to let you know I loathe Yukari with the heat of a thousand suns.

I won't bash her character but I want to make it clear that I don't like her one bit. On that note I apologize to any Yukari fans reading this. Also the first two chapters are kinda like a prologue so the next one will be longer than these two. Leave a review and get cookies!


	3. Until My Blood Runs Cold

**Chapter Three**

**Until My Blood Runs Cold**

_**Inaba**_

_**Inaba Municipal Hospital**_

Ryotoro Dojima hated hospitals. The anti-septic smell and the sound of people dying, tapped in their final death throes as their loved ones said goodbye always sent a chill down his spine. He could never find peace in a place like this but when he got the call from the hospital about the boy that was brought in he went there to see what was going on. Dojima learned that Yosuke Hanamura had found the boy and he wanted to see how he was holding up. Yosuke was a friend of Nanako's and he liked the kid even though the shopping district residents gave him nothing but grief.

From what he was told the boy had stumbled out of the fog wearing nothing but a bloodied lab coat and a name literally written into his arm. The boy was also an amnesiac but had chosen to be called Souji, the name written on his flesh. He was being kept under observation after being given a thorough examination. The doctor wanted to give Dojima a final report once he got to the hospital. The older man scowled when Adachi tripped over a bucket that was being used by a janitor to clean the floors. The rookie was an imbecile but he was willing to learn and anyway he made a decent cup of coffee.

Dojima took the elevator to the second floor to find Doctor Amakura. Apparently he was the head doctor in this place and had personally overseen the examination on the boy. Truth be told nothing like this had happened in Inaba before. There was the petty theft and vandalism and trouble with the biker gangs but for a boy to emerge from nowhere with no memory of his past and possessing terrible injuries was a new one. Before this the only real tragedies around this town were the car accidents that sometimes occurred during the foggy days.

The detective was brought out from his thoughts when the doors opened and he stepped out into a white pristine hallway. He felt his stomach churn when his nostrils were filled with that anti-septic smell but he made his way quickly towards the room where the boy was being kept in. his dark eyes zeroed in on Yosuke who was sitting on a plastic chair listening to his music. Dojima wondered why he was even still here. He could ask him that later.

"Hey Yosuke…" Dojima greeted the teenager.

"Oh! Hi Mr. Dojima. Are you here to see Souji?" Yosuke sprang out of his seat.

"That's right but let me ask you some questions first." Dojima motioned for the boy to take a seat.

"Sure…" Yosuke gave Adachi a small smile.

"So tell me exactly what happened?" the detective pulled out his notebook.

"I was going to pick up some tofu when I saw someone coming out of the fog. He just collapsed and I couldn't really make out what he was saying. There was blood and he was cut on the arm. He didn't even know his name." Yosuke summarized what he had witnessed hours before.

"Ok…so why are you still here? Aren't your parents worried about you?" Dojima asked.

"I called them and told them what happened. And…I'm just worried about Souji." Yosuke replied with a shrug.

"Did he give any clue about where he's from or what happened to him?" the detective questioned.

"Nothing…he just rambled a lot. I couldn't really make out what he said." The teenager answered.

"Ok now-" he was cut off by a loud scream from the nearest room.

Immediately Dojima ran towards the source of the scream and he tore into a small room where a doctor and two nurses where trying to approach a feral looking silver haired boy. He was backed against the wall, his hands clawing at anyone who came near him and his eyes wide with madness and utter fear. Dojima swallowed thickly at the crazed look in that boy's eyes.

What could make him lash out like this? Before he could try and calm the boy down Yosuke was in the room and making his way towards the patient. Dojima made a move to grab the foolish teenager before he got hurt when something strange happened. Souji stopped moving and those haunted broken eyes became soft when Yosuke approached him.

"It's ok Souji. You won't get hurt here remember?" Yosuke held up his hands.

"Don't…please…" Souji gasped out.

"It's ok!" Yosuke grasped Souji's hands. "They just wanna help."

"B-But…the needles…they hurt me!" Souji screamed when the doctor took a step forward.

"What are you trying to give him?" Dojima asked.

"It's a sedative to help him sleep. He was unconscious for most of the examination and when we took his blood. The second he saw the needle he went mad." The doctor explained.

"Please…don't…" Souji begged desperately.

"Does he really need that?" Dojima asked the doctor. "Look, he's calm now ok. Maybe you should leave him alone for a while."

"He responds to that boy." Amakura glanced at Yosuke who was pulling Souji to the bed. "This may help in his recovery."

"Can I ask you some questions?" Dojima asked when the nurses left and Souji was now calm.

"Of course…let's go to my office." Amakura led the way.

"So what happened to him doctor?" Dojima asked the moment they had some privacy.

"To cut a long story short my examination showed that the boy was tortured." Amakura looked sick. "He suffered broken bones, lacerations, there are needle marks on both arms and legs and even on his neck, he's practically starved and his memory is a total loss."

"Dammit…who could do this to a kid?" Dojima growled in rage.

"I hope you find the bastards responsible…" Amakura nodded.

"There haven't been any incidents like this before. I was hoping the boy would be able to help me." Dojima admitted.

"He has a severe case of amnesia. He knows how to talk, eat and use the bathroom but his own life it completely gone." Amakura replied.

"So what are you gonna do with him?" the detective asked.

"It's amazing, his wounds have almost healed but mentally he's fragile. The only one he responds to is that Hanamura boy." The doctor sighed heavily.

"And until we find out who he really is we can't contact his family." Dojima rubbed his face. "If he even has one."

"You saw how he reacted but we can't keep him here forever." Amakura said wryly.

"I'll talk to him first." Dojima said finally. Then he could think of what to do with the kid. He had a feeling he wouldn't be seeing Nanako again tonight.

"You feeling better now Souji?" Yosuke asked once the silveret had been calmed down.

"Yes…I'm sorry about…that." The boy blushed lightly.

"It's fine man. I can't really blame ya for freaking out like that." Yosuke grinned at him. "So the police will probably ask you some questions."

"But I can't remember anything." Souji looked panic stricken.

"Don't worry so much. I'll stay with you if that's fine." Yosuke promised.

"You will?" the gratitude in those quicksilver eyes warmed Yosuke's heart. For the first time he actually felt like he could help someone. "But will I have to stay here?"

"I don't know…" the honey haired boy answered truthfully. "But when you get out maybe you can…stay at a hotel or with me."

"I, I can't impose like that." Souji stammered.

"My folks will help out. They're kinda like good Samaritans." Yosuke smiled slightly.

"I don't know what to say…" Souji whispered in awe. "From what I can remember…you're the first person to help me."

"What are friends for right?" the teenager smiled again. He held out his hand. "We are friends right?"

"Yeah…" Souji gently grasped the offered hand.

The moment their fingers touched Souji gasped as a brilliant blue light flashed before his eyes and the faint image of what looked like a card appeared. It was like time itself had stopped, all movement halted and then a voice echoed within his mind. _Thou art I and I am thou. Thou shall have power with the Magician Arcana. _The blue light faded and Souji groaned as he let go of Yosuke's hand. The teenage frowned worriedly when Souji clutched his head in both hands.

"Hey, are you ok?" Yosuke placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Y-Yeah…just a little headache." Souji replied softly.

"So when you get outta hear do you wanna see the sights? It's a small town but it's nice and has some out of the way places." Yosuke suggested.

"I'd like that…" Souji murmured with a tiny smile.

"How are you feeling kid?" the boys glanced towards the doorway when Dojima's voice interrupted them.

"I'm better now sir." Souji answered with downcast eyes.

"Ok then, I just have some questions for you." The detective took up a seat next to the bed and started questioning the boy.

* * *

_**Yosagami High School**_

_**One Week Later**_

Yosuke couldn't believe that the new school year was beginning again already. The beautiful April day was marred only with the occasional rain fall but even that didn't last long at all. The Prince of Junes glanced to his side and smiled when he noticed Souji fidgeting with the hem of his white uniform shirt. He looked uncomfortable and had to fight the urge to run back to the safety of his bedroom that Yosuke's family had give to him when they took him in. after giving a statement to the detective Souji had been released two days later but he had nowhere to go.

Yosuke honestly didn't know why he did it but he asked his parents to come meet his new friend. He got a right earful from his mother about staying at the hospital all night long but she and her husband met with the amnesiac boy that Yosuke went out of his way to help. After talking to his parents for a few hours Souji was invited to stay with them. Without knowing his true name the police couldn't contact his family if he even had any living relatives that is. But something did come back to the boy a few nights ago. He remembered a name Seto and a dark haired man who didn't hurt him.

After coming to stay with the Hanamura family the silveret made himself useful by cooking meals and doing various chores. When he was given some mental problems to solve such as mathematical equations Souji solved them the moment he looked at them. He proved to be very talented and smart and Mrs. Hanamaru thought that it would be a waste if he didn't develop these skills.

Yosuke couldn't believe how fast his parents had taken to Souji but there was just something about him, a charm and aura that seemed to draw you in. maybe it was the pain he was going through or the tragedy of his lost past but whatever the reason he was liked by Yosuke and his family and they convinced the police to let him attend the local high school. Now here he was a week after he came to the town and approaching the school gates. Yosuke was walking while holding onto his yellow bike and he was trying to get Souji to calm down.

"You've got nothing to worry about Souji. Although I can't believe how quick they could get you into a class. Maybe it's because you're a genius." Yosuke laughed at the blush painting his friend's face.

"At least I won't be alone here." The silveret replied evenly.

"Wait till you meet Chie and Yukiko. They're both a little weird but you'll like them." Yosuke said.

Nothing more was said when the bell rang signaling the beginning of the new school year. Filled with dread and more than terrified Souji gulped before following his fiend into the building. It was actually a nice looking place with cherry blossom trees lining the pathway into the entrance area. The smell of the blossoms was soothing to the silveret and he could feel his heart beginning to calm down even a little.

At least he was going to be in the same class as Yosuke so he wasn't out of good luck so far but he would have to go through the business of being introduced to the class as a transfer student from Okina. Once inside the school he immediately saw shoe lockers lining the small area before the front doors. Dead ahead were stairs that led up to the second floor. There was a bulletin board and the first year students were already heading to class.

Because they were second year students Souji and Yosuke were to go to the second floor classrooms. Souji was silent as he followed his friend towards the classrooms while trying to stop blushing from the stares he was receiving from the students. The moment they reached the door Yosuke let out a loud groan of pain. Standing at the door was King Moron, the biggest asshole this side of the equator.

He was an obnoxious little man who enjoyed belittling anyone who could hear him and, rumor has it, drinking until he passed out in a puddle of his own vomit. Yosuke immediately sent a plea to whatever god was listening to not let this bastard be their homeroom teacher. Souji didn't need this at all, not on his first day.

"What took you slobs so long to get here?" Morooka scowled when he saw them.

"Sorry sir but I was escorting the transfer student here." Yosuke explained. He had been told that the faculty was aware of Souji's condition.

"So this is the sorry excuse for a human being? Just what the hell did you do to end up like this anyway?" Morooka stared with beady black eyes at the silveret.

"My name is Souji Seto…" his voice was calm and steady, the opposite of what he was feeling.

"Well get your worthless asses in here!" Morooka yelled angrily as he tore open the door to the classroom.

"Everyone shut up!" immediately all the students became deathly silent. "Ok so we've got a new student. His name's Souji Seto and a transfer from Okina so don't expect any damn treatment just because you're a city boy!"

"Excuse me sir." Yosuke raised his hand. "Can Souji sit in front of me?"

"Get your ass down there." King Moron growled.

"I'm really sorry you got this guy." Yosuke whispered when his friend took up his seat.

"At least I have you with me." Souji answered with a wry smile. "Thanks again Yosuke."

* * *

**Note-**coming up next Souji meets the girls, the first victim's body is found and Souji has a flashback. Oh and could someone tell me what the name of the first victim was again? It's been a while since I started the game and the name has escaped me. Thanks again for the reviews and hits.


	4. Stare Into A Midnight Sky

**Note-**Thanks so much to everyone who remembered the name of the announcer. Cookies and hugs to all of you! Well here's another chapter and feed my muse.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Stare Into A Midnight Sky**

_**Yosagami High School**_

Chie Satonaka stretched her arms above her head as the final bell for the class rang indicating the end of their first torturous day with King Moron and the other crazy teachers that made up the faculty. Her eyes were drawn to her black haired best friend who was currently packing away into her carrier bag. Yukiko Amagi was one of the most popular girls in the school was also a very quiet girl despite her beauty and the number of boys she attracted. Chie and Yukiko were best friends, had been since middle school and they were always together around the small town. Chie was a small girl and had short shoulder length amber brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Unlike Yukiko who seemed to be the picture of femininity Chie loved to fight and watched kung fu movies to improve her skills. Because of her attitude she never had any trouble talking to boys her own age while Yukiko never got enough courage to even talk to any boys. Chie's attention was brought back to the new student who was currently caught in a conversation with Yosuke Hanamura. The new guy was kinda cute but there was something in his expression that pulled at Chie's heartstrings. His eyes were haunted, almost terrified at the things around him. She wondered what could put that look in a boy's eyes.

But she was surprised that he was talking to Yosuke so easily but then again the transfer student was from Okina so maybe they could bond easily. Everyone in the school knew that Yosuke came to the rural town when his father was offered the position of manager at the Junes department store. Chie had talked to Yosuke a few times and he was a pretty likeable guy if a little overbearing at times. Souji seemed to take to him instantly though or maybe they met before he came to the school.

Yukiko drew Chie's attention away from Souji when she asked if she would come to the family inn later on to help with a homework assignment. Chie was more than grateful for her best friend's assistance. She wasn't that good at academics but Yukiko was pretty smart. The black haired girl came from a family who ran a beautiful inn that became the focal point of more than a few magazines across Japan. Every summer they would get swamped with vacationers and Yukiko was expected to inherit the inn by the time she finished high school. This was her life as it was.

"Man, I can't believe King Moron is teaching us." The Prince of Junes moaned pitifully.

"I can see what he's not popular." Souji muttered darkly.

"The guy's a Grade A asshole but don't let him get to you ok." Yosuke grinned at the silveret.

"I'll keep that in mind." Souji nodded.

"So how about I show you around town some more?" Yosuke asked his friend.

"Sure…I need to speak to Dojima later today. He wants to know how I fit in." Souji smiled slightly.

"Hey, I could take you to Junes for a bite to eat. We have some of the best grilled steak in town." Yosuke offered.

"Ohh, will you treat me too?" Chie grinned at the shocked look on Yosuke's face.

"Ahh…NO!" the brunet yelled. "You bleed me dry the last time I took you to Junes."

"So I was hungry?" Chie waved her hand. "I'm Chie Satonaka by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you." Souji smiled at her.

"Oh and this is my friend Yukiko." Chie motioned towards the black haired girl.

"Hello…" Yukiko mumbled.

"How's business at the inn lately Yukiko-san? I heard a rumor that Mayumi Yamano is staying there."

"I can't discuss that." Yukiko looked annoyed.

"So where are you from Souji?" Chie asked the question when Yosuke looked like he was going to pester Yukiko again.

"Okina…" quicksilver eyes narrowed.

"Looks like you've been knocked off you pedestal as the City Boy." Chie stood up from her desk and approached Yosuke.

"Whatever…" Yosuke glanced away. The students glanced up at the school announcement intercom system when the bell rang.

_Attention students. All faculty members will report to the Faculty Lounge immediately. All students must stay in their classrooms until told otherwise. _

"Huh? What's all that about?" Chie frowned. She heard two students talking nearby.

"Hey, I can see police cars out there." A student called to the class. Others went to the windows to see.

"Maybe it's about that Yamano woman." A girl asked her friend.

"I heard she was staying at the Amagi Inn." The other girl said.

"Do you think that's what this is about?" Yosuke murmured.

"Who knows? But why would the police be involved? I mean the woman had an affair right? It's not like she vanished off the face of the earth." Chie pointed out.

"Who is Mayumi Yamano?" Souji glanced between them.

"You don't know? It's been all over the news." The green jacketed girl said. "Apparently she had an affair with a married man, the secretary to some big shot and she came here to get away from the press."

"That's the height of excitement here anyway." Yosuke said.

"And people are intrigued by this news?" Souji looked genuinely confused.

"Well I guess so." Chie shrugged. "Nothing much happens around here anyway. Anyway I'm looking forward to my steak."

"Hey Yukiko, seeing as how Chie is adamant about this do you wanna come too?" Yosuke offered to the girl.

"No thank you. I'm needed at the inn." Yukiko sighed heavily. The bell rang out again.

_Attention students. All students may leave the school premises and return to their homes immediately. _

"Finally!" Yosuke sighed with relief. "Come on guys."

"Ohh, I can taste that steak now." Chie's mouth was beginning to water.

"This is the last time I treat you to steak." Yosuke grumbled. That girl was a drain on his allowance.

The day was misty thanks to a large fog bank that had settled late last night after several days of rain. Yosuke led the others towards the shopping district which was the quicker way to Junes. The air was a little chilly considering it was still early April and there had been more rainy days as of late along with the fog.

The group of students had just reached the intersection towards Junes when they saw the familiar red and blue lights belonging to a police car or rather several of them. Chie and Yosuke were both intrigued instantly by the sight of the cars while Yukiko and Souji remained apprehensive. They stopped a few feet from the cars and watched along with several of bystanders.

"I wonder what's going on." Yosuke murmured as he tried to get a better look.

"Was there an accident here?" Yukiko commented. The group could hear two housewives talking nearby.

"They found her hanging upside down from the roof." One woman said gravely.

"That's horrible! Who could do such a thing?" the other woman gasped.

"I still can't believe she was murdered like that." The two women sighed.

"Murdered?" Chie gulped loudly as her skin paled.

"Oh man…" Yosuke looked stunned.

"There was a murder here?" Yukiko whispered fearfully. Souji said nothing.

"Adachi!" a voice yelled out just as a man wearing a blue suit ran past holding his mouth. "Damn rookie…"

"Detective Dojima!" Yosuke spotted the man.

"What are you kids doing here?" the man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This was a quick way to Junes. Is it true?" Yosuke asked quietly.

"Listen, you kids better get home ok? You don't need to see this." Dojima said gruffly.

"Yeah…yeah, that's a good idea." Chie agreed. Yukiko nodded while Yosuke turned to see how Souji was doing.

"Are you ok dude?" the brunet frowned when he saw the haunted look in those silver eyes.

"Life…how could it be wasted like that?" Souji whispered softly. "I feel…bad."

"Souji?" Yosuke approached his friend. "What's wrong?"

"Is he ok?" Dojima was still worried that they let the boy out of the hospital far too soon. He still needed answers about this kid.

"Such…a waste…" Souji murmured before darkness swallowed him up.

* * *

_**He**__ could see them so very clearly, they stood thee in their white coats with their clipboards, pens and notes. They were so desperate to understand __**his**__ secrets, to taste __**his**__ power and yet __**he**__ denied them that satisfaction. The water __**he**__ was suspended in served as __**his**__ prison now; this place was __**his**__ home and shelter. __**His**__ very own hell on earth. From beyond the large glass tube __**he**__ could see the man responsible for all of this, the one who would bring the world to its doom. _

_**He**__ had sensed the imprisonment of Death, the subjugation of the Avatar of Nyx and it was man who dared do this. They were fools all of them especially that arrogant scientist Kirijo. The human had no idea what he was dealing with, the raw power of Death in all his glory. Kirijo saw the Avatar as a prize, the ultimate tool for his immortality and the means to control Time._

_Kirijo had told him all of this as he floated within his prison and he had been filled with such pity for the foolish human. Was he so afraid of Death that he would control Time to escape it? Death came to all things, which was the balance needed for the Universe to remain as it was. Things lived and died; all souls experienced life, died and then were reborn to experience a new life. _

_Kirijo couldn't understand this, he was a man close to his own endgame and he was desperate to stave it off. First the scientist had caught Death, the 13__th__ Shadow as they had dubbed him and now they had captured him. Trapped in a tank, caught in human flesh and waiting for __**his**__ own absolution. __**He**__ could only hope that the Avatar was merciful when he escaped from his own imprisonment._

* * *

_**The Velvet Room**_

"So you are awake I see." A voice voice broke through into Souji's mind as the boy stirred awake.

"Do you feel unwell?" a woman's voice asked softly.

"W-What happened?" he stammered as he opened his eyes slowly. "Where am I?"

"This place exists between reality and dreams. We have brought you here to meet you. And I must say that this is a great moment for me."

"Please take a moment to gather your strength." The woman said gently.

When Souji managed to gain his vision back he stared at the two people sitting in front of him. A little man with a long nose and wearing a suit sat directly in front of Souji while a white haired woman wearing a blue dress and holding a thick book sat next to the little man. From the look of the place Souji guessed that he was inside a limo or something like it.

A soft blue light filled the small area and a large blue diamond shaped crystal floated above him. He felt the seat beneath his backside and it felt like the smoothest velvet. A sudden wave of déjà vu hit him with such force he gasped and clutched his head. He knew this place, he had been here before at some time in his life but he couldn't remember where exactly.

"Igor…right?" Souji whispered out the first name that popped into his head.

"Ahh, so you do remember something at least of this place. Yes, my name is Igor and this is the Velvet Room." The little man smiled enigmatically.

"And I am Margaret." The white haired woman smiled slyly.

"How did I get here?" Souji murmured sluggishly.

"You have been summoned here by your own will. Your true nature is pushing itself to the surface, desperate to be released once more." Igor clicked his fingers and several cards appeared on the table.

"Cards?" Souji raised an eyebrow at the deck.

"And so much more. Let's see…your card is…" he took the first card on the table. "Ahh, you possess the Wild Card but then again that is no surprise."

"The Wild Card? The multiple option…" Souji felt another headache coming on. "How do I know that?"

"There is knowledge so ingrained into your psyche that you can never truly forget it. The knowledge of the Wild Card is but one part of your memories." Margaret explained.

"I know what this means…this is about the Persona." Souji looked at Igor with fire in his eyes.

"Excellent! You shall retrieve your true self in no time." Igor clapped his hands.

"I don't understand any of this." Souji shook his head. "I know about the cards and the Personas that come with them but I don't know how I can know."

"Now is not the time to discuss such matters. In time you shall remember more of your true nature and then you shall find the truth you seek." Igor clicked his fingers again. Souji immediately began to feel light headed and dizzy.

"Go in peace Souji. We shall summon you again soon." Margaret smiled as darkness once again clouded his vision.

* * *

_**Inaba Train Station**_

The moment he stepped off the train Akihiko was impressed by the simplicity of the small rural town he had come to investigate. The air was cleaner and there were hardly any crowds around the station. The town mustn't get a lot of tourists this time of year so all the better for him. Aigis stood alongside him, her searching blue gaze taking in everything around her. She was already staying in combat mode; her Persona was ready to be used at the first sign of a Shadow. Yukari was already getting ready to go to Okina City.

She wanted to report into Mitsuru as soon as possible and let her know that they arrived safely into the town. Akihiko grabbed his bags and after consulting a map he found a hotel that was nearby. Aigis would be staying with him but Mitsuru had already sent a transfer request to the high school so that Aigis could begin her third year. The battle machine glanced over to the silver haired man and she sighed. Mitsuru had told her that this could take a while to locate and better understand the source of the Shadow. The blond machine didn't want to drag Akihiko through anymore pain but he did have Minato's power and he was their most powerful fighter.

Blind to Aigis' inner turmoil Akihiko pinpointed the location to the hotel before grabbing his bags and making his way onto the main road. The central shopping district was just a twenty minute walk from this location. At least when he walked there he could get a better idea of what the town was like. Aigis walked alongside him in silence, her own eyes recording everything she saw. So far there were no signs of any Shadows or any kind of threat but then again they only ever fought Shadows during the Dark Hour and when time kept repeating itself.

They still didn't know when the Shadows would attack in this town or where they attacked from. For the moment the plan was to find a place to set up a base of operations and to evaluate the situation. Once they made it to the shopping district Akihiko immediately knew something was up when he saw police cars around a certain part of the district. His interest was piqued and he approached the place where the cops were investigating. Aigis scanned the area until she found something conclusive.

"Akihiko-senpai, I believe that someone has passed away here recently. I can hear officers conversing about a body that had been found in a…unusual manner." Aigis reported to her friend.

"Let's take a closer look." Akihiko muttered darkly.

"Do you believe the Shadows are behind this?" Aigis voice her thoughts.

"We can't make any guesses right now. Let's gather some more information." Akihiko stopped near the police barricade.

"Can you believe that someone actually did that to her? Who could suspend a body upside down from the roof like that?" a woman was gossiping amiably.

"I heard that they don't know how she died." Another woman said.

"You don't think it was suicide do you?" the two women continued talking about the incident.

"So what do you think Aigis?" Akihiko murmured to his companion.

"It seems like this is worth investigating." The machine replied. Akihiko glanced when he saw a dark haired man with a cigarette between his lips stepping out from the crime scene.

"Dammit…" the man growled angrily. "Adachi, has Yosuke taken Souji home yet?"

"Yeah, they made it back to his place. I wonder what made the kid faint like that." Adachi scratched his head.

"He's had a tough time you idiot. They did find him with no memory of his past." Dojima scowled.

"But it is kinda weird that this happened a week after he came here." Adachi seemed to be speaking his mind.

"Shut up!" Dojima groaned then he went back into the crime scene.

"We better report this to Mitsuru." Akihiko mumbled when they left the area. "Something's going on here but we don't know if the Shadows are behind this yet."

"It would be prudent to keep an eye on this in the meantime." Aigis responded.

"Let's get to the hotel." Akihiko replied and the two of them made their way towards the hotel.

The hotel in question was actually a traditional Japanese inn that looked gorgeous at first sight. Because there weren't a lot of tourists around this time of year it wasn't hard for Akihiko and Aigis to get rooms. Mitsuru would be footing the bill so they could do what they wanted within reason and without drawing too much attention. A lovely young girl with jet black hair escorted them to their rooms on the second floor of the inn. Akihiko remembered reading an article about the Amagi Inn.

It was famous for its hot springs. Once he was settled in Akihiko brought out his cell phone and dialed Mitsuru's number. After filling her in on the situation he informed her that he would gather more information about this murder case. He was also informed that Mitsuru had ensured he had received a part time job at the local high school. With her influence he would start work as a part time PE teacher in a few days' time. Letting out a breath Akihiko fell onto the bed and closed his eyes.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" he muttered dryly. Rolling over he took out his wallet and stared at the only picture he had of himself and Minato.

They had taken a day off from investigating Tartarus and had spent the day around the city. The picture had been taken in one of those photo booths. In the picture Minato was sitting on Akihiko's lap and their foreheads were touching. Those sapphire eyes were gazing at the former school boxer with nothing but admiration and adoration.

Akihiko had been so happy that day. The boxer would never forget that day for another reason either. It was the day before Ryoji came to the school. It marked the ending of his own happiness but he couldn't bear to be parted from the picture for a moment. This was all he had left of his boyfriend along with those bittersweet memories.

"I miss you…" he whispered. Pressing a kiss to the picture he put it under his pillow and fell asleep.

He was too exhausted to do anything else.


	5. Trying To Unring A Bell

**Chapter Five**

**Trying To Unring A Bell**

_**Hanamura Residence**_

When Yosuke brought his friend back to his house it took a while to explain to his parents exactly what had happened. News of the murder was already on the television by the time Yosuke and Souji were dropped off at the house. A policeman had driven them home after Souji collapsed like that.

Now it was almost ten and Souji was still sound asleep in his room. Yosuke was worried about him but his parents had already called the doctor and he had advised them to let the teenager sleep. Because of his amnesia and the injuries he suffered the doctor said that Souji would be prone to attacks like that.

His father was working at the department store after tonight and his mother was helping out so that left Yosuke alone in the house to look after Souji. Rain pelted relentlessly against the house, the only sound that Yosuke could hear aside from the soft blaring of the television that was broadcasting the news. After making some coffee Yosuke slumped onto the couch in the living room completely exhausted. He had just finished his homework for King Moron and the mad Egyptian Queen aka the history teacher.

Sipping his coffee the teenager watched the news only listening partly while he thought about different things such as Souji and how he could ask Saki-senpai out on a date. Just thinking about her made his stomach all jumpy and he felt a little hot. She worked at the department store in the liquor section and she was a third year at the high school. Yosuke always had a crush on her since she stared working at Junes but he never had the courage to do anything about it. Maybe Souji could help him out with this.

The guy just had a certain kind of charm that made you notice him despite the obvious pain he was in and the air of loneliness he seemed to carry. Yosuke couldn't really explain it but whenever he looked at the silver haired boy he felt such loneliness from him that he could almost choke.

He wondered just what had happened to make him lose his memory but he wasn't sure if he could ask him about such things just yet. He needed time to adjust to this town after all and Yosuke didn't want to ruin that for him. Before he knew it his coffee was finished and he was ready to go to bed.

His room was just next door to Souji's. It had been a guest room since they moved in six months ago and his mother had thought about renting it out to a lodger or something like that. Souji more than made up for staying by doing various chores around the house and even cooking for the family when he had the right ingredients.

Yosuke was more than shocked when Souji made an entire meal one night as a thank you for taking him in. He had used different foods in the fridge to cook up an amazing meal even though he admitted to never having looked at a cookbook before.

Yosuke wondered if maybe the guy had a photographic memory but if he did then why couldn't he remember his own past? Everything was just so very confusing and he really didn't want to think about it anymore tonight. Making his way into Souji's room Yosuke glanced inside and smiled when he saw that his friend was asleep. Hopefully when he fainted it was because of his injuries and amnesia.

That also bothered the teenager a lot. The way Souji was acting moments before he collapsed was really strange. The way he talked about that woman's death being such a waste. And the look in his eyes…like he had seen so much death in his life. It frightened Yosuke speechless but he made sure that he could get Souji home safely.

He would ask about it eventually but for now Souji needed to rest up. For now he would go to his own room and try to find some decent courage to ask Saki out on a date. Maybe tomorrow would be his lucky day. Smiling gently the teenager backed away and shut the door as quietly as he could.

"Sweet dreams Souji…" Yosuke murmured then he left the room.

* * *

Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked as the soft sunlight caressed his face. The futon he was lying on was situated just under the window giving him a clear view of Inaba from the bedroom. The silveret groaned as he sat up hesitantly just as the vague memories from his dreams came back to him.

He recalled the Velvet Room and meeting Igor and Margaret but their conversation with him was a mystery. He couldn't remember what they talked about although he knew it was of vital importance. Souji knew he should've been disturbed about meeting them but strangely he felt at peace, like he knew them from before.

They almost seemed like old friends to him, at least that was how he felt when he thought about them in that strange blue room. Sitting up on the futon Souji rubbed his head to clear away the last of the drowsiness plaguing him. He would have to get ready for school soon.

His quicksilver eyes widened when he remembered what happened yesterday. He had collapsed at the crime scene when he was told about that Yamano woman. Such a waste of life filled him with such remorse and pain but the source of these feelings eluded him still. He had never met that Yamano woman so why did he feel so sad that she was dead? The answer could be in his lost memories but something told him that it was deeper than that. Shaking his head he went to find his uniform and to grab a quick shower.

He wouldn't tell Yosuke about what he was feeling and the teenage would probably ask him about his collapse. Souji pushed those worries aside for the time being and made his way to the bathroom. He could smell something delicious from downstairs and guessed that someone was cooking breakfast.

His stomach rumbled noisily at the thought of food. After getting a shower and feeling refreshed afterwards Souji went down to the kitchen to find Yosuke with his parents at the table already eating. A place had been reserved for him and food was already waiting to be consumed.

"How are you feeling Souji?" Mrs. Hanamura asked kindly.

"I feel a lot better. I'm sorry for worrying you." Souji took up his place at the table.

"As long as you're feeling better." The woman said.

"Are you up for school today or do you wish to see the doctor?" Mr. Hanamura put his paper down.

"I'm fine sir, don't worry about me." Souji nodded. He sighed when he noticed that unsure look on the older man's face. "I don't remember why I fainted. It's all a blue really."

"Maybe it's your amnesia." Mrs. Hanamura said. "Well don't push yourself too hard."

"I won't." Souji promised as he ate the delicious breakfast before him.

"So what do you think of the school Souji?" Yosuke nibbled on some toast.

"I like it there." The silveret replied truthfully. "Yosuke has been a great help to me."

"As long as you're fitting in. Oh, Detective Dojima wants to speak to you after classes today." Mr. Hanamura said.

"I'll take him to the station." Yosuke offered. Souji was grateful for his fiend's help and the rest of breakfast passed by pleasantly.

* * *

_**Yosagami High School **_

_**Morning Classes**_

By the time they made it to class Souji and Yosuke were forced to listen to another lecture from King Moron who was taking the opportunity to rant about perverted assholes from the big cities. Soon the students met with their other teachers causing Souji to wonder if there was a mass outbreak of insanity among the faculty members. A woman was wearing the traditional headdress often adorned by the queens of Ancient Egypt while another teacher carried a puppet around with him everywhere.

The puppet was also a tiny replica of its owner. The PE teacher was a bit of a nutcase but his obsession with keeping fit and healthy seemed almost normal to Souji. And then there was King Moron…enough said there. When the final bell rang the students began to file out while each of them had something to say about the murder that occurred yesterday in their quiet little town. Chie bounced out of her seat and approached the two boys.

"So what do you guys think about this murder case?" the short haired girl asked.

"And here I was trying so hard not to think about it." Yosuke grumbled loudly.

"What about you Souji? I mean you did faint after we heard about the murder." Chie glanced at the boy.

"I don't remember much of what happened." Souji shrugged.

"Still I can't believe someone was actually murdered here." Yukiko's quiet voice made the others glance at her.

"Yeah, it is kinda scary." Yosuke admitted sullenly.

"Ok, thinking about this is depressing. How about we go get something to eat?" Chie suggested when the mood began to darken.

"Sure." Souji came to her rescue.

"Before we do that…" Yosuke reached into his bag and pulled out a DVD. "I really enjoyed this movie you lent me. It was poetry in motion."

"Yosuke, why are shaking like that?" Souji cocked his head in confusion.

"I'm so sorry! It was an accident I swear! Please have mercy until my next paycheck!" Yosuke bowed while crying as he presented the DVD to the girl.

"Huh?" Chie opened it and paled. "What the hell?"

"Oh dear…" Yukiko sighed as she looked at the now terrified Yosuke.

"YOU BROKE MY DVD?!" Chie screamed in outrage. "MY HOUR OF THE DRAGON AND YOU BROKE IT!"

"Oh god, I'm gonna die!" Yosuke screamed as he ran from the classroom.

"Come back here!" Chie yelled as he chased after him.

"We should make sure they don't kill each other." Yukiko suggested when the two of them vanished.

"Are they always like that?" Souji wondered aloud.

"Not all the time." The black haired girl smiled fondly.

"How long have you been friends with Chie?" Souji asked as they followed the others down stairs to the first floor classroom hall.

"Since childhood really. She's my best friend." Yukiko brightened at that.

"It must be nice having someone like that." Souji murmured.

"I think you and Yosuke will make a good team." Yukiko gave him a gentle smile.

"Now that looked painful." Souji winced when they caught up with Chie and Yosuke in time to see her delivery a kick to a very tender area.

"Oh…my DVD, it's ruined." Chie was sobbing now.

"I can get you a new one." Yukiko offered.

"That's not the point!" Chie glared at Yosuke. "He broke my most prized possession!"

"So you broke his." Souji smirked.

"Critical hit to the nads!" Yosuke gasped in sheer agony.

"As punishment he's taking me out to get a steak." Chie declared.

"I never agreed to that!" Yosuke had tears leaking from his eyes by this point. He quickly relented when he saw the murderous glare Chie threw at him.

"You can come to guys." She turned back to Yukiko and Souji.

"I have to get back to the inn. I promised my mom I'd help out tonight." Yukiko sighed.

"I'll come with you." Souji offered. He winced when he heard another painful whimper. "I better keep an eye on him."

"You do that." Chie scowled at the honey haired boy.

"Hey Yuki." A voice cut into their conversation.

"Huh? Are you talking to me?" Yukiko turned and saw a short boy with dark hair and a pale complexion.

"What does he want?" Chie muttered darkly.

"So I was wondering if you'd go out with me sometime?" the boy ignored the others.

"Umm…" Yukiko looked at a loss.

"Who is that guy?" Souji whispered to Chie.

"I don't recognize the uniform. Probably from a rival school." Chie replied.

"I'm sorry but I at do that." Yukiko looked apologetic.

"Fine!" the boy screamed moments after a look of rage crossed his face.

"Who the hell was that anyway? And why did he call you Yuki? That was plain creepy." Chie visibly shuddered.

"There's something wrong with him…" Souji stated firmly.

"What do you mean?" Yukiko frowned. Personally she didn't see anything strange about the boy.

"His eyes…they were dead." Souji muttered as he continued to watch the boy run down the hill from the school. "Even when he got angry his eyes were empty. There was nothing there."

"He's just a creep." Chie waved the silveret off. "Let's forget about it. Besides we're gonna grab a bite to eat right?" "

"I guess you're right." Souji relented but the uneasiness remained lurking in his belly. There was something wrong with that kid, he knew it somehow.

"I better go. I'll see you tomorrow." Yukiko waved at them then left.

"Let's go before I get angry again." Chie growled. The recovery that Yosuke went through after a kick to the balls was nothing short of miraculous.

* * *

_**Junes**_

_**The Food Court **_

Despite being in Inaba for a little over a week this was the first time Souji set foot inside Junes, the large department store that had been built here six months ago. At first glance it was actually quite an impressive place and when they entered the food court the smell of steak, ramen and other delicious foods assaulted his nostrils. Tables and chairs were situated around the court but Yosuke managed to grab a table at the far end of the area, giving them some privacy.

Chie had been pissed when he brought them here instead Aiya's Chinese Diner or even that little stall that sold the best steaks in the shopping district. Desperate to avoid being hit in the nads again Yosuke cooled his friend down by offering to buy her the best steak Junes had to offer. Souji grinned at the banter the two of them shared but Chie finally relented and Yosuke took off to order their food. Souji wasn't feeling very hungry so he settled for some ramen and a can of TaP. By the time Yosuke brought the food to their table Chie looked about ready to devour it in one go.

"Hey Souji, what do you think of Junes?" Yosuke asked his friend.

"It's a pretty cool place." Souji answered as he ate his ramen with content.

"Man, I just love steak." Chie sighed happily.

"And there goes my allowance for the week." Yosuke grumbled.

"Well you did ruin my DVD." The girl smiled sweetly at him which meant he was treading on very thin ice.

"Not that I didn't enjoy buying it for you." The honey haired boy gulped loudly.

"So what do you do for fun around town?" Souji asked.

"There's really not that much to do around here. People usually hang around the shopping district or go to Okina City and that's about it." Yosuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Inaba might start to get more tourists around when word gets around about the murder." Chie pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Her friend agreed.

"Have you heard any rumors about why she was killed?" Souji glanced to his friend.

"Oh yeah, speaking of rumors I meant to ask you guys if you've ever heard of the Midnight Channel?" Chie grinned at their twin looks of confusion.

"The Midnight Channel?" Souji raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that an urban legend or something??" Yosuke didn't sound impressed. Chie ignored him.

"The rumor goes that if you look into a TV that's been turned off a midnight on a rainy night you can see your soul mate." Chie explained with a grin.

"I can't believe you're into that stuff." Yosuke looked disappointed. He turned away only to catch sight of Saki leaving her workplace. "I'll be right back."

"Oh boy here we go again." Chie muttered.

"Who is that?" Souji narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"That's Saki Konishi. She works at the liquor department and she's in third year at Yosagami. Yosuke also has a huge crush on her." Chie went back

"Oh…" Souji turned away as an ugly feeling welled up within him.

"Look at him! He's always dancing around the issue. That does it, I can't watch this anymore." Chie grumbled as she stood up. "Hey Saki!"

"Oh, hello Chie." The girl smiled slightly. Her eyes fell on Souji. "You must be the new student."

"I'm Souji." He answered politely.

"You didn't have to shout like that." Yosuke scowled at a smirking Chie.

"Listen Saki, this is gonna be out of the blue because some guys have no balls when it comes to admitting something. Yosuke wants to date you." Chie looked triumphant at Yosuke's look of utter horror.

"Oh god please kill me now…" Yosuke whimpered as a shocked Saki turned to look at him.

"Souji, you wanna get some good Chinese food at the diner in town? You do! Excellent, come on then." Chie grabbed the boy before he could protest.

"That was a little cruel." Souji mumbled when they reached the exit to Junes.

"The moron had it coming." Chie replied flippantly. "So are you gonna give it a try?"

"Huh? Give what a try?" Souji was still stuck with images of Yosuke and that Saki girl together.

"You know, the Midnight Channel. Just try it the once and if nothing happens I won't bug you guys anymore." Chie promised with a bright grin.

"Ok, I'll try it out." Souji relented as Chie dragged him off towards the local diner.

* * *

_**Hanamura Residence**_

_**Five minutes to Midnight**_

The rain pelted against the glass and the orange glow from the streetlights bathed his room in soft gentle light. Souji liked this room; it gave him such a view of Inaba. He liked to see things so clearly like this instead of feeling constricted and trapped. Yosuke was in his own room waiting for the Midnight Channel to appear on the TV. The honey haired boy was in high spirits because he had finally asked Saki out on a date.

After Chie's announcement he couldn't really avoid the issue any longer. When he was told Souji couldn't grasp the concept of dating or even being with another person like that. But what confused him was the burning sensation his belly experienced every time he heard Yosuke say that girl's name with reverence.

Souji never brought this up because just seeing the first person to befriend him so happy like that was enough for him. Souji just felt so attached to the other boy. Maybe it was because that for once in his life when somebody touched him it didn't hurt. Yosuke felt so warm and soft against his skin and he couldn't do anything to lose that warmth.

His quicksilver eyes turned to the clock and his breath caught in his throat when he noticed that it was only a few seconds to midnight. Outside lightning flashed across the pitch black sky and the sound of the clock ticking seemed to grow louder with each passing second. Souji glanced at the TV waiting for something to happen but he only saw a blank screen. Feeling slightly foolish for even wanting to try this urban legend out Souji made a move to go to bed when a faint light emerged from the TV set.

The teenager felt his heart beginning to pound as he stared at the now white screen and a blurry image of a person could be made out. He frowned slightly at the image. He couldn't even make out the sex of the person on the screen. Driven out of sheer curiosity Souji reached out and gently touched the screen with his fingertips. The glass felt like liquid silk against his hot skin, it felt comforting almost. Souji gasped when a voice rang in his head and spikes of pain shot through his skull.

_I am thou and thou art I. The Fool Arcana shall grant you power._

"W-What?" Souji whispered painfully.

_Remember me…remember what I was. _

"W-Who are you?" Souji fell to the floor in a heap. "What's…happening…?"

_We are one, you and I. Remember us. Take back what they stole from you._

"Take…back…" Souji whispered then darkness closed in around him.

* * *

_**Souji's Memories**_

_**The Moonlight Bridge **_

The bridge had an emerald green glow to it thanks to the full moon suspended above the slumbering city of Port Island. No one knew about this hidden hour between one day and the next, except for people with the Potential and Persona-users.

This world wasn't meant for humans to inhabit, not this Dark Hour and yet they found a way to break through the wall separating the Dark Hour and the human world. Souji could feel the cold road beneath his bare feet and he could taste the smoke in the air. Something terrible had just happened here but the bridge itself was empty.

Black coffin shaped objects lined the road, some where on the street; others were in the cars they had been driving that night before the Dark Hour occurred. Very few humans have the Potential to survive the Transmogrification process and only Persona-users could even stand a chance in this dark realm.

Mortalis, the name given to the human realm by the Primals, was a violent world in itself. This place gave the Shadows their strength and birthed new ones. Souji felt cold fear seeping into his heart as the knowledge assaulted him violently.

Suddenly he felt something nearby, a cold presence that was so very old, older than Time and just as unforgiving and relentless. He knew this presence so very well but that knowledge of how he knew was still out of his grasp. He turned and stared down the other side of the Moonlight Bridge. Now he could see them two figures standing off against one another, both so very weak but neither willing to give up for different reasons.

He saw the blond battle machine…Aigis that was her name. She was damaged to the point of destruction but she refused to stop until she completed her mission. The other entity on the bridge was that ancient presence he had sensed before. But Souji could tell that it was fractured into other pieces, its power severely diminished but still so very dangerous.

This was no Shadow; this was the origin of the darkness within everyone's hearts. People fear what they do not understand and this entity was absolute in what it was. This creature had so many different names throughout the cultures of the world. Souji knew him so well; of all living things he knew this creature the most. He knew this entity…

Death, Nyx's Avatar.

Souji screamed when he woke up.

* * *

**Note-**And the mystery deepens :) I just love cliffhangers, hehe I'm evil that way. And just to tease you all Saki will not be the next victim. Keeping her alive will...nope, I won't tell you. Wait and see my faithful viewers. Till next time, ciao!


	6. I've Been Here Before

**Chapter Six**

**I've Been Here Before**

_**The Other World**_

Tatsuha Kamijou groaned in pain as he opened his stiff eyes when the freezing cold floor started to shill his skin through his clothing. Grunting with exertion the third year student managed to sit up so that his vision could clear. His memory was a little foggy and he couldn't remember how he had gotten to this place. When his eyes were cleared he looked around and realized that he was inside the liquor store he worked part time at. Worry and more than a little fear crept into his heart as he took in the sight of the place.

He remembered finishing up his work hours and going home. He had been interviewed earlier that day about the murder. He had been the one to find the body in the first place when he was walking home after school. He had gone home after work today, gotten ready for bed then…it was al a blank after that. Tatsuha staggered to his feet, only realizing that he was still wearing his pajamas. He was in the store but there was something different about it, something darker and more oppressive. He felt like he was choking on the very atmosphere of this place.

"Mr. Konishi?" Tatsuha called out. "Is anyone here?"

"Oh poor little thing, lost again." A voice whimpered behind him. "You really are pathetic."

"Who's there?" Tatsuha spun around only to find a strange black mist spilling across the floor.

"You know who I am. I've always been here." The voice responded angrily.

"Where am I?" Tatsuha choked out.

"Poor little Tatsuha, lost again only no one will find you and you want that." The voice laughed.

"What are you talking about? Where the hell am I?" Tatsuha yelled fearfully.

"What's the matter?" the voice cooed as the mist took shape and a person stepped out. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Y-You're…" the teenager swallowed thickly.

Standing in front of him was a perfect replica of himself. He was wearing his school uniform and his black hair was neatly combed. The replica was smiling but it promised so much pain and those eyes…those terrible yellow eyes. Tatsuha backed away until he stumbled against some boxes and crates. The look-a-like walked towards him with a smirk, his hands outstretched to show the blood tricking down those white sleeves from his wrists.

"You always wanted to be left alone, away from your prying friends and useless family." The clone growled.

"No! Stop it!" Tatsuha screamed.

"When you found that corpse you knew that you would never be left alone now. All you wanted was to just vanish." The clone barked out.

"T-That's not true!" Tatsuha backed against a crate. "You don't know me!"

"I know you!" the clone screamed in rage. "I know you only feel alive when you slice your flesh open with a razor!" he pulled back the white sleeves to reveal those bleeding scars.

"STOP IT!" Tatsuha couldn't bear to look at them.

"You love it. The self mutilation, the feel of the metal, the way the blood is so hot and good against your skin. It all feels so good and freeing." The yellow eyed monster laughed again.

"Please…stop it…" Tatsuha sobbed.

"You're so pathetic and you know it." The clone scowled.

"You don't know shit!" the black haired boy glared at the monster. "YOU'RE NOT ME!!!"

Outside the store, on a street below a red and black sky, no one heard the screaming that came from the building as the Shadow tore the host to pieces. No one heard the boy pleading for his life, no one heard him deny the Shadow's existence even when he drew his last breath. No one heard this except a little bear who was trying so hard to block out the terrible screaming.

* * *

_**Inaba**_

_**Yosagami High School **_

A few days after their arrival into the town Akihiko and Aigis reported their findings to Mitsuru about the recent murder and where now looking for more evidence about the Shadow signature. Fuuka had done another scan of the town and confirmed that the strange Shadow was still there. Once she told him this Akihiko began to wonder about that boy who had fainted at the crime scene before he and Aigis arrived. He heard a policeman saying that the boy came to the town a week before the murder happened.

Maybe this Souji, whoever he was, had a link to the Yamano woman. If there was one thing that Akihiko learned during his escapades into the Dark Hour it was to never leave anything unturned. The betrayal atop Tartarus when their director, the man who founded SEES, revealed his intention to bring Death into the world after programming Aigis to attack her friends. Akihiko would never openly trust anyone again, not the people he knew so well from his battles against the Shadows and Nyx. Because of that bastard's betrayal Mitsuru had watched her father die with a bullet to the head.

Aigis had beaten the new program the director had installed within her and she freed her friends before they could be sacrificed like cattle. The silver haired man kept anyone new in his life at arm's length always terrified that something like that could happen again. A part of him knew it was stupid to hold onto that fear but he couldn't help it. He even felt betrayed when Shinjiro willingly died that night when he had been shot by the Strega members.

Akihiko had made some new friends at the college he was attending in Kyoto and he had even been asked out by girls and boys. No one outside of SEES knew about his past relationship with Minato and how it all ended. His heart wasn't ready for someone else; he doubted he would ever find another like that. He would finish his task here and leave Inaba behind once he found the source of the Shadow. Aigis had gone ahead into the school building to attend her new class leaving Akihiko standing outside the faculty lounge.

He would begin his part time job as a PE teacher today thanks to the intervention of Mitsuru. Akihiko was an intelligent person but he felt comfortable teaching boxing and other physical activities to the students. He was to report to a Mr. Mooroka who would then introduce him to the various classes in the school. As such with small rural towns the population of the high school wasn't that large. In fact the place was small compared to Gekkouhan back on Port Island. This suited Akihiko just fine though.

He didn't want to attract any unwanted attention and he could have a little fun while investigating the Shadows here. Keeping in shape and practicing his Personas would help him if he ever got into a fight. Thinking about his Personas made him frown with worry and more than a little confusion. Since coming to Inaba two particular Personas had become restless. Both Orpheus and Thanatos were scuttling around in his mind, sometimes clawing to break free from the confines of his soul and other times remaining deathly quiet.

Odin had expressed his worries to his master and Akihiko took them to heart. Something was troubling the Personas that belonged expressly to Minato before his death. Orpheus, aligned with the Fool Arcana, was Minato's true Shadow, the first Persona he ever had and as such the true opposite of Minato. Orpheus even looked like his original master except his hair was snow white and he had blood red eyes.

Whenever he used the Persona in battle Akihiko could sometimes pretend he was looking at his boyfriend. For a little while he could pretend that Minato wasn't dead. Then there was Thanatos, the Bringer of Death. This Shadow was truly unique and powerful and also very restless lately. Thanatos was a Shadow hidden within Orpheus and Minato could only access him once he had forged a bond with Pharos that couldn't be broken.

When Aigis revealed the truth about Minato and how he was used as a prison for Death the blue haired teenager revealed that he had been conversing with a strange black haired boy in his dreams since arriving in Port Island.

Pharos had given him the power he needed to create Thanatos, the most powerful Persona he possessed next to Odin. Even Akihiko, the new holder of the Wild Card, wasn't totally sure who Thanatos really was but he could hazard a guess and say that he was the Shadow of Ryoji. He had been sealed within Minato for a decade; it was more than likely that some of his traits rubbed off onto the boy.

Thankfully they were both quiet today, the two Personas receding into the depths of his soul as he raised a hand and knocked on the faculty door. A loud obnoxious voice rang out and told him to get the hell inside already. Once entering the faculty lounge Akihiko was greeted to the sight of a man in a blue suit that really didn't do anything for him. He had a really bad hair cut and his general appearance quite frankly made Akihiko shudder. Keeping in mind that he had to use manners for this interview Akihiko extended a hand with a charming smile.

"I'm Akihiko Sanada. I'll be working here part time as the assistant PE teacher." The young man explained.

"So you're the little shit they sent down from Kyoto. What makes you so special?" Mooroka sneered. Oh yeah, Akihiko could practically feel the love in this room.

"I won't be here long sir." He managed to keep his voice calm and steady.

"Yeah, Yeah I read the letter from that Kirijo woman. Damn woman thinks she can just drop some college punk in on us to let him get some extra credit." Mooroka looked ready to bust a few blood vessels.

"Can you escort me around the classes?" Akihiko got to the point.

"Fine." The man grumbled angrily. "Just don't try to eyeball any of the girls. It's bad enough we've got two perverts from big cities here in town."

"You won't need to worry about the girls." Akihiko muttered but the man didn't hear him.

"Ok, we'll start with the first years." Mooroka practically dragged the man into the classroom to begin the introductions.

The first years were polite while some pf the girls openly swooned and giggled at the new assistant PE teacher while the guys looked impressed. Akihiko noticed that one guy, a punk with white blond hair, had blushed and quickly looked away. Akihiko smirked at the reaction but kept his attention on the lecture Mooroka was subjecting the class to.

Suddenly all those months with that lunatic school nurse back at Gekkouhan seemed like a god send compared to this guy. Once he was introduced to the first years he was taken to the second year section of the building. Class 2-1 was nice enough except Mooroka's lectures took even longer this time around. By the time they reached Class 2-2 Akihiko was ready to pull out his Evoker just to scare the guy shitless.

"Ok listen up assholes! I can't believe I ever got this bunch to watch." Mooroka scowled at them.

"Wow who's the hottie?" a girl giggled to her friend.

"A new student do you think? Oh man, we can't be that lucky." Her friend sighed deeply.

"This is Akihiko Sanada. He's a college student in Kyoto but he's here to gain some extra credit. He's the new assistant PE teacher." Mooroka yelled at a teenage boy who was staring out of the window.

"Asshole, pay attention!" the man screamed.

"Murder is a crime, remember that Sanada." Akihiko muttered.

"What college do you attend?" a girl raised her hand.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" another asked quickly.

"Oh great…" it was like being back in high school.

Akihiko forced his face to appear charming and calm as he readied himself to answer these useless questions when his eyes fell upon a young boy in the centre row. He had silver hair that had a periwinkle color to it in the light and his eyes were like pools of molten silver. His skin was pale and he sat rigidly in his seat.

At first the boy didn't look at Akihiko but then their eyes connected sharply and Akihiko felt both Orpheus and Thanatos go wild. The sound of a lyre playing a mournful song, the tune he played the night Minato died, rang across his mind so very clearly that it hurt to even blink.

Thanatos was screaming, his claws rattling his eternal cage as he screamed with blind fury. They were both trying to escape. Akihiko felt his breath hitch as he stared into those silver eyes. Before he could do anything he let out a startled gasp as an image assaulted his mind.

"_Ahh…ahhh! Aki…please!" Minato desperately pushed back against Akihiko as the older boy relentlessly pounded into his willing body. _

"_Kami! It's too hot…inside you…" Akihiko gasped with effort._

"_I need you…please, I need it harder…I want to feel it!" Minato cried out as his nails clawed down a pale back._

"_Minato…" sapphire eyes consumed with lust stared into brown ones. "I love you." _

"Hey!" Akihiko was violently snapped out of the memory when he heard Mooroka scream at him. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing…" Akihiko glanced at the boy again and noticed that he was now blushing incredibly. Did he see the same thing? "It was nice meeting all of you."

Akihiko followed the teacher out of the classroom but not before he turned back to stare at that strange boy again. His face was still stained red because of the blush but hose silver eyes refused to look away from Akihiko's probing gaze. He would have to keep an eye on the teenager. As he left the classroom he could still hear the feral crying belonging to both Orpheus and Thanatos, almost as if they wanted to go back to that boy. As soon as the school day was over he would report this to Aigis.

It seemed he now had a target.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by quickly and with little harassment from the teachers this time around but Souji's thoughts were occupied with that new assistant PE teacher. The moment his eyes met those haunted brown ones he saw and felt things that were alien to him. Who the hell was Minato for one and…they had been together.

Souji couldn't get those images and emotions out of his head no matter how hard he tried. Something told him that it was real, that what he had seen had been a memory but he had never met Akihiko Sanada before in his life. But the amnesia…Souji had no idea just who he knew before he lost his memories. He was grateful when the final bell rang signaling the end of the day.

"Hey Souji…" Yosuke stood next to him at his desk, his face slightly pale. "So, ah, did you see anything last night?"

"You saw it too?" Chie whispered when she head them talking.

"I saw a person but I couldn't tell who it was. But I think it could've been a boy." Souji admitted to the girl.

"Yeah, I think so to. Man…I can't believe it was real. I mean I thought I was dreaming but then that person came on." Yosuke shook his head.

"But what about the part when you could put your hand through the TV?" Souji asked. He felt worried when both Yosuke and Chie stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Chie muttered lowly.

"Didn't it happen to you guys? I put my hand through the screen, I swear it." Souji whispered back.

"You must've hit your head or something." Yosuke frowned.

"Speaking of TV's my folks are thinking of getting a better one. You wanna show me around the department?" Chie turned back to Yosuke.

"Let's all go. Hey, we might get pulled into an episode of Naruto or something That would be so cool!" The teenager suggested. Souji frowned; they obviously didn't believe him about the TV. "Hey, where's Yukiko?"

"Oh, she had to help out at the inn again." Chie replied.

"You coming Souji?" Yosuke and Chie where at the door while the silver haired teen remained in his seat in deep thought.

"Huh? Oh, I'm coming." He replied sullenly. Why didn't those two experience the same thing he did? And why the hell couldn't he get Akihiko Sanada out of his head? He wondered if the Midnight Channel would reveal any more secrets.

"So how are things with Saki-senpai?" Chie grinned at the blush on Yosuke's face.

"We're going out tonight." He mumbled with a red face.

"Finally!" Chie laughed.

Souji smiled at his friends, his worries melting away for a little while. As he left the school with them he was oblivious to the probing blue eyes belonging to Aigis who had just been informed by Akihiko about this strange boy.

Setting her parameters for battle mode she quietly followed after them.

* * *

**Big thank you from me!**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed :) you guys feed my muse and keep me going. Coming up next the first trip into the TV world and the awakening of a Persona. Stay tuned everyone!


	7. Through The Looking Glass

**Chapter Seven**

**Through The Looking Glass**

_**Junes**_

_**Electronics Department Store**_

On weekdays the electronics department was almost empty until the sale began anyway so this gave Yosuke enough time to show Chie some new models in peace. Once the trio arrived at the section of the store that sold the televisions Souji let them pick out a new TV while he stared into the screen of the largest one available. No matter how he thought about it or how many times he played it over in his head he couldn't get the fact out of his mind that he had almost pushed his hand through the screen last night.

He couldn't really blame Yosuke and Chie for not believing him but he wanted to find out more information about this himself. Souji glanced over to see his friends examining some new models that had arrived from the west. Chie's family wasn't wealthy but they had enough money to make a decent living and they wanted some new luxuries in their home. Souji turned his eyes away from them and slowly approached the large TV before him. He looked around to make sure he was alone. The last thing he wanted was to get Yosuke and his family in the newspapers by putting his hand through the television.

Taking a deep breath Souji reached out and pressed his fingers against the dark glass. For a few seconds nothing happened and Souji wondered if he really did imagine last night when his hand pressed into the glass. The feeling of the appendage being encased in liquid silk overwhelmed him. He felt his heart pounding and a smile broke out across his features. For some reason this felt right to him, like he knew that this should happen and more than that he wanted it to.

Glancing back towards Yosuke and Chie he saw them glancing over some more sets. Just as Souji made a move to pull his hand out when he heard a startled gasp that sounded like Yosuke. Sure enough the honey haired boy was staring in utter shock at Souji, those brown eyes as wide as saucers as they blinked furiously. When Chie couldn't get a response out of him she went to see what he was looking at causing Souji to notice twin shocked stares in his direction.

"I-Is his h-hand in that TV?" Yosuke stammered in shock.

"Oh my god…" Chie choked out. "Tell me that's a new type of set."

"Hell no! Oh man, we gotta stop him!" Yosuke ran towards his friend.

"Souji, what the hell are you doing?" Chie hissed in shock.

"It feels…warm." The boy answered with a content sigh. "I think there's something beyond here."

"Beyond there? Are you crazy?! Pull your hand back before someone sees!" Yosuke cried hysterically.

"Shut up or you'll attract attention!" Chie yelled back.

"I can't believe his…he was telling the truth." The honey haired teenager seemed to be having a panic attack.

"Souji, please pull your hand out." Chie begged when she heard some people moving around the department.

"I just want a quick look." Souji answered and before they could stop him he placed his upper body within the screen.

"Souji!" Yosuke grabbed his own hair. "Come out right now!"

"Oh my…there's a space here." His voice drifted back to them.

"Chie, quick let's make a wall." Yosuke pulled the girl towards Souji so they could hide him.

"Are you nuts? We need to get him out of there!" the short haired girl was on the verge of total panic.

"Crap!" Yosuke started bouncing on the spot, his hands going between his legs. "I forgot to go to the bathroom!"

"WHAT?! Don't tell me you're gonna piss your pants here!" Chie cried.

"This is too much for my bladder!" Yosuke stated running on the spot.

"Guys, I think I can reach something." Souji's voice broke them out of their argument.

"HELL NO!" Chie reached out and grabbed Souji's legs. "Come back here now!"

"Crap I see customers coming here!" Yosuke sobbed hysterically. "What are we gonna do?"

"How should I know?" Chie tried to pull Souji back while Yosuke backed up.

The teenager was terrified of being spotted that he never saw where he was going until his back hit Chie thus sending the girl forward sharply against Souji. Yosuke's hands lashed out trying to grab onto something when he felt his body being encased in warm liquid. For a moment everything went black and he couldn't breathe or move.

Suddenly bright white light that took the shape of boxes appeared and Yosuke felt his body falling until he broke through another barrier and then thick dusty air filled his lungs and he continued to fall. He heard Chie and Souji yell out before they hit the ground below and finally Yosuke reached the bottom. His body hit the floor with a large thud and the air was knocked from his lungs completely. He rolled over a few times while trying to get his breathing under control again.

"Are you guys ok?" Souji asked even though he was slightly out of breath.

"Y-Yeah…I'm ok." Chie answered stiffly.

"I think I landed on my wallet." Yosuke moaned in pain as he sat up.

"Where the hell are we?" Chie was the first to get a good look at the place they ended up in.

Yosuke and Souji stood alongside the girl as they noticed just where they ended up. Harsh golden light spilled across the place they were in and dust began to settle around the area that they landed on. Glancing up Souji saw beams of metal that made up a sort of stage area. Looking around the area again he noticed that the whole place reminded him of a studio.

He remembered seeing one on a documentary that took the viewers on a tour of a recording studio for TV and this place looked exactly like one. Souji backed away across the platform until his feet reached the edge. He stumbled forward again to approach his two companions who both looked on the verge of all out panic. Chie was breathing heavily and Yosuke had gone pale, all the blood seemed to have left his face entirely.

"Where the hell is this place?" Yosuke questioned.

"It looks like a studio or something." Souji answered with saw in his voice. "This feels…familiar somehow."

"What? You mean you've been here before?" Yosuke grabbed his friend's arm.

"I don't know…maybe." Souji whispered.

"Oh man…Chie, what do you think?" the teenager turned to his friend.

"Who cares? We need to get out of here now." Chie yelled at the two boys.

"I know that but how exactly? We fell from the sky!" Yosuke pointed out.

"I just wanna go home!" Chie had tears glittering in her eyes. "Why the hell did we come here anyway?"

"Don't look at me!" Yosuke yelled back.

"Guys, calm down." Souji barked out. The two instantly stopped fighting. "Look, if we got in maybe we can get out. Let's look around."

"Are you serious?" Yosuke gulped loudly. "We don't know what's out there!"

"All the more reason to look." Souji replied.

"Are you fearless or stupid?" Yosuke grumbled angrily. "We don't even know where we are."

"We're inside the TV right?" Souji glanced at them. "Come on, let's have a look around."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Yosuke nodded solemnly.

"But we can't just wander around!" Chie stomped her foot in aggravation.

"Do you have a better idea?" Yosuke turned to her. "I'm going with Souji."

"Oh man…fine, I'll come with you." The girl relented when Souji refused to back down.

The only pathway leading away from the stage seemed to be a metal bridge heading out into a thick foggy area. On his way Souji had noticed that on the floor there appeared to be human shaped paintings. They looked like they were falling into a spiral, their arms reaching out for help. He wondered who would draw such a thing. Yosuke and Chie walked directly behind him, their bodies tense and their eyes fixed firmly on the silveret who they had silently chosen to be the leader for this excursion into the unknown.

Once he crossed the bridge Souji tried to peer through the fog to see any buildings nearby. He could make out the outline of a tall building that looked like some sort of hotel or inn. The further the trio walked through this thick soup like fog the worse it seemed to get for them. Yosuke and Chie were already experiencing headaches.

Souji let his feet carry him across the foggy town, dimly aware of the fact that this place was an exact replica of Inaba. He recognized the various shops in the district despite the fog. Just where the hell was this place? The silveret stopped suddenly when he felt a wave of such longing and hatred coming from nearby. The feelings alone were enough to make him choke and stumble, collapsing to his knees as he gasped for breath.

He was vaguely aware of Yosuke and Chie trying to help him and their hands on his arms and back was somewhat comforting. Once the nausea subsided Souji looked up in the direction he felt it and saw that he was outside an inn or some sort. He had to see what was making these feelings. It was someone in immense pain, someone desperate for an emotion they would probably never receive.

"What's going on Souji? What's wrong?" Yosuke was more than worried now.

"There's so much pain here…so much hate." Souji gasped out.

"Souji you're scaring me." Chie whimpered fearfully. "What are you talking about?"

"It's coming from that room." Souji pointed up at the balcony walkway. "I need to see it."

"No you don't!" Chie grabbed his arm.

"I have to!" Souji cried out. "I can't stand this! This yearning for death, it's choking me!"

"Souji wait!" Yosuke called when his friend ran off.

"Yosuke, we need to get him out of here." Chie could only stare after the boy.

"I know…" the teenager agreed. "Let's follow him at least."

The two of them ran after Souji who ran up a flight of metal stairs to the side of the building so that he could reach the balcony. They spotted him standing outside a door at the end of the walkway. He was staring into a strange open space that had a bizarre black and red doorway. Both Chie and Yosuke got headaches just from looking at the entryway into what would be a room.

"Souji, are you ok?" Yosuke glanced at his friend.

"Something terrible happened in here." Souji whispered mournfully. "Death is in there…"

"Death…?" Chie gulped loudly.

"It hurts me…" Souji gripped his chest. "I need to see this."

"Wait!" Yosuke couldn't stop Souji as he entered the doorway.

"Where did you find him anyway? It's like he knows what this place is." Chie was becoming more agitated.

"Let's get him out of here for now." Yosuke was amazed that he could sound calm at all.

"Are you serious about going in there?" Chie backed away.

"Do you wanna leave him in there?" her friend challenged.

"Of course not!" she yelled angrily.

"Then come on!" Yosuke grabbed her arm and pulled her through before she could protest.

Once they stepped through the thick cling film substance they both entered into a room that looked just like one from the Amagi Inn. Because they were friends Chie had often spent some time there with Yukiko. She recognized the décor immediately. Souji was at the other side of the room looking around with a sorrowfully expression on his face. The room had posters of a woman in a red kimono lining every wall but the face had been slashed out with a knife or something. In the centre of the room was a chair and a scarf that resembled a noose. Yosuke felt his blood turn to ice in his veins.

"Ok that kind of combination is never good." He choked out.

"Man, whoever stayed here really hated that woman in the posters." Chie pointed out.

"I can still feel her here…so much hate for one person." Souji slumped against the wall.

"Are you ok?" Yosuke ran to him. "You're really scaring me man."

"I'm sorry…" Souji looked away. "But I can't help it. She died in this room."

"Oh god…" Chie started to make her way to the black and red doorway when she noticed something. "The door's gone!"

"What?" Yosuke looked in the direction they came from. Only the doorway into the inn's hallway was now visible.

"Can we please leave now?" the short haired girl begged.

"Oh man my bladder's gonna burst!" Yosuke groaned before running towards the nearest wall.

"You're not gonna go here!" Chie couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"I can't help it!" came the angry retort. "Don't look!"

"Oh my god!" Chie looked away in disgust.

"Crap I can't go with people in here!" Yosuke zipped up his pants again.

"Then let's get the hell outta here!" Chie stamped her feet.

"Ok! Man, I'm not feeling too hot." Yosuke seemed to swagger on the spot.

"Me neither…" Chie admitted. She looked pale and was swaying slightly. "Let's just go already."

"Yes…there's nothing left here anyway." Souji took a deep breath. "The woman who stayed here…why did she want death so badly?"

Neither Yosuke nor Chie had an answer for him. The trio left the room behind, neither one of them daring to look back. The feeling of oppression was becoming thicker the longer they stayed here. Souji remembered the route they had taken to get here and he managed to lead them back to the stage without incident. He stumbled forward to get his breath back. The feelings from that room lingered within him and he fought back the urge to be sick. He needed to get out of here and gain his bearings again.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Yosuke huffed out. "Man, I feel sick…"

"Me too." Chie was holding her stomach.

"Wait!" Souji turned to face the other side of the stage. "I see something out there."

"Huh?" Yosuke and Chie glanced to where he was looking only to see a shadow moving through the fog towards them.

"Who's there?" Souji called out.

"What are you guys doing in my world?" a voice demanded angrily.

"It was an accident. We fell through a TV." Souji explained to the voice.

"You've been throwing people into my home, making it all strange and bizarre!" the voice accused. "Tell me why!"

"Who are you?" Souji asked.

The shape moved towards them and from the fog a large bear-like creature emerged from the mist. It had a white and red striped body with a blue head, big brown eyes, tiny arms and hands and stick like legs. As it moved towards them it made a squeaking noise. Souji had to fight back the urge to grin at the adorable looking creature. By the looks on Yosuke and Chie's faces they both agreed with him.

"Tell me who you guys are." The bear demanded.

"I'm Souji, this is Yosuke and Chie." The silveret answered. "We fell in here by accident, I told you that."

"Hmm, I don't believe you!" the bear replied crossly.

"Look it's the truth." Yosuke stated hastily.

"We just wanna go home." Chie pitched in.

"Someone has been throwing people into this world lately and suddenly you guys turn up. Come on fess up!" the bear bounced up and down.

"Hey, don't yell at us!" Chie screamed.

"Wahh!" the bear ran behind Souji, using his legs as a hiding area. "P-Please don't y-yell."

"Then stop accusing us of something we don't know anything about." Yosuke pointed out.

"I just wanna know why people are turning up in here!" the bear moved away from Souji.

"Please, we came here by accident. Is there a way out?" Souji asked the creature.

"Of course there is!" the bear clapped his hands together sharply and smoke appeared on the stage.

"What the hell…?" Yosuke found himself staring at a stack of TVs. "Where did they come from?"

"Come on, come on! I'm a busy bear now leave!" the bear stood behind the trio when they went to investigate the TVs.

"Hey, stop it!" Yosuke screeched when he felt something pushing against his ass.

The bear refused to stop until the three of them were pushed through the glass screens. The feeling of compression was there again and then Souji was being pushed out onto the floor of the Junes department store. The familiar sound of the store music was suddenly soothing to their ears. Souji was the first to recover and he got back to his feet just as some customers walked by checking out the TVs. Yosuke and Chie, both still looking a little sickly, eventually stood up. The TV was once again dark; sitting there like it had never even been used just now.

"We're back..." the sheer relief in Chie's voice was overwhelming.

"The time…it's almost seven! We've been in there for a while." Yosuke had checked his watch.

"Oh crap my parents are gonna kill me!" Chie groaned.

"I have to meet Dojima-san in half an hour." Souji cursed. He had almost forgotten about it after his trip into that other world.

"At least the TV looks normal again." Yosuke breathed out. "I can't believe all that actually happened to us."

"That world...where did it come from?" Souji breathed out.

"I don't really care about that world right now!" Chie scrambled to her feet in a flurry. "I just wanna forget this ever happened!"

"Y-Yeah, maybe we should." Yosuke looked like he was going to be ill. "What about you Souji?"

"Forget...?" the teenager sighed heavily. "Not this time..."

"I'll take him to see Dojima-san Chie. You go home and try to get some sleep." Yosuke suggested.

"Ok, I'll see you guys tomarrow." the girl left quickly.

"Are you feeling ok buddy?" Yosuke frowned at the look on Souji's face.

"I have to go back in there." the boy reached out only to be stopped.

"You're going to see the detective remember?" Yosuke pulled his friend away from the TV. "Look, we'll talk about it tomarrow."

Souji allowed himself to be pulled away but his eyes never left the screen, the doorway into that strnage fog filled world. The only thing he knew without a doubt was that he had to go back there.


	8. Reach Out To The Truth

**Chapter Eight**

**Reach Out To The Truth**

_**Inaba **_

_**Central Shopping District**_

The night before a thick fog had settled into the town after several days of rain across the Inaba Region. Once again after a rainy few nights Dojima was called out to a crime scene after a hysterical housewife called the police. Adachi had already gone to the scene to investigate while Dojima filled out the last of the paper work concerning Souji Seto. So far the boy seemed to be settling in although Yosuke had appeared quite pale when he arrived with his friend in tow but Dojima didn't ask him.

The kid was having a hard enough time fitting into a town that didn't welcome his family or the Junes department store. Souji had been a little quiet and withdrawn but he answered the few questions Dojima had left to ask him. Nanako had stopped by the station on her way home from school with a boxed lunch for her father in case he had to work later than usual. Around strangers she became silent and blushed a lot and ended up hiding behind her father when Souji said hello. The kids had gone home after the questioning and Dojima ended up pulling another all nighter to fill out the paperwork.

Drinking the last of his coffee he pulled his car outside the crime scene and spotted Adachi talking to some officers. He was pale and his hands were shaking. The kid was practically new to the Inaba police force and still acted like a damn rookie sometimes. Dojima groaned at the sight. When they found the body of that Yamano woman the kid ended up being sick into a dumpster. How the hell did he get stuck with a brat like this for a partner?

Dojima slung his jacket over his shoulder and approached the scene. He nodded at Adachi while he went to investigate where the body had been found. Immediately he felt his stomach churning violently. Suspended from a telephone pole was a young boy, a teenager by the looks of it. He was hanging upside down; his face was deathly pale and his mouth open in a silent scream. It was exactly like Yamano. The detective swallowed thickly at the sight and implications of the body. He had to make sure that the damn media didn't get wind of this.

The last thing he needed were reporters spinning stories about the two deaths. A ladder had been placed against the pole and forensics was already processing the scene for evidence. So far they found nothing from Yamano's scene. Not a single fingerprint or hair strand. Nothing that could give them a lead to her killer. Dojima silently prayed that this wasn't going to be a serial murderer but so far it wasn't looking good. Approaching the ladder he waited for the forensic guys to finish up before climbing the ladder to get a better view of the victim.

Once he reached the top Dojima did a quick once over of the body and turned away with a heavy sigh. The kid was wearing a Yosagami High School uniform. There was no way he could keep this quiet especially if his family lived in the town. Word of his death would reach the school sooner or later. Already he could see this turning into a nightmare once the kids and his parents found out.

Photos had been taken and the paramedics were waiting for the signal to take the body down from the pole. Dojima noticed that wires were wrapped around the ankles and legs of the boy. The detective reached out and felt the pockets for any kind of identification. His fingers brushed against a wallet in the left pocket. After opening it he found out the name of the kid, Tatsuha Kamijou. There was also a list of groceries in his pocket along with his paycheck from working at the Konishi Liquor Store.

From seeing the name Dojima remembered that a Mrs. Kamijou called the police not long ago when her son failed to come home. This was always the hardest part of the job, telling the one's left behind. Sighing deeply Dojima called the medics over once he was finished looking over the body. Just like the last one there was no identifiable means of death. Aside from the wires wrapped around his ankles and legs Tatsuha had no other marks on him.

"Dojima-san…" Adachi approached the man. "Do you think this is a serial case?"

"We can't rule that out." Dojima rubbed his face. "We need to contact the family immediately."

"I'll do that sir." Adachi replied.

"The victim's name is Tatsuha Kamijou." Dojima frowned when the medics put the body into a bag.

"Kamijou? The family lives in the shopping district." Adachi turned his eyes to the ground. "Oh man, I passed them in the street yesterday. They were asking about their son."

"First Yamano and now the kid? Why kill him?" Dojima whispered.

"He found the body sir." Adachi explained.

"What?" Dojima had missed the news report on the announcer's death.

"Tatsuha Kamijou found the body of the first victim. The next day he disappeared." Adachi said. "How am I gonna tell his parents this?"

"You ever had to do this before? It's never easy, no matter how many times you do it." Dojima scowled darkly.

"I'll inform the parents Dojima-san." Adachi had a convicted look on his face.

"And I want the media kept out of this for a long as possible. I don't want to panic anybody." Dojima muttered.

"But if the kid goes to the local school it won't be a secret for long." Adachi gulped at the dark look his superior sent him.

"You don't think I know that?" he groused angrily. "Tell the family what happened. I'll deal with the press."

"You got it sir." Adachi nodded then left the scene.

"Dammit…" Dojima felt a headache coming on. This was just going to get worse.

* * *

_**The Velvet Room**_

The day after their excursion into the other world Yosuke and Chie acted as if nothing had happened. Yosuke had spent the day with Saki while Chie hung out with Yukiko despite her busy schedule with the Amagi Inn. Souji had wanted to go back there but only because he promised Yosuke he wouldn't he stayed behind. The nagging feelings he was experiencing had only intensified and the urge to go back there was getting stronger. The one good thing that came out of the day was meeting Nanako.

She was an adorable seven year old girl and Dojima's only child. She had been embarrassed to meet Souji and ended up hiding from him but he managed to introduce himself to her thanks to Yosuke. Nanako apparently loved Junes, going so far as to sing the tune at the top of her voice in public despite who looked at her. Souji was already aware of the anger people in this town held for the store and Yosuke's family.

After the day passed by and they departed Souji went back to his room to read a book he had picked up from the local book store. Mrs. Hanamura had recommended it so he wanted to give it a try. It was almost midnight when he put the book down and fell asleep. The moment his eyes closed he felt his body being pulled through the darkness and then a soft blue light flashed across his blurry vision.

Souji felt his body gently falling onto something soft and a feeling of familiarity washed over him. When his silver eyes opened his saw Igor and Margaret sitting before him with smiles on their faces. He was back inside the Velvet Room by the looks of things. Souji relaxed against the seat and waited for Igor to reveal why he was here.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor welcomed his guest.

"Is this a dream?" Souji murmured sluggishly.

"This place is a reflection of your heart my dear boy. It exists between dreams and reality." Igor replied.

"Ok…then what about that other place?" Souji asked them.

"So you've discovered the doorway into the Other World." Igor smiled.

"Yes, through a TV." Souji answered.

"Well I have heard stranger things in my lifetime. What did you discover when you where there?" Igor questioned him with a sparkle in his ancient eyes.

"I felt…at peace I guess." Souji replied truthfully.

"Almost like you had been there before?" Margaret supplied.

"Where did that world come from?" Souji murmured.

"Ahh, there are so many possible answers to that question but for the moment you would not understand." Igor shook his head.

"We brought you here to offer you some advice." Margaret said gently.

"You are about to embark on a journey that will take you to the heart of the truth you desperately seek. You will have one year to discover this truth." Igor glanced at Margaret.

"Soon you shall awaken to your Potential. Once you have done that you shall come back here." The white haired woman smiled.

"That place…the Other World…it feels so familiar to me, more than this town. Is that my truth I'm searching for?" Souji murmured quietly.

"If we told you the answer there would be no point to your journey. Here, take this…" Igor reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph.

"Huh? This boy…" Souji's eyes widened when he saw the picture given to him. "I saw him before."

"Of course you have. It seems that a Persona-user has come to the town." Margaret nodded.

"Persona? This boy…Minato?" Souji stared at the picture. The boy had sapphire blue hair and eyes to match. He was standing next to a girl with white hair and yellow eyes. She actually reminded Souji of Margaret.

"Your Sight is already returning." Igor sounded gleeful.

"You will understand everything in time but for now take the picture." Margaret said.

"That boy means more to you than you can possible know. You shall know the truth in time. Until we meet again Souji Seto." Igor waved at him as his vision became blurry.

Igor watched in satisfaction as the boy vanished from the Velvet Room once more along with the picture of the boy who saved the world. Igor had liked that teenager, with his silent strength and firm convictions that allowed him to master such strong Personas.

Minato's destiny had been written for him the moment Death had been sealed within his body at such a young age but he had never wavered in his belief when he strived to protect the world from Nyx. Margaret gasped when she felt the feeling wash over her body and Igor closed his eyes in contemplation. So the entity had finally come now that Souji was beginning to remember his past.

"He will have the Potential within the next few days at least if not sooner. He is a strong one just like Minato." Igor could feel the sadness radiating from the entity beside him.

"Even now you miss him?" Margaret was surprised.

"Strange how I can still feel because of him." The entity sighed. "Perhaps I shall always feel this way."

"And what of Souji?" Igor asked.

"Souji…hmm, he suits that name somehow." A chuckle was heard. "Let him remember in his own time for the moment."

"And what will you do? Remain in Mortalis and use the human name and form you have been given?" Igor stared into blue eyes that held the knowledge of Time and the Universe in their depths.

"I'm staying here. Akihiko is in the town as well as Aigis. I'll just watch them for the time being." The entity stood up.

"And when Souji remembers who he really is? What will you do then?" Igor dared to ask.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." A smile touched peach pink lips. "I'll just sit back and let it unfold."

"Very well…" Igor sighed when the entity let out a sad chuckle. "You always were unpredictable."

Igor felt the entity vanish from the Velvet Room.

* * *

_**Yosagami High School**_

_**The Next Day**_

The moment the students arrived to class they were immediately called to the auditorium for an announcement from the principal. Souji stood alongside Chie and Yosuke when they class was brought into the large room. Mooroka immediately started ranting to the students about paying attention and to not look like worthless slackers. Souji caught sight of Akihiko standing next to the other members of the faculty.

The teenager fingered the picture in his pocket as he observed the silver hair and pale handsome face. He was a tall man wearing a red t-shirt, black combat pants, boots and a black jacket with an air of authority around him and yet he also had an unapproachable demeanor. It was his eyes that drew Souji in through. Those eyes, so full of pain and anger simmering just below the surface. Souji was intrigued.

"Can I have your attention please?" Ms Sofou called out to the assembled students. Silence descended upon the hall. "The principal will speak to you now."

"Everyone, I have been informed of a terrible tragedy." The principal's tone caused all talking to cease completely. "Tatsuha Kamijou, a third year student was found dead this morning."

"What?" Yosuke whispered as the students began to talk amongst themselves again.

"Oh god…" Chie's hand covered her mouth.

"Tatsuha? Who was he?" Souji whispered to his friends.

"He was in Saki-senpai's class. He was always kinda depressed and never really talked to anyone." Yosuke choked out.

"The police have informed me that he was murdered." This caused uproar in the hall.

"M-Murdered…" Chie looked like she was going to be sick.

"This isn't happening." Yosuke closed his eyes as if believing that he could wish this all away.

"I have told the police that they can expect full co-operation from the students. His death has not been linked to the bullying around the school but if anyone has any information concerning this then please inform the police immediately." The principal informed the gathered students.

"I'm gonna talk to Saki." Yosuke murmured when he saw the distraught girl. "She knew Tatsuha a little."

"Ok…" Chie mumbled as she watched him walk over to the girl. "I can't believe a student is dead."

"Did you know him?" Souji asked her.

"No but just the thought that a student was murdered it's too unreal." Chie visibly shuddered.

"Do you want to walk home together with Yosuke after school?" Souji offered the distraught girl.

"Yeah…thanks Souji." Chie smiled weakly.

The rest of the day passed by with a morbid sense of fascination and fear permeating the air and the students hurriedly made their way home when the last bell rang. Yosuke had gone to see if Saki was doing ok while Souji and Chie waited at the front gate. Soon the honey haired teenager ran out of the front entrance breathless and pale. The moment he saw him Souji sensed that something was very wrong.

"What's wrong Yosuke?" Souji approached him.

"Look at this picture!" he thrust a photo into Souji's hand. "I got it from the yearbook the third year's keep."

"What? Oh god…" he trailed off when he saw the picture of Tatsuha. "He was the boy on the Midnight Channel. Those eyes, the shape…it's him!"

"Are you sure?" Chie looked at the picture.

"It's him. I even asked some students and some of the said something about him being on the channel a few nights ago." Yosuke explained.

"But that's impossible! I mean they might have gotten it wrong! You guys even said that the image was blurry." Chie looked between them.

"No…it's him. We have to go back in there." Souji was adamant.

"Are you insane?" Chie yelled. "We were lucky to find a way out last time."

"But that bear thing might be there to help like last time." Yosuke pointed out. "I think Souji has a point."

"This is crazy! I'm not gonna go back there!" Chie turned and ran off before another word could be said.

"Great, now what?" Yosuke muttered.

"I need to go back in there. Let's check it out now." Souji began walking away from the school.

"What? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Yosuke ran after him.

"Look, that boy is dead and he was on the Midnight Channel. There has to be something in that world." Souji answered.

"Fine, I get your point but we're gonna need a plan." The light haired teenager suddenly stopped. "I'll call Chie. I'll meet you at Junes in the food court."

Souji watched as Yosuke ran off down the hill. He glanced down at the picture of the dead student and so many different feelings surged throughout his body. He had never met the kid before but with the knowledge that he was dead after appearing on that channel couldn't be a coincidence and a feeling of helplessness consumed him. This was a waste of life. Someone had ended this boy's life.

Putting the picture in his pocket Souji made his way to Junes.

* * *

_**Junes**_

_**Electronics Department**_

Yesterday when she witnessed the trio of students vanishing into the television set Aigis called Akihiko and filled him in on what she had seen. Without a doubt there was something wrong with this town and the strange phenomenon was happening without a Dark Hour interval. In Port Island the Shadows and Tartarus only emerged during the Dark Hour but the Apathy Syndrome victims were left behind once the Shadows consumed their minds.

It was obvious that the boy with the light purple hair possessed a bizarre ability, maybe even a Persona but without Fuuka around to confirm this it would be difficult to approach him without fear of starting a fight. Akihiko was on his way to the Junes store as soon as the school day ended and Aigis made her way to the store to catch up to those three students. And now another victim had been found after the fog lifted across the town.

Yukari was still in Okina but so far there had been no sign of disturbance in the city at all. The girl had been informed of the state of affairs in Inaba and she was already on her way to the rural town. The battle machine narrowed her eyes when the silver haired boy entered the food court. He glanced around the area a few times before taking up a seat at a round table. Aigis made sure that she was kept out of sight as she continued her observation of the teenager.

She had searched for any clue as to his identity over the last few days but she had been unable to find anything. She had even asked around town about him. In a small place like Inaba the families practically knew each other but no one knew anything about Souji. It was as if he had fallen from the sky.

"Aigis…" she turned her blue eyes so that she faced Akihiko. "Anything to report?"

"Souji has arrived but there is no sign of the others." She replied.

"Here they come now." Akihiko nodded towards the food court. Surer enough the other two arrived. The boy was holding a rope and a golf club.

"Should we follow them into the TV this time?" Aigis asked.

"I never thought I'd hear that in my life." Akihiko smirked. "Let's wait and see. We can't go in there without any prior knowledge of the place."

"Then we confront them?" Aigis raised an eyebrow.

"I'll talk to Souji." Akihiko nodded. The expression on his face was tormented.

"Is this because of what you saw with him?" Aigis asked gently.

"Yeah…I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to know the truth." Akihiko admitted.

"That is understandable." Aigis sighed heavily. "And what if he does know Minato? What will you do then?"

"Let's follow them." Akihiko quickly went after the trio as they entered the electronics department.

Aigis shook her head sadly but she followed him anyway. She may be a machine but she was no longer blind to human emotion nor was she immune to it. She loved Minato, he was her family and the pain she felt when he died was truly unbearable. Even though it had been a year the wounds were still fresh from that time when Erebus had caused time to repeat itself and they had been sealed within the dormitories.

A lot of hidden emotion had been brought to the surface and once inseparable friends fought one another violently. Akihiko and Aigis both ended up battling their friends to win the key that would allow them to discover the real reason Minato had died. Even after all that and rebuilding fragile friendships Akihiko had never truly dealt with his boyfriend's death. He had gone to the funeral but after that he seemed to just become detached from the world around him.

The machine spotted the trio of students entering the department area and they both made sure that they couldn't be detected by them. Akihiko watched as the girl was handed the rope which was tied around the waist of the honey haired teenager. After they talked for a few minutes both Souji and the other boy vanished into the large screen while the girl stayed and held onto the rope.

Akihiko frowned when the girl pulled on the rope only to have it snap away from the screen, cleanly severed from the boy it was attached to. The girl fell to her knees as her shoulders shook. Turning to Aigis the silver haired man had a look of determination on his face.

"When those two turn up again we'll confront them." Akihiko stated with finality.

"Understood…" Aigis nodded. "I shall remain here and observe the situation."

"I'll head back to the inn." Akihiko was already walking towards the door. "We'll make a plan for tomorrow."

* * *

And another chapter from me to you my wonderful readers :) I'd like to point out that when I played the game I spelt his name Souji Seto so I'll use that. I'm sorry if I got it wrong but I'm used to it. The very first time I played the game I called him Eiri Sakuma :) Yeah, I'm a Gravitation fan. Guess who my favourite characters are, hehe.

So who was in the Velvet Room with Igor and Margaret? Why was Tatsuha a victim? What is Souji's connection to Minato? All will be revealed in time. Stayed tuned and watch for more.

Also a big thanks to everyone who helped me with the proper spellings of any building I got wrong. Coming up next is the arrival of Souji's Shadow, I promise you all. Till next time everyone :)


	9. The Eyes Have It

**Chapter Nine**

**The Eyes Have It**

_**The Other World**_

It was such a strange sensation when a person travelled through the TV. Once inside it was like being engulfed in warm liquid, like a cocoon almost and then the blinding light sliced into their vision. Upon entering the other world Souji and Yosuke immediately noticed that they were back on the same stage as before. Fog was settled across the landscape and standing there in front of them was the bizarre blue and red bear.

Yosuke breathed out his relief when he felt the rope that was still attached to his waist and Souji seemed to be unharmed. Yosuke could feel a headache already forming the longer he stayed in this strange fog. The bear moved towards the two boys as soon as they appeared a scowl on his large face although it just made him look kinda cute.

"What are you guys doing back here?" the bear asked angrily.

"Oh, hello again." Souji approached the bear. "Listen, we need your help."

"Did you take that person away yet?" the bear asked.

"Person?" Yosuke questioned.

"There was a person in here but they're gone now." The bear answered. "Did you guys have something to do with that?"

"Do you think it was Tatsuha?" Souji murmured quietly.

"There's a chance it might be." Yosuke nodded.

"Listen, please help us. Someone died on our side." Souji turned back to the bear.

"What do you need me for? You guys are just gonna keep throwing people in here." The bear pouted.

"Wait a minute, someone's throwing people in here?" Yosuke interrupted.

"Well you're the ones behind it!" the bear accused them.

"Hell no!" Yosuke yelled.

"Wahh!" the bear ducked behind Souji's legs again. "Don't yell at me!"

"Then don't accuse us!" Yosuke crossed his arms.

"My world's been getting weirder lately. Someone is throwing people into my world and messing it up. I just want it to stop." The bear sounded remorseful.

"And why should we help a bear who accused us?" Yosuke challenged.

"I'm the only one who can get you out of here remember." Teddie waved his little arms.

"This time we came prepared…oh no!" Yosuke panicked when he noticed that the rope had been severed. "Oh man Chie is gonna kill us."

"You're stuck here unless you help me out." Teddie bounced up and down.

"We came here because a guy appeared on the Midnight Channel and now he's dead." Yosuke sighed heavily.

"Just tell us what you know." Souji faced the bear. "My name's Souji. What's yours?"

"Teddie." The bear grinned.

"Figures…" Yosuke muttered. "So what do you know?"

"There was a presence here but it's gone now. It vanished right after the Shadows went crazy." Teddie replied.

"Shadows?" Souji's eyes went wide.

"They live here." Teddie frowned. "Anyway if you guys promise to find the real culprit then I'll help you."

"Sure, that's why we're here you dumb bear." Yosuke said irritably.

"Ok then follow me! Oh, first take these." Teddie handed them glasses he pulled from his body.

"What are these for?" Yosuke glanced at the objects.

"They can help you see through the fog." Teddie explained.

"Let's go…" Souji took the glasses and placed them on. "It works."

"Wow!" Yosuke looked around when he put the glasses on. "I can see clearly now with these."

"I'll take you to the last place that person was before he vanished." Teddie walked towards a metal bridge.

"Oh man, OI hope we know what we're doing." Yosuke groaned but he followed the bear across the bridge with Souji by his side.

Because of the glasses Teddie had given them the teenage boys were able to get a much better look at the world around them. Above was a red and black ominous sky and they were heading across the metal bridge until they came onto a road that looked very familiar. Teddie took them to the road that lead into the shopping district in Inaba but there was something very wrong with this version of the town.

The buildings were a nasty brown colour, almost like wet sand and the doors leading into the shops were sealed except for one. Teddie brought them to a halt outside the place that was a replica of the Konishi liquor store in the northern part of the district. The place where the door should be was in fact a red and black portal just like the one leading into that room at the inn. Souji felt something lick into place when he thought about that room and the posters he had seen. He knew that red kimono wearing female was familiar.

"Miyumi Yamano!" he cried suddenly.

"Huh? What about her?" Yosuke asked with a worried look. "She was that announcer who died last week right?"

"Yeah but do you remember that room we went to?" Souji asked while Teddie stared at the verbal exchange between the two.

"I won't forget that anytime soon." Yosuke shuddered.

"The posters on the walls where of that enki singer." Souji answered. "I saw her posters around town after I was released from the hospital."

"Oh my god you're right!" Yosuke stared at his friend in shock. "Man, she must've really hated that woman to do that."

"If Yamano was in that room then she was also thrown in here." The silver haired boy walked up to Teddie. "How many people have been thrown in here?"

"I dunno exactly but I distinctly felt two people here." The bear backed away from the portal.

"And Tatsuha found her body right?" Souji looked thoughtful. "But how did they get here?"

"Do you really think she died in here. And Tatsuha too?" Yosuke looked sick.

"Teddie…" Souji trailed off when he saw the look of fright on the bear's face. His eyes were impossibly wide. "What is it?"

"Can you guys fight?" Teddie gulped loudly.

"Huh, what do you ask?" Souji stiffened when he felt something…nasty nearby. "What is that?"

"The Shadows are coming." Teddie stated to panic. "Oh this is bad!"

"What are you…Souji, what is that?" Yosuke backed away onto the road.

Souji turned his attention back at the portal and backed away from the entrance into the store as the surface began to ripple. From out of the doorway two black blobs of darkness fell to the ground in a heap but they immediately began to move. Souji could make out claws from the mass that was the body and they had blue masks for faces with a roman numeral on the forehead. He gritted his teeth as the two Shadows moved closer to him. He knew what these things were on an instinctive level.

He knew what they craved for. Souji felt his heart beat increase when the Shadows took on a different form. The black masses changed into giant spherical mounds with large pink tongues with teeth set into thick mouths. They simply looked like beach balls with mouths but without proper weapons these things would tear his friends apart. Souji looked down at the golf club had was given to use as a weapon. He knew this wouldn't be enough.

Souji backed away from the two Shadows who now had their attention fixed on him. He caught sight of Teddie and Yosuke trying to reach him but without weapons they couldn't do anything against them. Souji glared at the beasts with those horrid grins as they floated nearer to his location. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head, a voice that was soothing to him.

Souji felt dizzy and he fell to his knees clutching his aching head. What the hell was happening to him? He knew what these things were and he knew how to fight them, the knowledge was there but the origin of that knowledge was still out of his grasp. He felt like screaming in frustration and pain. Souji turned his eyes upwards when the voice became louder and clearer through the haze of pain.

_Open yourself to the Arcana. Don't be afraid of what you are._

"A-Arcana?" Souji stammered fearfully.

_This is what you are. Take your first form and use the power within you. If you want to save them they listen to me!_

"Please…help me…" Souji whispered.

_Reach out to the card before you, grasp it and bring your power to the surface. Trust in me and yourself._

"The card…yes, the Fool." Souji could see it so clearly in front of him. The card was floating there and the Fool was etched into the card.

Without a second thought Souji reached out and grasped the card. He felt raw energy coursing throughout his body as sharp as a lightning bolt and just as powerful. He doubled over from the force of the power he was experiencing. Souji tried to scream when the painful became too unbearable when something seemed to break through the red haze he was trapped in.

Looking down he saw that his hands were extending outward, the nails now elongated and silver in colour. Black sleeves covered his arms and a double bladed weapon emerged so that he was holding it in his right hand. His body felt rejuvenated, stronger and larger. As he got back to his feet Souji looked at the two Shadows and smirked when he could smell their uneasiness around him now.

His eyes drifted down to examine his body. He saw a long black coat, silver strands flowing around his torso and eyes blinked out from a slitted helmet. For a moment his mind went totally blank then with a calmness he didn't know he had Souji knew what he had become. He was no longer Souji, he was something else imbued with the power of the Fool Arcana. A name was on his lips as he raised one hand towards the two Shadows in front of him.

"I am Izanagi." He growled in a voice that was both soothing and yet terrifying. "Zio!"

A bolt of lightning blasted outwards from his hand and collided with the first Shadow causing the creature to fall to the floor. Another bolt of lightning blasted at the second Shadow and Izanagi used his blade to slice through them both before they could regain their strength. The moment the two Shadows dissolved back into the darkness that spawned them Izanagi glided away from the site of the brief fight and glanced down to see a stunned Teddie and a shell shocked Yosuke.

"W-What t-the hell j-just happened?" Yosuke fell to the ground. He had watched in horror when his classmate transformed into a black coated monster with a large blade.

"No wonder the Shadows were afraid of you." Teddie sounded like he was awestruck.

"S-Souji?" Yosuke whispered fearfully when the teenager called the power back and his body transformed once more into his own one.

"I'm ok…I think." Souji mumbled tiredly.

"W-What was that? I mean you turned into that thing!" Yosuke scrambled to his feet.

"I…I just know to do it." Souji staggered a little but Yosuke managed to catch him and hold him up.

"Oh man, I don't think we should be here anymore." The teenager looked nervously at the portal.

"But that boy died here and that woman. I have to know the truth." Souji gritted his teeth.

"Yeah but you turned into that thing! You even said your name was Izanagi! That is not normal man!" Yosuke was getting hysterical.

"Stop that Yosuke, you're troubling Sensei." Teddie stand beside the silveret proudly.

"Sensei? Since when?" Yosuke turned to the bear.

"Well he has that amazing power and you're practically useless." Teddie said bluntly.

"Izanagi…" Souji whispered.

"Sensei that was amazing!" Teddie cheered. "You were truly bear-illant!"

"Oh my god…" Yosuke moaned.

"The Shadows have gone now. We can check out that place now." Teddie approached the portal.

"I don't know…" Yosuke frowned.

"Yosuke, please come with us. We'll go back after we check this place out." Souji squeezed his arm. "Please."

"Ok, I'll check it out." Yosuke nodded as he relented.

The trio entered through the portal and emerged into the liquor store. The place looked exactly the same as the one in the real world. Liquor bottles lay scattered around the floor, on the counter and in various fridges lined along the wall.

Aside from the ramshackle appearance the place looked the same. Teddie stood next to the door while Yosuke and Souji examined the store carefully. When they approached the counter a voice echoed throughout the store.

"I just want this to end…" a melancholy voice sighed. "Everything hurts all the time."

"Who the hell is that?" Yosuke looked around but he could see no one. "Is that Tatsuha?"

"He worked here right? It's a possibility." Souji felt coldness seep into his bones as the voice talked again.

"I hate this town!" Tatsuha screamed. "People look at me like I'm a freak, my parents hate me and that bastard…why did he…oh god!"

"He's crying." Teddie listened to the heart wrenching sobbing. "What happened to him?"

"He must've been in so much pain." Yosuke whispered.

"Why? Why did I do that! I let that bastard fuck me and then he just laughed it off!" Tatsuha screamed louder. "The razor makes it go away, it makes everything better. Just a little cut and I'll be ok." The boy continued to weep. "Y-Yosuke…why won't you notice me? All you see is that Saki bitch! C-Can't you s-see what I-I feel?"

"Oh my god." Yosuke's hand flew to his mouth.

"Someone used him…he cut himself to escape it." Souji summarized. His eyes became saddened as he watched his friend. "Yosuke…"

"I…I never noticed him. I didn't even know him until today." Yosuke looked at the floor in shock. "He, he liked me?"

"That voice, it's his repressed self. These are the feelings he could never show anyone else." Teddie explained to them.

"Souji, I didn't know. I swear I didn't!" Yosuke turned to his friend frantically.

"Oh I never noticed him when I was so desperate for attention. Oh boo hoo." Another voice joined his own.

"Huh?" Teddie and Souji looked to the source and saw black smoke pouring into the store.

"I never noticed him even when he was panting after my cock. I'm really that pathetic." The voice laughed.

"Who are you? Who's there?" Yosuke clenched his fists.

"You know the only reason I came here was because it sounded like a fun time." The owner of the voice stepped out from the darkness.

"What the hell?" Yosuke fell back. A replica of himself stood there laughing at him. He looked exactly the same as Yosuke except for the eyes; they were a horrid yellow colour.

"Really, this shit hole of a town is so beneath me. I'm bored out of my mind here. But now things are looking up." The clone grinned manically.

"What are you talking about?" Yosuke cried.

"Even when you found Souji that day you thought it would be your ticket out of the monotony if your miserable little life." The clone scowled.

"No, no that's not true!" Yosuke pleaded.

"You can't lie to me. After all I am you." the clone laughed.

"No, no that's not it!" Yosuke screamed at the clone. "You're not me!"

"Hahahahah! That's right! Deny me and give me what I want!" the clone laughed as black smoke encased his body.

Yosuke was thrown back when a gust of wind tore through the store leaving only Souji to face off against whatever this thing was. When the smoke cleared something else stood in the clone's place. A large monster that resembled a black toad appeared from the smoke and a human shaped creature was sitting atop it.

A thick red scarf was wrapped around the neck and hands as big as Souji's head waved in the stagnant air. The creature let out a horrid shriek as it moved to stand directly in front of Souji. The silveret gripped the golf club tightly in both hands.

"I am a Shadow. The true self." The creature growled in that inhuman voice. "I'll crush anything that bores me. Starting with you!"

Souji closed his eyes and let the power of the Fool Arcana wash through his body. He felt his body changing, altering as the power coursed through him. As the Izanagi personality emerged completely Souji felt himself regress within the mind of the entity he had physically turned into and watched through eyes that were no longer his own.

"Sensei, don't worry!" Teddie's voice echoed in his mind. "I'll use my nose to back you up here!"

"Scan the enemy." Izanagi intoned. Through the scan Izanagi saw the name of his enemy. It was Jiraiya. Izanagi smirked at his opponent. This would be interesting.

"Yikes, this is a strong one. Find his weakness and crush him!" Teddie answered.

"Eat this." Jiraiya screamed as he unleashed his main attack Winds of Oblivion. Izanagi grunted as he fell to his knees.

"It'll take more than that to beat me." He growled then raised his hand and releases Zio.

The bolt sent Jiraiya to the ground with a screech of agony. Izanagi lunged forward and cleaved the front of the black toad with his blade. Darkness pulsed from the open wound causing the Shadow to grunt as he got back to his feet. Izanagi guarded his body against the next attack. Jiraiya used the toad to attack his opponent while Izanagi dodged the attack. Next he shot another Zio and followed up with a cleave attack to the toad's skull. Jiraiya screamed in rage and pain but he got back up for another attack.

"Die already!" Jiraiya screamed.

"On your knees Jiraiya, beg me for a quick defeat." Izanagi smirked haughtily behind his silver facial guard.

"Ahhh!!!" the toad master let out a scream of rage as he charged forward.

Izanagi calmly brought up his left hand and released a Zio straight into Jiraiya's upper torso. The Shadow fell to his knees as darkness started to pool around his large body and his breathing became haggard. The Shadow collapsed to the floor completely out of strength while Yosuke began to stir with Teddie by his side.

"My head…" Yosuke moaned as he sat up. "Oh…Souji?"

"Yosuke, you have to confront this." Izanagi faced the scared teenager. "He's your Shadow, your other self."

"I-I don't understand." Yosuke swallowed thickly.

"You've denied his existence and it attacked you. I think this might have happened to that other boy." Teddie said sadly.

"But…But I can't…" Yosuke wouldn't look at his replica.

"Look at him." Izanagi commanded. "It's ok to be scared. But you have to confront it."

"I…oh god, I did feel those things." Yosuke gathered the courage to look at the Shadow. "I hated coming to this town. No one would talk to me because of Junes and I was just bored."

"…." The Shadow said nothing.

"Then you came from out of the fog that day." He smiled nostalgically at Souji. "I thought finally there's something to do in this town. And the truth is you're the first person I've really talked to."

"…." The Shadow was watching his host expectantly.

"I'm sorry…I never wanted to admit that. I was just afraid that you'd hate you real me once you saw me." Yosuke admitted sheepishly.

"I highly doubt that." Izanagi nodded but there was a hint of playfulness in his tone.

"The truth is you're me and I'm you." Yosuke approached his Shadow. "I know that now."

The Shadow gave a brief nod then blue light encased him and his body ascended slightly off the ground. The Yosuke clone transformed into another entity, a creature with a thin white body, a red scarf and blades attached to his hands. He had a toad shaped mouth with teeth that looked like razors. The entity vanished and a tarot card appeared in its place. Yosuke reached up and grasped the card.

"You Persona has awoken." Izanagi said.

"Yeah, his name is Jiraiya." Yosuke sighed then fell to the ground. "My head hurts a little."

"Are you ok?" Izanagi asked.

"Y-Yeah but…" he stared at the entity. "Why do I have this card and you actually changed?"

"I…I do not know." Izanagi looked at his hands. "I do not understand yet. Souji…" the entity held his head as he transformed back into his human half.

"Are you ok dude?" Yosuke grasped his shoulders.

"I'm a little tired." Souji admitted.

"This place makes humans tired a lot easily." Teddie explained. "Maybe you should go back now."

"That's a good idea." Yosuke agreed. "We'll figure out our Personas later on."

The two teenagers and their companion made their way back to the stage area again. Teddie had already called up the stack of TVs to allow them to pass back into their own world but the bear had one more thing to ask before they left.

"So you guys really are innocent." The bear said in awe.

"Don't tell me you still suspected us?" Yosuke yelled.

"Well I had to make sure!" Teddie stamped his foot. "Anyway the Shadows only get really violent when the fog lifts here and that happened a few days ago."

"That must have been when Tatsuha died." Yosuke paled at the mention of the dead boy.

"Please, find the culprit behind this. I'll help you Sensei!" Teddie was adamant.

"I promise." Souji replied with a small smile.

"Thank you Sensei! Oh, and you too Yosuke." Teddie waved his hand.

"We'll see you later Ted. Come on Souji." Yosuke took his friend y the arm and entered the TVs.

"YOU IDIOTS!!!" that was the first thing to greet them when they entered Junes. "I thought you were dead!"

"Sorry about that Chie." Yosuke rubbed his sore head.

"You guys are so stupid! Do you know how worried I was? I hate you both!" the girl screeched then ran off.

"I think we may have gone too far." Yosuke groaned. "Let's apologize tomorrow. I'm just too tired to do anything now."

Souji didn't answer but he followed Yosuke out of Junes. His body was still tingling with the raw energy he had been given through his transformation into Izanagi.

He had a lot of questions and he could only hope that maybe Igor had some answers.


	10. Those Girls Wearing Pink

**Chapter Ten**

**Those Girls Wearing Pink**

_**Port Island**_

_**November 16th 2009**_

_Yukari Takeba was a girl who was always sure of what she wanted out of life. She was one of the most popular students in the school and she got excellent grades. Boys from different grades wanted to date her but she never gave any of them the time of day until he came along. _

_Minato Arisato was an enigma wrapped up in a puzzle and she was confident that she possessed the key to unlocking that puzzle. The truth was she had fallen in love with the blue haired student. He was strong, always making sure that his team made it through the floors of Tartarus. _

_He was a quiet teenager but his resilience and charm were inspiring. Yukari had watched him grow in strength and power and she had seen the way he helped people around him. Yukari had made a vow that this would be the day she would ask him out him officially. She knew that Minato liked her, he always made time for her and helped her to reconcile with her estranged mother. She had arranged to meet up with Minato in her room later this evening after school._

_Yukari frowned when the clock struck ten and there was still so sign of the blue haired teenager. He had promised to be here by this time and Minato never missed a date before. Yukari grabbed her call and tried to phone him but he had it turned off for once. Beginning to feel agitated Yukari left her room and went downstairs into the lounge. _

_She found Junpei and Fuuka having a conversation about different games when she asked if they saw Minato anywhere. Yukari began to feel angry when Fuuka told her that Akihiko and Minato arrived back hours ago and had gone to their dorm rooms. Yukari couldn't believe the nerve of him to stand her up like that. He promised her that he would meet her tonight. This was the one time she really needed him to be with her. Running back upstairs she went to his room and knocked. When she didn't get an answer she pushed the door open only to see an empty room._

_"Where is he?" Yukari frowned angrily._

_"Yukari…" Mitsuru called from the hallway. "I was wondering if you could do me a favour."_

_"Yeah, what is it?" Yukari plastered a smile on her face when the red head approached her._

_"The console on the fourth floor is acting up again. I was wondering if you could take a look at it. I'd ask Minato or Akihiko but I can't find them." Mitsuru explained._

_"Of course." Yukari nodded then made her way to the stairs._

_"Strange…it's not like Akihiko to vanish like this…" Mitsuru muttered. She shook her head then went back downstairs to the lounge._

_Yukari frowned again as she went to the fourth floor of the building. The SEES always held their meetings here and the console was the device used to monitor the members of SEES in their rooms and in certain areas of the building. _

_Funny though because Yukari remembered that Minato told Mitsuru he had fixed the machine and it wouldn't need to be looked at for another month. He told her that last week. When she entered the room Yukari approached the dark console and started to look over the main control panel._

_The device was shut off to converse power and because Mitsuru figured that her friends deserved some privacy. After five minutes of looking over the machine Yukari groaned in annoyance and brought her hand down onto a switch. She wasn't that good with computers and she was angry that Minato had stood her up tonight. _

_She wanted to tell him her feelings so badly and this was what she got? As she let out a hiss of rage she was drawn to the screen when it lit up. She realized that she must have hit the power button when the screen revealed the bedrooms of the SEES and the wavy lines that would show her if someone was in their room. Her brown eyes stopped on a specific line that was coming from Akihiko's room…in fact according to this there were two lines. Fuuka, Aigis, Ken, Junpei and Koromaru were downstairs and Mitsuru had been heading there._

_"Don't go tonight." Akihiko's normally commanding voice was practically oozing with lust._

_"I'm late enough as it is." Another voice answered and it sounded regretful and yet a tinged with amusement. "But I don't want to go…"_

_"Then cancel." Akihiko sounded amused and husky. "Stay with me tonight."_

_"I'll come back to you." Minato pressed a kiss to Akihiko's lips._

_"Love you…" Akihiko smiled as he kissed the blue haired boy more passionately._

_Yukari watched in horror and boiling rage when a naked Akihiko pulled an equally naked Minato down onto the bed they had just fucked on. For a moment her mind went completely lack and numbness seeped into her bones. She couldn't even breathe as she watched the boy she loved more than life being kissed by another boy…by Akihiko Sanada. _

_She could feel her hands shaking by her sides as her vision seemed to be clouded with a red haze. How could she have missed this? How the fuck could that silver haired boxer get Minato? Who could Minato even be gay? He was always hanging out with girls and had them falling at his feet. He never even looked at another boy twice even when that new kid Ryoji started following him around like a lovesick puppy._

_"B-But I…I l-love you…" Yukari whispered in barely suppressed horror._

_"I love you too." Minato whispered but he may as well have screamed it from the top of Everest._

_"No…" Yukari backed away from the console. In that moment a rage so great filled her heart and she hated Akihiko Sanada far more than any Shadow that ever crossed her path._

* * *

_**Inaba**_

_**Train Station **_

Yukari jolted awake from her dream, her memory of that night when all her hopes for a future with the blue haired boy were crushed. Only three months after that night they buried Minato in Port Island, it had been his wish to be buried in the place that gave him so much happiness. As soon as the group stopped that Erebus incident Akihiko left Port Island without so much as a goodbye.

Yukari felt something squirm and twist within her and that familiar feeling of utter loathing she had for Akihiko surfaced once more. He could have saved Minato from his fate, he could've gone back and stopped him from sealing Nyx but he chose to just let the person he claimed to love die. Yukari had been full of fire and anger and with enough rage to guarantee her victory alongside Mitsuru. But Akihiko managed to find the combination of Personas to fuse Thanatos and the battle was effectively his.

Her brown doe eyes were drawn to the landscape around her and it helped to calm her ravaged soul a little. She would be meeting up with Aigis and Akihiko later today at the Amagi Inn so they could discuss their next course of action.

Okina was a quiet place, there were no Shadows at all to be found there and as such Mitsuru ordered Yukari to go to Inaba and help out there. When the train stopped Yukari grabbed her bags and made her way to the bus stop. She wondered if this would turn out to be another Nyx event…and if Akihiko would let someone else die without doing anything to stop it.

* * *

_**Inaba**_

_**Hanamura Residence**_

Two days after their excursion into the other world and the awakening of their Personas both Souji and Yosuke felt like the time was right to go back there. They both wanted to bring Chie but the girl still stubbornly refused to help despite their apologies and the evidence that the Tatsuha boy died there.

Besides Chie was more than busy helping her best friend out with the Amagi Inn. Yukiko had to request a few days off from school as it was to help with the preparations and it didn't help that the media were in town because of the murders and that the family inn would be featured in more magazines this year round. Yosuke had arranged a date with Saki tonight anyway and afterwards he was spending the night with his aunt in Okina so Souji had free reign of the house.

After making some miso soup to help fight the headache he was still being plagued with he sat down to watch dome television only to see an interview with Yukiko air. She looked lovely with the pink kimono but her frown marred her features. Souji wondered if the girl ever really smiled at all.

After getting a call from Yosuke the silveret cleaned up the dishes then went up to his room. He planned on getting some late night reading down to improve his understanding of the human emotions that seemed to be going haywire throughout his mind. And then there was the matter of Izanagi. Even now the bizarre creature was chuckling away in the confines of Souji's mind, whispering and murmuring different things. Igor had not called him to the Velvet Room and he had no way to reach it so that left him with little knowledge of his own strange Persona.

He was still disturbed by the fact that he could change into another creature and not feel threatened by it. The knowledge that he could become someone else was…comforting to say the least. Yosuke hadn't tried to summon his own Persona yet but they both wanted to wait until they went back to the other world and talked to Teddie. The little bear had more knowledge about this than they did at the moment.

Not feeling tired despite his headache Souji grabbed a book he picked up from the bookstore that afternoon and began to read. It was part one of the Man's Life series and was pretty popular from what he had been told. He had just gotten through the first three chapters when a familiar sound caught his attention and he looked up to see the television set switching on.

His heart already pounding Souji put the book down and watched the screen. The sound of the rain pattering against the glass had become more audible and then he saw something move on the screen through the static. He saw a human shape and he could tell that it was female. It was a lot more pronounced than the one before…come to think of it the shape actually looked a bit like Yukiko. Cold dread filled his core as he reached for his cell phone and dialed Yosuke's number.

"Hello?" the sound of his friend's voice immediately calmed him down.

"Yosuke, it happened again. I'm watching the Midnight Channel." Souji explained quickly.

"What?" Yosuke gasped. "Oh man, did you see who it was?"

"It looked like Yukiko." Souji gripped the phone tighter. "I think it was her."

"Are you sure? Dammit, I should've stayed home tonight." Yosuke groaned angrily.

"It's fine, besides if it is Yukiko we have a chance to help her." Souji pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Yosuke amended.

"We'll need to talk to Yukiko tomorrow though." Souji ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll call Chie. We'll meet up after class tomorrow." Yosuke quickly hung up to call Chie.

"Dammit…" Souji whispered.

When the TV switched off leaving him in just the lamp light he fell onto the futon and fell in a restless sleep.

* * *

_**The Velvet Room**_

The moment he felt the soft cushions beneath him Souji knew he was back in the Velvet Room and hope blossomed in his chest. Finally he would have some answers to what the hell was going on. As usual Igor and Margaret were sitting across from him in the blue interior of the limo. They both looked excited to see him now and he could hazard a guess as to why they looked like that.

"So you have finally awakened to your power." Igor's ancient eyes were alight with merriment.

"This is your first true step forward to finding the truth." Margaret intoned.

"Tell me what the name of your Persona is?" Igor asked.

"Izanagi." Souji automatically answered. "But, he isn't really a Persona."

"Interesting…tell me more." Igor rested his chin on his linked hands.

"His voice…I heard him say something to me…then I released this energy I guess." Souji answered as truthfully as he could.

"This is highly interesting. You are truly special Souji." Igor glanced at Margaret. "Allow me to explain my role to you now. I can fuse these Personas into more powerful ones for you."

"This ability shall grant you more power as you explore the other world." Margaret said with a wry smile.

"Souji, you have the power to transform into other entities but you also have the capability to summon Personas into battle." Igor clicked his fingers and a key emerged in front of Souji.

"This key shall allow you to enter this room at any time if you can locate the door in your world." Margaret explained.

"But why can I turn into Izanagi? If he's not a Persona then what is he?" Souji demanded of them.

"The truth will reveal itself in time and with each soul you bring to life you shall gain the ability to access more of your memories." Igor replied.

"Can't you tell me anything?" Souji was getting agitated with all these cryptic messages.

"Very well, know this Souji…" Igor closed his eyes. "For every life you save another change you shall undertake."

"Wait!" Souji reached out to them but the darkness was already clouding his vision. He collapsed onto the chair, his eyes already closed as sleep overwhelmed him.

* * *

_**Yosagami High School **_

Chie had gone from worry to all out panic by the time the last bell rang to signal the end of the day. When Yosuke cornered her that morning to explain that Souji had seen Yukiko on the Midnight Channel last night the girl had almost gone into a frenzy. Even though she wanted nothing more to do with that other world she still kept an eye on the Midnight Channel.

That boy Tatsuha may have lost his life in there and she couldn't just ignore that no matter how much she wanted to. She tried contacting Yukiko right before classes started but her mother explained that she was still helping out at the inn. She couldn't try again until after class. As soon as the bell rang she pulled out her phone and dialed the number she knew so well. Like before Yukiko's mother picked up to inform her that Yukiko was working in the kitchens today.

"Any word from her yet Chie?" Yosuke asked once the rest of the students left.

"Not yet…look, maybe she really is busy." Chie tried to sound calm.

"But Souji saw her on the screen and you said you saw her to." Yosuke pointed out.

"I know but it might be nothing!" Chie shook her head. "Let me try again."

"Yosuke and I are heading in there later today." Souji packed away his books. "Are you sure you won't come with us?"

"No…" Chie sighed when the phone picked up. "Oh! Yukiko, are you ok? Yeah, that's good. Ok, I'll see you later."

"So she's safe?" Yosuke breathed out his relief.

"Yeah, she's working at the inn for the next two days but then she'll be back to school." Chie looked happy.

"I'm gonna watch the Midnight Channel anyway just in case. The weather report says that it's gonna rain all through the night." Yosuke said.

"Fine, watch the channel but it was probably nothing." Chie grabbed her back. "I'm gonna head home. I'll see you guys later."

"I'm gonna meet up with you later Souji." Yosuke gave him a small smile. "I've gotta work an extra shift at Junes."

"That's fine; I'm going to check out the sport clubs." Souji nodded.

"Oh, what are you thinking about taking up?" the honey haired teenager asked.

"I dunno yet. But it looks like fun." Souji replied with a smile.

"That's cool dude. I'll see you later." Yosuke waved then left the classroom.

* * *

_**Midnight**_

In the end Souji joined the basketball club and met Kou and Daisuke, two friends who were fun to talk to. As a result he accessed a new Social Link, a voice in his head telling him that it was the Strengths Arcana. He spent the afternoon getting to know the team and having a meal with Kou and Daisuke before heading home. Mr. and Mrs. Hanamura were attending a meeting with the workers to discuss increased wages while Yosuke came back from his date with Saki around ten in the evening.

As predicted it was still raining late into the night. The two friends watched some TV before finishing up their school work then heading to their rooms to wait for the Midnight Channel. Souji felt butterflies dancing in his belly as the seconds ticked away. He could hear Izanagi in his head, whispering things he couldn't really understand.

Souji glanced at his door when he heard a brief knock. Yosuke pushed the door open and quietly stepped into the room. He didn't need to say a word as he took up a seat next to Souji on the sofa and turned his attention to the TV. The only sound was that of the rain against the glass and the occasional sound of a car horn.

The night could have been peaceful in its simplicity until the TV came on and that familiar haze and sound filled the otherwise quiet room. Both boys approached the set and stared at the now blatant figure of Yukiko Amagi on the screen. She was wearing a pink ball gown and standing outside a large castle. Yukiko winked saucily and the screen then brought up a microphone to her painted lips.

"Hi everyone and welcome to Princess Yukiko's Hunt for her Prince Charming!" the black haired girl laughed.

"What the hell is this?" Yosuke had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"I'm going to find the perfect man to take me away and I want you to watch as it happens." Yukiko winked again. "I'm also wearing my lacey unmentionables so stay tuned!"

"No way is that Yukiko." Yosuke shook his head.

"So come on, follow me into my castle and let's see if I can find a prince." Yukiko ran towards the gate of the castle and the boys could distinctly see a red and black portal that was in place of a front door.

"I'm gonna call Chie." Yosuke grabbed his phone the moment the picture vanished.

"We'll talk to Teddie tomorrow." Souji groaned as another headache assaulted him.

"Yeah Chie, I know I saw her too. Listen, we're gonna go get her tomorrow. Ok, I'll see you later." Yosuke hung up.

"How is she?" Souji inquired.

"She wants to come with us but do you think she'll be safe without a Persona?" Yosuke frowned.

"Do you really think we can stop her?" Souji pointed out.

"I guess you're right. I'll see you in the morning." Yosuke left the bedroom. After taking some pills for the headache Souji went to bed.

* * *

Ryotaro Dojima grunted when his partner handed him the cup of coffee he asked for half an hour ago. Seriously was the kid completely useless? His day had started off bad with the media hounding him about the two murders and then he got a call from an officer about bringing in two teenagers charged with holding weapons and threatening said officer.

The detective winced when the cold liquid touched his lips and tongue. He made a mental note to yell at Adachi later. After sorting out both Yosuke and Souji the detective had gone back to trying to find anything that could lead him to the murderer in these cases although he was still bothered by what happened with the teenagers. They had been caught carrying a dagger and an imitation katana but Yosuke claimed it was for a project at school. Dojima didn't buy that for a second.

That boy Souji, there was still so many pieces missing with him. His memories had yet to return, if they ever would, and then he pulls a stunt like that with the sword. Dojima hated to think about it but the murders started a week after that kid drifted into Inaba from the fog.

He was forced to think along the lines of Souji being involved in the murders. Unable to force away thoughts about those two boys he called Nanako to tell her that he would be late home then grabbed his coat and left the office without Adachi.

He found out from the receptionist that a girl in a green jacket came to get the boys and took them to Junes. Dojima frowned; the store was practically empty on a Sunday so why go there at all? By the time he made it to the store the place was empty save for a few part time workers. After asking a few of the workers Dojima found out that Souji, Yosuke and a girl wearing a green jacket came into Junes but no one had seen them since.

Thanking the worker Dojima made his way into the last department the trio had been seen entering into. There were only a few people in the TV section of the electronics department but no sign of Souji and his friends. The detective felt irritation seep into his bones as he looked around for the teenagers but found nothing.

He shouldn't have let those kids go after they came in with the weapons. Sighing he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the bottle of pills he carried around. He could already feel the familiar feeling of the migraine forming behind his eyes. Taking out two pills he popped them into his mouth and swallowed. As usual the bitterness of the tablets made him cringe but he had gotten used to it long ago.

"Excuse me sir but can I help you?" a male voice asked from behind him.

"Huh?" Dojima turned and stared into aquamarine eyes behind gold tresses. The man looked to be in his late twenties and he was wearing a red Junes work apron. "Oh, I'm just looking for some kids."

"Your kids?" the man asked.

"I'm a detective." Dojima pulled out his badge. "I just want to ask them some questions."

"Ok, I did see some kids come in here." The man replied. "It must've been half an hour ago I guess."

"Damn…well thanks anyway." Dojima nodded. "Ah, what's your name?"

"I'm Cain Takahashi." The blond man offered his hand.

"Cain, huh? Weird name. I'm Ryotaro Dojima." The older man replied. "If you see them could you give me a call?"

"Of course." Cain took the card he was given. "I'm sorry for asking but does this have to do with the recent deaths?"

"I can't discuss that with you." Dojima muttered. "But if you see them could you call me?"

"No problem." Cain replied.

"Thanks…" Dojima left the department. As soon as the detective left Cain made his way to a back room in the department and pulled out a phone.

"This is Machina 001 reporting in. I have visual confirmation of Subject 23. How shall I proceed?" Cain listened to the instructions given to him. "I understand. I shall observe and confirm situation of the Persona."

Putting the phone back into his pocket Cain went back to work.

* * *

**Note**-And the plot unfolds even more. Yeah, I know I made Yukari out to be a cold bitch but she got under my skin so bad when I played The Answer. She was acting like she was the only one in pain and none of them could understand her. Selfish little bitch…

**SPOLIERS FOR P3 FES AHEAD!!!**

Hello! Mitsuru lost her dad, Ken lost his mother, Akihiko watched his sister and best friend die, Junpei lost Chidori, and even Koromaru lost his master in an accident! Seriously could that girl have been more blind and selfish if she tried?

**SPOLIERS END**

I'm sorry for rambling but she makes me so mad sometimes. Anyway coming up is Chie's Persona, the castle exploration and maybe a little more of Cain. And as you guessed Dojima has a bigger part to play in this fable of mine because A) I found him interesting and fun if slightly rugged around the edges, and B) my sister has a crush on him and, yeah she had dreams of him and Adachi before she finished the game…I'm not going there, so she better appreciate this.

Oh, and one this finally note I got a PM asking me to write my own novelization of Persona 3 FES with the Akihiko/Minato pairing. I've already got some ideas for it, such as writing it mostly from Akihiko's perspective and making it so that he was the first person Minato met when he came to port Island. It's just a treat one of my readers wanted and I wanted to know what the rest of you think.

And with that I shall sign of. Enjoy and review!


	11. Yukiko's Castle Part One

**Chapter Eleven**

**Yukiko's Castle Part One**

_**Inaba Shopping District**_

"This is the place I mentioned before." The moment they left the police station Chie had taken to two boys to the shopping district.

"You come here often?" Yosuke raised an eyebrow at the shop.

"The guy here makes really good weapons and armour. I buy things from him when I want to train." Chie explained.

"Well we might as well check it out Souji." Yosuke relented.

Souji followed his friends into the shop only to encounter sweltering heat. The sound of a furnace at the back of the small shop was loud and clear enough and there was the smell of burning metal. There was a single man in the shop, obviously the owner of the place. He was wearing a simple t-shirt and there was a red bandana around his head.

He had wispy red hair and a scarred face; probably from all the metal works he did for a living but form the looks of the weapons lining the racks in his store the man had fantastic skills. Yosuke went to examine several knives while Souji looked through two handed swords. Chie, being a regular customer, was already talking to Daidara about the newest foot armour in stock. Finally Yosuke picked out two kunai blades and Souji settled on a long silver sword with a black hilt.

The silveret wondered how Daidara got away with selling weapons like this in town especially with a guy like Dojima-san on the force. Between them Yosuke and Souji had enough money to buy a weapon and a piece of armour for themselves. Using up most of their allowance the boys and Chie left the shop but only after they forced Chie to promise that she would stay behind them and let them do the fighting.

She didn't confront the Shadows yet and Souji had been exhausted after his battle against Shadow Yosuke but that could be due to the fact that he physically transformed. Chie accepted their story of the Personas with ease because she had been to that other world; she had seen what it was like with her own eyes. After buying their weaponry the teenagers left the shop a little more determined than before.

"Should we leave now?" Souji asked once they left the shop.

"We'll need time to prepare and we can't exactly walk into Junes with all this stuff." Yosuke grumbled.

"We could wear it under our school uniforms. I don't think people will care anyway." Chie was grinning.

"She does have a point." Souji said.

"So we'll meet up at Junes in an hour." Yosuke instructed them.

"Ok, I'll see you guys there." Chie nodded then ran down the street towards her home.

Souji parted ways with them and was making his way to the bus stop when a bright light momentarily stunned him just past Daidara's shop. When his got his vision back he immediately saw a blue door pressed against the wall next to the shops. The passing men, women and children ignored the door and by the looks of it the door might lead back into the Velvet Room.

There was something eerily familiar about the door and the way he felt like he was looking at something soothing. Souji glanced away from the door when he noticed that something in his pocket was glowing. He pulled out the Velvet Key that he had been given. Looking around the shopping district to make sure nobody could see the door Souji relaxed before inserting the key into the hole and turning it. It opened and light invaded his vision once more.

He felt something soft beneath his backside and upon opening his eyes he was back inside the Velvet Room. Igor and Margaret were there as always with satisfied looks on their faces. Souji glanced down at the key in his hand. It looked like an ordinary gold key now, just plain and uninteresting. The metal felt cool against his flesh and it was a perfect fit, like it was supposed to be there. Putting the key back into his jacket pocket he turned his attention to Igor.

"So you have found the door in the real world. I am very impressed with your status thus far." Igor snapped his fingers.

"It is time for you to know our true roles." Margaret held up the thick book she always carried with her. "This is the Persona Compendium."

"You have the ability to not only physically transform but to also summon Personas into battle. Any Personas that you find during your ordeal can be transferred into the Compendium for future battles." Igor smiled.

"I can put them in there and call them later?" Souji surmised.

"You catch on quickly, that is very good." Igor linked his fingers. "Here is a little tip, when you win a battle sometimes the cards of victory will appear before you. You will have to reach out and grab them to gain their power."

"But what about Izanagi?" Souji felt the other entity swirling in his mind. "Can I out him in there?"

"Unfortunately no…Izanagi is so much more than a simple Persona." Igor glanced at Margaret.

"All you have to do is ask for our assistance. Now that you have found the door you can come here whenever you wish." The blue dressed woman smiled.

"What about Yosuke? He has a Persona." Souji questioned.

"Yes but he does not possess the Wild Card, the ability to use multiple Personas. In fact he is aligned to the Magician Arcana." Igor said sagely.

"How do you know that?" Souji frowned.

"Ahh, I see lots of things my friend." Igor refused to make any more comments after that. "But know this; a great trial is ahead for you. This town's future will depend on what you discover in the other world."

"You have been given one year to uncover the truth.

"The next time you come here it shall be to use the Fusion skill. We wish you luck on your journey." Margaret said.

As usual Souji was ejected from the Velvet Room before he could ask anymore questions about Izanagi or the other Personas. He stumbled out onto the sidewalk in the shopping district and the people around him didn't notice that he had vanished through a bright blue door. Souji glanced at his watch and noticed that no time he passed at all when he was in the Velvet Room.

Did time have no meaning in there? He couldn't think about that right now, he had to get ready to meet Yosuke and Chie. When he crossed the street that was when Souji spotted it. A small blue butterfly was flying along the street, dancing near a telephone pole and surrounded by a strange blue aura. Just like the blue door no one even looked at the butterfly twice.

"Huh?" when Souji approached the butterfly it flapped those delicate wings frantically before flying off down the street.

"Wait!" Souji called as he chased after the butterfly.

Souji chased after the small creature until they reached an intersection in the road. Because it was a Sunday there were very few people around the district allowing Souji to chase after the blue butterfly all the way into an alley sandwiched between two stores. The place stank of urine, vomit and cheap booze. Souji wrinkled his nose disgustingly at the smell but he did see the butterfly flying to the far end of the alley. Something in his heart told the silver haired teenager to stop where he was and just watch.

The butterfly stopped and floated above some trash cans, blue light following in its wake. Souji could only stare at the tiny, marvelous creature as it began to fade and the shape of a person took its place. Souji couldn't make out who the person was but he did catch a glimpse of sapphire hair and eyes that matched.

"Minato..." Souji whispered the name and a sadness he never knew crept into his heart.

"Souji!" the teenager jumped when he heard his name being called. He turned around to see Yosuke running towards his location.

"Yosuke…did you see…?" he murmured but when he looked back to see the strange person the alleyway was empty.

"Did I see what? Why did you run in here anyway?" Yosuke questioned him.

"Nothing…I thought I saw something…it was nothing." Souji quickly left the alley before his friend could ask him anymore questions.

Yosuke didn't press the issue thankfully and they spent the next hour getting ready for their excursion into the other world. By the time they reached Junes Chie was already waiting for them by the TV. They were dressed in their school uniforms and the armour they each bought fit as easily as a t-shirt underneath their jackets.

The store was empty at this time of the day allowing the trio to pass through the TV without getting caught. As soon as the feeling of vertigo was over the teenagers were back on the stage but there was no sign of Teddie. The little bear would come here soon enough though, Souji was sure of that. His quicksilver eyes were drawn to something new on the stage. It was another blue door exactly like the one in the shopping district. He didn't need to look inside to know that the door led into the Velvet Room.

"There you are!" Teddie called from the other side of the stage. "The Shadows are becoming restless again and something new has appeared here."

"We know Teddie." Yosuke nodded. "We saw our friend on the Midnight Channel."

"Her name is Yukiko. Have you seen here Teddie?" Chie broke in hurriedly.

"I haven't seen anyone but I have felt a distinct presence in here." The bear approached Chie with an outstretched hand. "These will help you see through the fog."

"Oh wow!" Chie exclaimed when she put the glasses on. "So this is why you guys are wearing those things."

"And you're only noticing this now? Just how worried are you?" Yosuke muttered.

"Shut up!" Chie growled before looking back at Teddie. "Can you take us to Yukiko now?"

"Sure but the Shadows are a lot tougher there. Please, stop whoever's doing this! I'm having enough trouble without you guys messing it up." Teddie pouted.

"Hey, don't yell at us!" Chie scowled at the bear.

"Sensei!" Teddie scampered to hide behind Souji.

"You've got to be kidding." Chie looked to an equally irritated looking Yosuke.

"I'll only follow Sensei's orders." The bear had the gull to stick out his tongue at them.

"Why you little…!" Yosuke stomped towards him.

"Teddie, show us where Yukiko is." Souji wasn't in the mood for a bloodbath.

"No problem Sensei! My nose always knows." Teddie grinned.

"Give me a break." Chie muttered but she followed after the bear without anymore complaints.

Teddie took them across the metal walkway and out onto a smooth street that opened into a pathway leading out of the town. It didn't take them long to reach their destination and when they did it was still a shock to see an authentic European style castle sitting at the edge of Inaba.

This was the place, the statues lining the walls were exactly the same and the red and black portal was waiting to be used again. Staring at the castle Souji had to wonder why Yukiko created this imagery. Granted he didn't know her all that well but it still seemed strange to him. The castle wasn't that big so finding her shouldn't take long hopefully. First they needed a plan to enter the castle.

"Yukiko is in there?" Chie whispered in shock.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Yosuke said stubbornly.

"Can you tell us anything about this place Teddie?" Souji asked the bear.

"It was never here before Sensei. But the Shadows here will be a bit tough to fight." The bear answered. "I'll stay here and provide back-up."

"What about Yukiko?" Yosuke asked.

"I can sense someone on the top floor of the caste but it's really faint." Teddie looked apologetic. "I can't get a positive reading until you guys go there."

"Then I'll get her!" Chie broke away from the others.

"Chie, don't be stupid! You don't have a Persona!" Yosuke tried to grab her arm.

"I don't care Yosuke!" Chie screamed angrily. "Yukiko is all alone in there and I can't leave her like that."

"This is why we're going in together." Yosuke answered back.

"I'm going to get here now." Chie ran into the portal before the boys could stop her.

"Dammit!" the honey haired boy yelled. "She'll get herself killed in there!"

Souji didn't waste anymore time. He and Yosuke took off into the portal leaving Teddie alone to give them whatever back up he could. The moment they stepped through the portal the two boys stepped into an elaborate hall decorated with a plush red carpet and paintings on the marble walls.

Souji felt his heart speed up just by being in this place. The hall stretched out before him then made a sharp turn to the right. He could feel Yosuke beside him, his body tense and ready for a fight.

"Sensei, can you hear me?" Teddie's voice echoed in his mind.

"Yeah, we're fine Teddie. What can you tell me about this floor?" Souji asked.

"There are a couple of Shadows on this floor but it doesn't appear to be that big." Teddie answered. "Just look for a staircase."

"Ok…" Souji mentioned for Yosuke to follow him.

"Wait, you can actually talk to him? I couldn't hear anything." Yosuke frowned.

"I'll explain later, we better find Chie first." Souji gripped his sword with a death grip.

"Yeah, you're right." Yosuke swallowed thickly.

Making their way down the hall the teenagers made the turn and stopped when they saw a Shadow floating in the middle of the hallway near a door. The Shadow looked small but Souji wasn't going to drop his guard. Yosuke wanted to try out his Persona while Souji transformed into Izanagi beside him. Yosuke flinched at the sound of bones stretching and changing to accommodate the physical differences.

It sounded and looked very painful. Now with Izanagi standing beside him Yosuke approached the Shadow and drove his kunai into the thick jelly-like body of the monster. The Shadow let out a howl of pain as it split into three separate creatures, the same ones Izanagi had fought when Souji first summoned him. Gathering up his spirit energy Yosuke sliced his kunai through the tarot card that appeared in front of him and he called Jiraiya into battle.

The Persona emerged behind its master then proceeded to use the weapons attached to its hands to attack the nearby Shadow. The creature howled when its body was cleaved in two thanks to Jiraiya. Izanagi sent a Zio attack to the next Shadow knocking it down easily then he attacked the other one with the same skill. Both Shadows were easily disposed of once their weakness had been exploited.

Once they had been destroyed Izanagi glided along the hallway with Yosuke by his side. The light haired teenager pushed open the first door but saw only a small square room with a treasure chest of all things sitting in the centre. When he picked inside he found a bottle of some old herbal medicine. Thinking it could come in handy he put it in his jacket pocket.

The duo advanced down the hallway that seemed to just follow a straight line until they came to another large door. Izanagi pushed the wooden doors open and emerged into another hallway. He spotted two other Shadows crawling along the floor. Yosuke used two Garu spells to quickly disperse the two creatures.

"Sensei, there's a staircase to the right." Teddie informed him.

"I see it." Izanagi glided through the next door in the hallway.

"Where the hell is Chie? Oh man, I'm gonna smack her when we find her." Yosuke groaned. They made it to the next floor with a door blocking their way.

"I can sense something from beyond that door." Teddie told his Sensei.

"Teddie says someone is inside the next room." Izanagi gripped his sword. "It could be Chie."

"Ok, let's go get her." Yosuke nodded with resolution.

Izanagi pushed the door open to reveal a small square room and Chie standing there in the middle. She was staring around the room as if in a trance, not even noticing when her two friends entered the room. It was only when Yosuke grabbed her arm did she acknowledge them.

"Guys..." she started to speak until she saw the large coat wearing...thing next to Yosuke. "What the hell is that?!"

"I am Souji but this form has the name Izanagi." The creature replied emotionlessly.

"Holy crap." Chie gulped. She staggered slightly just by looking at the entity that was supposed to be Souji.

"I hate this..." Yukiko's voice made all of them look around the room. "I don't want to in inherit the inn."

"Yukiko? Where are you?" Chie called out.

"Tch, I want my own life. I want to be taken away from here." Yukiko sounded mournful. "The only friend I've got here is Chie."

"Huh?" the girl in question looked confused.

"She's the only reason I even want to stay here. If I didn't have Chie I'd be completely useless." Yukiko's voice drifted away.

"No! Wait, Yukiko, come back!" Chie called out desperately.

"Is this how she really feels?" Yosuke murmured sadly.

"We need to find her." Izanagi growled.

"Yukiko...haha, she's the only one to make you feel important." Another voice joined them. The trio glanced at the other door to see black smoke appearing and a shape emerging from the cloud.

"Oh no." Yosuke gulped. He still had nightmares from when he gained his own Persona.

"Why don't you just admit the truth?" the Chie clone smiled.

"W-What the hell is that thing?" Chie stuttered as she took a step away from it.

"Haha, you're truly blind or is that ignorance?" the clone grinned, her yellow eyes shining with malice. "The truth is you need Yukiko because she's the only one who makes you feel like you have any worth."

"She's my best friend!" Chie yelled at her double.

"The truth is you were always so pissed because she drew attention. You were just the sidekick. But when she admitted that she needed you...well, you really couldn't be any happier of you tried." The Shadow waved her hand.

"Of course I'm happy, she's my friend!" Chie scowled.

"Don't bullshit me!" the Shadow snarled. "She needs you and you need that feeling of power. You won't let he go because she makes you feel powerful, like you're actually worth shit!"

"Shut up! That's not how I feel!" Chie clutched her head.

"I know the truth, the very heart of you. After all I am you." The clone grinned, it knew what was coming now.

"No..." Chie moaned helplessly. "No...!"

"Chie, don't say it!" Yosuke cried out.

"YOU'RE NOT ME!"

The Shadow grinned then she laughed, a sound that chilled Chie's blood. Black smoke enveloped the Shadow's body then encased it fully. When the smoke cleared a creature was standing in her place. It was a Shadow, a powerful one and she was sitting on top of a tower of men, each one staggering under the weight of the other. It was like she was some sort of mighty queen. Her body was a golden yellow and she was wearing a pointed purple hood and carryng a whip. Chie had been knocked away from the fight and was now lying dazed on the floor nearby.

"Looks like we gotta take this one out." Yosuke tightened his grip on his kunai. He flashed Izanagi a grin. "Let's do this partner!"

The two of them charged at the Shadow.

* * *

Hi again readers :) well i'm sorry this one is a little late but i've been sick the last week and as a result i'm late with this but i'm not really happy with it. maybe cuz i was ill with a stomach bug of all things. anyway tell me what you think and the next one is already half written. love you guys!


	12. Intermission: Akihiko's Burden

**Chapter Twelve **

**Intermission: Akihiko's Burden **

_**Yukiko's Castle**_

_**2F Hallway **_

"I am a Shadow, the true self. How get on your knees and beg for forgiveness." The Shadow cackled maniacally.

The moment Chie's Shadow took on its own form Izanagi used Teddie to evaluate the enemy and to try and look for any weaknesses. He received the information immediately and saw that this Shadow was aligned with the Chariot Arcana but Teddie was unable to pinpoint any weaknesses. The Shadow was Tomoe; she would rely on physical attacks rather than spells. Yosuke was the first to act. He used Jiraiya to cast a Sukukaja spell on Izanagi while the demon entity hit the Shadow with a Zio spell. It wasn't her weakness but she did falter a little atop her human throne.

She let out an angry screech as her whip collided sharply with Yosuke's upper torso sending the boy flying across the chamber. A thin trial of blood was seeping into his shirt. Izanagi tossed the phial of medicine he found and the blood immediately receded. The honey haired student called up his Persona and unleashed a Garu spell that sent the enemy Shadow to her knees. Izanagi smiled bitterly behind his silver helmet as he and Yosuke attacked her when she fell. She screamed in rage after managing to get her two assailants to stop their assault by using a sharp Bufu spell on Yosuke then she kicked Izanagi in the stomach.

Yosuke cried out at the sudden icy pain seared across his flesh. It felt like he had been drenched in ice water. Izanangi dodged an incoming attack but he did mange to cleave through one of Tomoe's human stools. She screamed then unleashed another Bufu spell that caught the entity in this cheat this time. Yosuke was back on his feet and already using Garu to knock her on her ass again.

Izanagi nodded his thanks when Yosuke helped him to his feet but Tomoe had already recovered from the attack. Her red eyes glowed behind that golden hood she was wearing to hide her face and her whip cracked against the floor. Yosuke flinched at the sound. He couldn't help but wonder is this was how Chie really saw herself or if she was so desperate to become this. He wondered if she would even remember seeing this thing in that form. He couldn't exactly remember what Jiraiya looked like when Souji fought him.

"I won't loose to you!" Tomoe growled. She raised her whip and lashed out towards Yosuke.

"No you don't." Izanangi scowled. He grabbed the teenager and pressed his body against his own, shielding him from the blow.

"Are you ok?" Yosuke cried when he felt his friend wince in pain.

"Hit her with Garu again, her life force is depleting." Izanangi muttered to Yosuke.

"You got it partner." Yosuke nodded firmly.

The teenager pushed away from Izanangi and released another Garu spell but only after casting a quick Dia. It was the least he could do for his friend. It was bizarre though, to look at something that used to be his friend and yet still see Souji in there. When the wind attack connected with its target Tomoe collapsed to the ground giving the two attackers enough time to finish the battle.

Yosuke cast another Garu spell that caused Tomoe to become dizzy from the combined assault. Izanagi cleaved through her upper body and black smoke erupted from the gaping wound. He drove his double bladed sword into her human throne causing the creature to fall apart leaving her helpless and broken on the floor. Izanangi derived no pleasure from the destruction of life.

"Chie, are you ok?" Yosuke went to his friend when the Shadow fell. It transformed back into a replica of Chie.

"What happened?" she moaned as her eyes opened. "I-I remember hearing Yukiko's voice…and then that thing…"

"It's still here Chie." Izanangi sighed. "You have to confront it."

"But…But I…" Chie didn't even want to look at her double.

"I know what you're going through. How do you think I got my Persona?" Yosuke gave her a sad smile.

"Yosuke…" she looked at him a little differently now.

"It's a part of you." He said gently. "You have to admit that."

"You…you really are me." Chie looked into those yellow eyes that now seemed sad. "I didn't want to admit that this was how I feel."

"Everyone hides things. It's human nature." Izanangi replied. His eyes fell on the Shadow. "The hardest thing you can ever do is admit to your hidden side."

"But Yukiko is my friend. I don; think like that anymore!" Chie looked scared.

"We know. You almost died trying to get to her. That tells us a lot." Yosuke soothed her fears slightly.

"I was just so ashamed of myself. I'm so sorry." Chie smiled softly at her double. "But you're me and I'm you. I can live with that."

The Shadow nodded then the smoke lifted her into the air and she transformed once more. Instead of a double the Shadow was now wearing a yellow outfit with silver boots, long hair with a matching colour, a pointed helmet and a thin double bladed sword. She truly looked intimidating. When the Persona vanished a card replaced her and Chie reached out to grab hold of it.

When the card faded she fell to the ground, utter exhaustion coursing throughout her body. She heard Yosuke call her name but she didn't answer. It was strange but now that she accepted the Shadow she actually felt better for it. Chie felt a lot stronger actually.

"We better get you back." Yosuke offered but the girl shook her head.

"I have to find Yukiko. She's all alone in here." Chie replied firmly.

"We know but you just got your Persona and that takes a lot out of you." Yosuke tried to reason with her.

"But I promised that I'd always look out for her!" Chie gasped as a headache pounded through her skull.

"And you're tired so Souji…huh?" Yosuke stopped talking when his eyes fell on his classmate.

Souji had transformed back into his normal human self but he was surrounded by a blue glow. It reminded Yosuke of when he would summon his Persona. The blue light danced around Souji's legs, wrapping around them before moving up towards his torso. The look on Souji's face could only be described as serene. The blue glow encased his body completely until he became obscured to his two stunned friends sitting there on the cold floor. After a few moments the light recedes and Souji is hovering there…or, the creature he has now become.

His body looked like it was carved out of glass. Golden silk was wrapped around his thin waist and flowed as delicately as water around his bare legs. His hair was the colour of lapis lazuli and his eyes a bright golden. The only things he wore on his upper torso were onyx gauntlets on his wrists and a golden scarf around his neck that caressed his back. Those golden eyes widened a little when a voice rang in his head.

_You're power attuned to the Fool Arcana has grown. You now have the ability to transform into Sin, the Babylonian God of Creation._

"Holy crap…" Chie gulped loudly.

"First Izanangi now this one?" Yosuke stared at the newest form Souji had taken. "What the hell is going on with him?"

"Yosuke…where exactly did you find this guy?" Chie looked at her classmate.

"Souji," Yosuke slowly approached the entity. "Are you ok?"

"…." Golden eyes glanced at the teenager.

"Oh man, tell me you're in there somewhere." Yosuke felt fear seep into his heart.

"Yes…Souji, I am here." The entity replied. "I am Sin."

"Sin, huh? Nice name." Yosuke gulped audibly.

"You guys wanna explain this to me?" Chie demanded but Souji reverted back to normal and collapsed in a heap.

"Dammit." Yosuke hissed. "We need to go back for now."

"But we can't leave without Yukiko." Chie protested hotly.

"We'll come back Chie but we gotta get Souji out of here." The honey haired boy slung Souji's arm over his shoulder.

"How do we know she'll be safe?" Chie asked angrily.

"Teddie says that whenever the fog covers Inaba it lifts here and that's when the Shadows go berserk. We still have some time." Yosuke pointed out.

"Ok…" Chie whispered when Yosuke refused to change his mind. "Will Souji be ok?"

"Yeah, it takes a lot of his strength when he changes." Her classmate replied.

"But how can he do that?" she glanced at the barely awake teenager.

"Even he doesn't know." Yosuke pulled his friend towards the stairs. "The exit's on the lower floor. Let's get back to Teddie."

Chie followed her friend as he helped Souji get to the castle entrance hallway. When they left the place behind after passing through the portal Teddie was there to greet them and almost had a heart attack when he saw his Sensei barely conscious. After promising to come back Yosuke and Chie were taken back to the stage.

They didn't waste time checking to see if the department store was clear, they pulled Souji through and quickly left the electronics are behind. The trio left Junes and took the road back towards the street were Yosuke lived. His parents were at a sales conference and Saki was pulling a double shift at the store so he didn't have to worry about leaving Souji alone. By the time he and Chie got back to his house it was already beginning to get dark.

* * *

_**The Other World**_

Teddie was more than a little worried about his Sensei. When Yosuke and that other girl emerged from the castle with the silveret barely awake Teddie was on the verge of all out panic. He had sensed something change within his Sensei, the power was so thick Teddie could taste it on his tongue. Feeling that kind of power both frightened and awed him but he had to wonder why Souji was the only one to experience that.

He witnessed Yosuke gaining his Persona and Chie now had her own one too but with Souji he felt something different…something far older lurking within his flesh and blood. Teddie could only hope that Souji would recover and come back here to save that girl. The bear let out a depressed sigh just by thinking about it. If he had more power then he could go in there and save the girl. Since meeting Sensei and his friends Teddie was beginning to question things around him.

The truth was he had always existed as long as this world had. The Shadows had never been this violent or cruel before and Teddie had to wander why he even existed. Before he had simply gone by day in, day out existing right here in this world filled with fog and he had been content almost. When Souji and Yosuke started to help him with the mystery of the guy pushing people into his world Teddie began to feel lonely around here.

He was intrigued about the world beyond his own but fearful of leaving here at the same time. Slumping against the metal railings lining the stage Teddie started to wait patiently for the others to return. The bear let out a shriek when something fell from the dusty sky and landed with a thump on the stage. Was Sensei back so soon? Happiness filled his chest as he approached the two people but stopped when he noticed that they were not Souji or the other two.

One was a girl with golden blond hair and wearing a uniform skirt and shirt similar to Chie but there was something very different about her. Teddie could sense an incredibly powerful Persona lurking within her. The blond girl was also not alive…at least not in a way he could detect. The other was a boy with silver hair and wearing a black jacket.

When he stood up on shaky legs Teddie noticed that he was tall. What Teddie sensed from this boy was nothing short of phenomenal. He could detect healing magic, defensive spells, physical attacks and elemental based magic. And underneath all of it he could feel the presence of something much darker and older. Whatever it was Teddie had to squash the urge to run and hide away from it.

"Aigis, what is that thing?" the man pointed at Teddie.

"I have not seen a creature such as this before." The girl said mechanically. "But he does not appear to pose a threat. However the aura of this place is hostile. We should not say long."

"So this is where those kids have been coming to." The silver haired man whistled. "I'm impressed."

"Shall we report this to Mitsuru-senpai?" the girl, Aigis, asked.

"Not yet…so, you wanna tell me what this place is?" the man turned his attention to Teddie.

"Hey! My name is Teddie and I live here." The bear grumbled. "Who are you guys anyway?"

"Ok, I'm Akihiko and this is Aigis." The man said.

"We are investigating strange incidents in Inaba and the evidence has led us here." Aigis explained.

"Look, we know about those kids coming here and this place isn't exactly on any road maps." Akihiko stated.

"You guys might be the ones behind all this!" Teddie yelled.

"I assure you this is the first time we have entered this world." Aigis said gently. "We dot not mean you any harm."

"But you guys have Personas. I can sense them." Teddie said.

"He may possess the same ability as Fuuka." Aigis glanced at the bear with a tiny smile. "That will be most useful."

"But you're different." Teddie stared at Akihiko. "I mean I can sense a Persona in you but it's not just one."

"I'll explain later. People are dying in our world and we wanna know if it's connected to this place." Akihiko waved his hand.

"So you're here to help stop whoever's behind this?" Teddie questioned them. At their questioning looks he continued. "This world has become more hostile and dangerous since someone began throwing people in here. The Shadows are getting worse too."

"Shadows…" Akihiko whispered and Teddie could see the sadness reflected in the man's hazel eyes.

"You've met Shadows before?" Teddie murmured.

"Yes we have." Aigis nodded. "But what about the other people who came here?"

"Oh you mean Souji-sensei, Yosuke and Chie?" Teddie said brightly. "They have Personas too. One of their friends is here right now."

"Someone has been trapped here?" Aigis glanced at Akihiko.

"Yeah but they promised to come back and save her before the fog lifts here. Once that happens the Shadows become incredibly violent." Teddie glanced between the two as they talked about the situation.

"We need to inform Mitsuru of this. Once we talk to Yukari we'll make a move." Akihiko said to his blond companion.

"Wait a minute, will you guys come back here?" Teddie approached them.

"Yeah…" Akihiko nodded.

"Then take these. They'll help you see through the fog." Teddie handed them a pair of glasses each.

"Hey Akihiko!" Teddie walked up to the man. "So you know Souji at all?"

"I never heard of him before, why?" Akihiko frowned.

"He has the same power that you do." Teddie took a step back at the look of sheer surprise and fright on Akihiko's face.

"Are you certain?" Aigis said firmly.

"I'm positive. It's like you're identical." Teddie replied.

"Another with the Wild Card?" Aigis muttered loud enough for Teddie to hear. "How can this be possible?"

"We're leaving now Aigis." Akihiko turned to the bear. "Can you get us out of here?"

"Sure." Teddie pointed at the stack of TVs on the stage. "Just go through them."

"Hey…" Akihiko turned back to the bear. "Don't tell the others about us just yet ok. We'll be back soon."

"Sure…" Teddie looked doubtful bur he said nothing else even when the two of them left his world behind.

* * *

_**The Velvet Room**_

Akihiko was beyond exhausted by the time he got back to the inn around midnight. He had sent an e-mail to Mitsuru about the situation at Inaba and Yukari had arrived three hours ago to report that Okina was Shadow free. After sending the information to Mitsuru the silver haired boxer set about finding any information on Souji Seto but so far he couldn't find anything on the boy.

It was as if he didn't exist. Aigis had hacked into the files for the school and the hospital and she did mange to find something of interest. The only record of Souji the hospital had was a teenage boy brought in with amnesia and years old injuries. Before that there was nothing about him anywhere. Akihiko called it a night once he gathered this information. He would have to think u a way to approach this boy.

The last thing Akihiko Sanada remembered was going to sleep in his room at the Amagi Inn then he experienced the sensation of being pulled across a blue and white tiled floor. When he opened his eyes he felt cold dread filter in his heart as he recognized the one room he could do without in his life. He was sitting on a wooden chair with a blue velvet cushion for comfort.

A small table was in front of him and behind that sat Igor and next to him was a woman wearing a blue dress. It wasn't Elizabeth but the resemblance was indeed striking. The last time Akihiko had been here had been when he inherited his boyfriend's ability during the time loop. Igor had told him that although he helped to stop Erebus Akihiko had yet to find his own answer to life.

"Why am I here?" Akihiko muttered softly.

"We assume you know of Souji and the power he holds." Igor didn't beat around the bush this time.

"Yeah, I know about him. Is he connected to the incidents in Inaba?" Akihiko asked quietly.

"It is unclear to me. But you are here for a reason Akihiko. Your power has yet to be used to its full potential." Igor smiled.

"We shall offer you any assistance you shall need." The woman stated. "And my name is Margaret."

"What happened to Elizabeth?" Akihiko asked somberly.

"She went on a little quest of her own." Igor waved his hand. "It shall be interesting to see how you fit into all of this."

"I don't care about my power. Once Aigis and I figure out what's going on I'm leaving…" Akihiko stopped short.

"You're so full of self hatred for your power you would choose to vanish completely?" Igor seemed surprised.

"I got this power when Minato died…I could have saved him…" Akihiko looked away. "I never thought I'd hate the day I first gained a Persona."

"All that pain within your heart and you have yet to release it." Igor looked at Margaret. "That is truly unwise."

"I don't care." Akihiko snapped. He slumped onto the chair when a headache made its appearance. "Thanatos…please calm down."

"Your Personas are acting up?" Margaret raised an eyebrow.

"Just Thanatos and Orpheus…it feels like they're trying to claw their way out of my skull." Akihiko groaned at the pain.

"Interesting…" Igor clicked his fingers. "Take this key. You already know of the help I can offer."

Akihiko too the key without compliant. The cold metal felt welcome against his hot skin yet at the same time it burned like a brand mark. Closing his eyes he welcomed the darkness, certain that his life was now once again ruled by Shadows, Personas and that ever lingering pain of being left behind.

* * *

So here's another chapter for my wonderful readers. I got the idea for Sin from looking up pages about mythological gods. The god I picked had two names, Nanni and Sin but I thought the latter was much cooler :)

I wanted to keep Akihiko's Velvet Room the elevator from P3 and Thanatos will come into play very soon. And a big thank you to Rydia Asuka for always reviewing. This one is for you honey :) As a treat I'll write a special Persona one-shot for you if you want. Tell me the plot in your next review and I'll cook something up. Oh, and it has to be a slash pairing! I'm sorry, I'm biased like that.

Review and feed my muse.


	13. Yukiko's Castle Part Two

****

Chapter Thirteen

**Yukiko's Castle Part Two**

_**Yukiko's Castle**_

_**One Week Later**_

The rain had returned to Inaba lately and there were reports on the news about a fog bank moving into the region. It had been exactly one week since Chie gained her own Persona and they had yet to locate Yukiko within her self made haven in the other world. Chie was becoming restless though no one could blame her. The police were searching for the missing Amagi girl but they would never find her in time. Yosuke had stopped by the inn to see how Yukiko's parents were holding up. He couldn't imagine what they were going through but seeing their utter desolation and agony had only made his resolve strengthen to get Yukiko back in one piece.

Over the past week Souji had begun to master his new form which offered more power and a better defense against the Shadows roaming the castle hallways. Sin was aligned with fire and he could cast protective shielding against any form of fire attack. Chie's Persona was a physical attacker rather than spell based like Yosuke. The three of them managed to scale through five floors of the castle thus far. Souji had no prior commitments and he wanted to go back into the other world as soon as possible. As soon as the final bell rang signaling yet another day's end he hurried out of the building to meet up with Chie and Yosuke at the front gates.

The trio stopped by the shopping district first to purchase some medicine from the small shop owned by a charming middle aged lady. Once they bought enough for another trip through the castle they made their way back towards Junes. The electronics store was a little lively but no one was near the TV that served as the gateway between both worlds. Souji was the first to pass through the gate and as usual he landed gracefully onto the stage with Teddie waiting as ever nearby.

And that was another thing that was bothering Souji. The little bear seemed a little jumpy this past week, even more so than usual but then again he hardly knew the bear so he couldn't pass any judgments about his character on him. Yosuke and Chie landed next to him on the stage with ease. They had gotten better at landing here over the past week. Teddie didn't wasn't time in taking them back to the castle but once there he did tell them to sue caution. Lately the Shadows had become violent to the point that they were attacking each other.

Standing at the entrance of the castle Souji asked Teddie to transport them up to the fifth floor hallway. Once the trio got to the next floor Teddie could take them there with his own personal spell. This way it saved a lot of time while looking for Yukiko. Once they were on the floor Souji transformed into Sin to prepare for any attacks. Teddie had reported that there was a strange energy signature coming from somewhere on this floor. It might be Yukiko or a really aggressive Shadow.

Either way Souji wanted to be ready for a fight. Chie and Yosuke were on either side of him as he glided across the carpeted floor. As they ascended to a new floor they could hear some of Yukiko's inner thoughts. The girl was clearly angry and tormented about the fact that she would inherit the inn and as a result remain stranded in Inaba. She wanted nothing more than to escape from her duties. Souji felt bad for the girl but they had to track her down and bring her home. Running a family inn would be highly preferably compared to being eaten alive by your own Shadow.

"They you are." A voice laughed cheerily throughout the hallway. "I thought my Prince would never get here."

"Yukiko!" Chie called out.

"You are so very close to finding me my Prince." The voice sighed with happiness. "But first you must prove your strength to me. Find the door and you shall pass."

"Wait! Yukiko, where are you?" Chie growled angrily when the voice didn't respond.

"Teddie, can you pinpoint the source?" Sin asked.

"I got it Sensei. Yukiko is on that floor, I'm positive about it." The bear replied quickly.

"Ok, Yukiko is here." Sin turned to the others.

"Dammit…we need to find that door." Yosuke looked around the hallway they were standing in.

"Maybe we should split up. The floors aren't that big." Chie suggested.

"Fine but avoid the Shadows as best you can." Sin glanced to his companions. "Once you find her call for us."

"You got it." Yosuke nodded.

The trio split up across the hallway. Sin glided across the floor with ease only to be cornered by a wayward Shadow. He blasted it into ash with a well aimed Agilao spell before proceeding onwards. When he got near a door a flash of light blinded his vision and once it cleared he realized that he was on the other side of the hallway. Yosuke and Chie yelled at him about this roadblock. Sin glided towards the staircase to try and leave but he was blinded and ended up back in the hallway.

Apparently Yukiko wanted them to find a specific door. He tried another hallway and made the sharp turn in time to see Yosuke stop outside a door. He tried pushing against the wood but it refused to budge. Sin's amber eyes fell on Chie who came running from the other side of the corridor. The floor plan had a square shape and it looked like this was the door Yukiko wanted them to find. The entity approached the door in time for three Shadows to emerge behind Chie.

He sent a Maragi spell towards them but it wasn't string enough to kill them. Chie summoned up Tomoe to slice cleanly through one Shadow with her blade. Yosuke dodged an attack from the other Shadow then called up Jiraiya to use Garu. As soon as the Shadows dissolved back into darkness Sin's amber eyes were drawn to three cards floating before him.

He could make out images of creatures on each card before they were turned around and began to shuffle. Sin glared at the ever swirling cards that were going around in a circle. Deciding he had enough eh reached out and grabbed the first card he found. When he turned it around in his hand he noticed that it was the card with Angel on it. A gentle breeze kissed his skin as he felt the Persona enter his mind with ease and a feeling of calm settled over him.

"Hey, are you ok?" Yosuke asked when his friend didn't move for a moment.

"I've got my own Persona." Souji smiled at the. He had turned back into his human self.

"What are you talking about?" Chie frowned.

"Look…" he summoned the card into his hand then crushed it. An image of the Persona Angel appeared above his head.

"Nice…" Yosuke whistled. Angel winked at him slyly before vanishing causing the teenager to blush.

"So you can use Personas and turn into beasts?" Chie rubbed her head. "Oh man, I'm friends with an amine superhero."

"What are you gonna turn into next? A woman?" Yosuke scoffed when turned three shades of red when his words caught up to him. "Not that there isn't anything wrong with you now!"

"God you're unbelievable at times." Chie chastised him.

"Come on guys…" Souji smiled lightly at their banter. They always managed to keep him entertained one way or another.

The silveret took a deep breath before reaching out to push open the doors. He heard the lock give way when the three of them were gathered at the door. Evidently Yukiko wanted all of them to witness what she had planned. Past the doors was a large chamber with two occupants. One was Yukiko wearing her princess ball gown and the other was a large black knight seated on an equally black armored horse.

The knight was carrying a black lance in one hand while gripping the reins with the other. The horse had no legs and was floating off the floor. Yukiko smiled brightly as she admired the knight before turning her gaze to the trio.

"Now we shall see if you are truly worthy to be my prince." Yukiko sighed dreamily. "I shall be waiting for you."

"Yukiko!" Chie cried when her friend vanished into black smoke.

"Dammit! We have to fight this thing?" Yosuke gulped at the seething knight.

"Teddie, tell me what this is." Souji murmured as he narrowed his eyes at his opponent.

"This is gonna be a tough fight Sensei. Using spells would be the best way to go." Teddie informed him.

"Yosuke, stick to using your Garu ability. Chie, use Bufu if you need to." Souji instructed them.

"You got it." The girl bounced where she was standing.

"What about you?" Yosuke asked.

"I'm gonna take Angel for a test drive." Souji summoned up the Persona in question.

The blond haired Persona flapped her white wings and a gust of wind blasted towards the black knight. The horse whined at the attack but it was no way powerful enough to do any major damage. Yosuke followed up the attack with his own Garu spell while Chie used Tomoe to deliver a powerful attack from the blade her Persona carried as a weapon. The horse howled as the knight reared back and raised his lance into the air. Lightning crackled around the knight.

Souji was informed by Teddie that the knight had charged up and was getting ready for a more powerful attack. He shifted into his Sin image then summoned up Angel again to use Garu. The knight managed to dodge the attack. Yosuke cast Sukukaja on Chie just as the knight reared back and released its power. The attack was a vicious blow aimed directly at Souji.

Because he took on his Sin persona the attack didn't do a lot of damage but he was still aching from the pain. Gritting his teeth Sin drew back his hand and tossed an Agilao spell directly towards the knight. It connected perfectly this time but the knight managed to knock Chie to the other side of the room when he hit her with the lance.

She was healed with a Dia spell while Sin lunged forward and slashed the knight's horse with his talons. He now had the attention he wanted giving Yosuke and Chie time to counterattack. Tomoe managed to slice through the black armour causing the Shadow to fall to the floor. The trio saw this as their chance to finish it off completely. Sin raised his hand and unleashed another fire ball that promptly reduced the knight to ashes along with the horse.

"Hey, what's that?" Yosuke glanced at the floor where the knight had been. "It's a key."

"You think Yukiko left it here?" Chie took the glass key from Yosuke.

"More than likely..." Sin looked around the chamber for anything useful. "We need to find her quickly."

Once they left the chamber Sin took them to the staircase at the north end of the chamber. They ascended to the sixth floor and Teddie gave his Sensei an update on the Shadows. They were a little tougher than before but they didn't pose a great threat to them. The bear could also sense Yukiko two floors above their current location. Finally they were closing in on her. Sin could feel the malice radiating from the girl, the sheer pain and anger she felt at being pressed into a role she never wanted to have. He felt bad for her.

The entity glided across the hallway along with his two companions until they came to a door. The corridors beyond the door split into two different areas. The trio would have to split up the find the stairs. Yosuke and Chie each took a different corridor while Sin scouted ahead to locate and destroy any Shadows. He managed to find four of the creatures by the time Yosuke located the staircase. He and Chie were already making their way to the next floor.

The numbers of the Shadows were beginning to lessen and Teddie was positive that Yukiko was on the next floor. Yosuke found a treasure chest in one of the square rooms while Chie dashed off to find the stairs. This section of the castle was smaller than the lower floors but the Shadows put up a fight unlike the others.

It was almost pitiful how easily Sin dispatched them with a flick of his wrist. Her excited yell alerted the two boys to her location and they quickly made their way up the stone steps. Once they reached the 8th floor of the castle they were stopped by large double stone doors. Teddie informed them that Yukiko was right behind the doorway but Sin's attention was drawn to the little creature fluttering to his right. It was a blue butterfly, the same one he saw in town.

"Souji, what are you looking at?" Chie asked when her friend turned his attention towards the wall.

"Don't you see it?" he whispered.

"See what?" Yosuke frowned.

Sin reached out gently to let his fingers brush against the butterfly. He felt so drawn to it, like he knew it so intimately, like it was more than just a butterfly. The moment his fingers grazed the tiny body he felt burning hot pain spiking across his skull. He snatched his hand back but when he opened his eyes he was standing in a dark void.

A single beam of light shone down around him barely illuminating the darkness. He realized that he was Souji again but he couldn't see Yosuke or Chie. He was all alone in here. Souji began to panic when another shaft of light appeared and he could make out a man with silver hair sitting on the floor nearby. When the man raised his head Souji's breath caught in his throat.

The man was gorgeous. His silver locks framed his face and honey brown eyes stared out from a thin almost aristocratic face. But it was the look in those eyes that caught Souji's attention. They looked so haunted…so dead.

What could possibly make a person look like that? The man, teenager really, looked around sullenly. Souji noticed that he was wearing a red pullover, a white shirt and black pressed pants. It looked like a school uniform. Souji tried to walk towards the boy but no matter how many steps he took he couldn't get any closer to him.

"Why…?" the boy whispered mournfully. "Why do I …feel like this?"

"Hey!" Souji called out. "Can you hear me?"

"I don't want to feel like this anymore…" the man bit back a sob. "It hurts…"

Souji glanced up when another beam of light penetrated through the darkness and a blue haired figure emerged within the beam. The boy was wearing a black jacket and pants and his hands were wedged in his pockets. Souji couldn't see his face clearly but the silver haired boy immediately turned to look at him and he shot to his feet in an instant.

"Wait!" the red shirted boy took off after the blue haired one who was now walking away. "Please Minato! Don't go!"

"Minato…I know that name…" Souji could only watch as the silver haired man chased after Minato until he tripped and collapsed to the hard floor.

"Please come back." The man pleaded desperately. "I, I can't deal with this! I…please come back."

"I…I don't want to feel like this anymore. It hurts too much." The man slumped forward. "I don't want to feel like this anymore."

"SOUJI!!" the entity was startled out of the vision at the sound of Yosuke's voice. "Are you ok man? You spaced out for a minute."

"Yes…I'm fine…" amber eyes glanced back to the butterfly but the little creature was gone again.

"Can we find Yukiko now?" Chie growled impatiently.

"Yes," Sin nodded quickly. "Get ready you two."

He pushed open the door and stepped into a throne room. Yukiko was standing at the other end of the chamber, her microphone in both hands and a smile paltered across her face. But at her feet was another Yukiko only she was wearing the pink kimono, the one she wore when she disappeared. She was on her knees before her clone; her body was swaying slightly as if she were in a daze. The trio approached the yellow eyed Shadow who was now grinning with barely suppressed glee.

"My Princes' have finally made it. You should all be very proud of yourselves." The Shadow smiled brightly. "Now I have three Princes' to choose from."

"Huh? I'm a Prince?" Chie frowned. She could feel her face heating up just hearing that from Yukiko.

"Of course you are Chie. You're everything I'm not. You've always been the stronger one, the girl moving forward, never afraid to do what she pleases." The Shadow glared at her counterpart. "I'm nothing but a useless piece of trash!"

"That's not true!" Yosuke yelled.

"All I want is for someone to take me away. I can't do it myself. I'm too weak." The Shadow laughed harshly.

"You're stronger than this Yukiko!" Chie called to her friend.

"Oh my sweet Prince how sill you are." The Shadow sighed heavily. "I'm totally useless. Please me dear Prince save me, take me away from here." She began to laugh coldly.

"Stop it!" the real Yukiko staggered to her feet shakily. "It's not like that."

"You can lie all you want to them but never to me." The Shadow glared at her counterpart. "You can't lie to yourself."

"I'm not like that…" Yukiko whispered harshly.

"You've always been the helpless damsel in distress. You even need Chie to save you most of the time." The Shadow stepped down from the throne. "I know you…after all I am you."

"No…" Yukiko shook her head.

"Oh man, Yukiko don't say it!" Yosuke cried but his warning came too late.

"You're not me!" Yukiko screamed.

The moment those words were uttered the Shadow began to laugh and her body vanished into black smoke. When the smoke cleared away a large red bird sitting in a golden cage was visible. Long black hair streamed down the bird's back and along her wings. Fire gushed out from her wings and tail feathers. She reminded Sin of a Phoenix bird. The cage swing gently as she sat on the perch within it.

"Yukiko!" Chie dashed to her fallen friend's side. The girl was out cold.

"We need to stop her Shadow." Sin glared at the creature.

"I am a Shadow, the true self. Now obey me my Prince." The Shadow flapped her wings and a smaller Shadow appeared beside her.

"Chie, you and Yosuke take on the smaller one. I've got Yukiko." Sin raised his hands and cast Fire Wall on the group. After getting Teddie to analyze her Sin saw that this Shadow was Konohana Sakeya.

The small Shadow looked like some sort of king and was already casting healing spells on Konohana Sakeya every time Sin damaged her. Yosuke used Garu while Chie cast Bufu on the prince. The creature was slightly resistant to physical attacks. Konohana screeched as she unleashed a fire ball towards Sin. He raised his arm and blocked the attack with little effort.

While in this form he was immune to fire attacks. Yosuke and Chie managed to keep the Shadow Princes' attention away from Sin as he attacked the fire bird with his talons. The bird hollered in outrage before tossing a fire ball towards Yosuke. The fire wall prevented the spell from connecting. Yosuke slashed the Shadow with his twin daggers and Chie finished it off with a quick Bufu spell.

"No! You've beaten my Prince! You'll pay for this!" Konohana screeched.

"Eat this!" Chie called up Tomoe to deliver a powerful attack from her blade. The fire bird fell back within her cage from the force of the blow.

"Come here!" Sin grabbed Yosuke by the arm and pulled him out of harm's way. Konohana had sent a wave of fire straight at the trio. "Angel!"

The winged Persona appeared and cast Garu on the fire bird followed by the same spell from Jiraiya. Chie dodged an incoming attack from the bird when she left her gilded cage to attack the trio. Casting Fire Wall again on the group Sin lunged forward and connected his talons sharply with the Shadow. She snarled then used her wing to attack him.

Yosuke cast another Garu spell that connected and ended the fight. She let out a horrid scream before falling out of her cage completely. Red feathers fluttered round her body as black smoke encased her weakening form. Not wasting any time Chie ran to Yukiko's side when the Shadow transformed back into a Yukiko clone.

"What happened?" Yukiko murmured when she opened her eyes. "That thing…" her eyes fell on the silent Shadow.

"She's a part of you Yukiko. I know it's something you don't want to accept but it's the truth." Chie said gently.

"How can she be? I, I don't feel like that." Yukiko said but the look in her eyes betrayed her.

"But I know what it's like." Chie smiled sadly. "I was so caught up with the fact that you were always so popular, you got all the attention. I never saw how much you were suffering. I'm so sorry Yukiko."

"It's ok you know. This is a part of you." Yosuke said evenly. "It doesn't make you any less of a person."

"I didn't want to admit it…" the black haired girl whispered. "I was so ashamed of how I felt. But you only wanted to be heard." She faced her other self. "I'm sorry…you must have been so alone and angry all this time. But you are me…and I'm you."

The Shadow nodded and with a gentle smile she levitated into the air and transformed into a woman wearing a pink and white outfit with pink feathers attached to her wrists. The Persona nodded at her host then vanished into a tarot card that Yukiko caught. As soon as she accepted her Persona another change was occurring. Souji could feel power coursing through his body.

He felt a little cold but at the same time he felt safe in that coldness. He could feel his boy changing shape as a new power awoke within him. Was this what Igor meant? With every life he saved he gained a new ability? When he opened his eyes he saw his friend's shocked faces. His body looked more demonic than before. He had two large hide legs and thick arms with sharpened nails.

His flesh was white with black skin on his arms and a black and blue design along his chest. His legs were a dark colour too. Ridges lined his spine and when he opened his mouth rows of jagged teeth could be seen. His hair loomed like it had been carved out of ice. When he clenched his fists blades shout out from within his arms. He couldn't tell if they were bone or metal or something else entirely. He could hear a voice ringing in his mind, a voice he almost recognized.

_You're power has grown. You now have the ability to transform into Varna, Creator of the Three Worlds. _

"Is that really Souji?" Yukiko stared in shock at the creature before her. "Chie, why is he different? What's going on?"

"We'll explain everything later Yukiko. We need to get you home." Chie helped the girl out of the chamber.

"I gotta admit, you suit the new look." Yosuke looked at his friend and was greeted to a toothy grin.

"I gain new powers with each life I save. The killer has not claimed his victim this time." Varna intoned.

"You're right. Let's watch the Midnight Channel the next time it rains." Yosuke replied and the two left the chamber behind.

* * *

Hey guys, back again with another chapter :) Yeah, I used Varna from DDS coz he's one of my absolute fave demons ever. i just love his arm blades. Oh and I've recently completed Lucifer's Call, or Nocturne whichever you prefer. Kick ass game! thought the demi-fiend was totally cool.

Also the gang will cross paths with Akihiko and Aigis very soon espeically now Souji had that memory.

You know the drill guys, review and get chapters :)


	14. Burn My Dread

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Burn My Dread**

_**One Week Later**_

_**Shopping District**_

Akihiko snapped his cell phone shut after delivering the news to Mitsuru about the boy Souji and the others he was acquainted with. One week ago Yukiko Amagi was found safe and unharmed near Junes with no memory of her abduction. Akihiko didn't believe a word of her story and with good reason. After she was rescued he ventured into the other world and Teddie told him what had happened there.

It seemed Yukiko now had her own Persona after confronting her Shadow. The birth of their Personas was different than to how Akihiko and his friends received theirs. Mitsuru wanted Akihiko to confront the students and find out what they were doing by venturing into the other world although the boxer could hazard a guess and say it was connected to the recent murders in town.

Aigis and Yukari were gathering information on Souji but so far they couldn't even find a birth certificate. Just thinking about the silver haired teenager gave Akihiko goosebumps. Those quicksilver eyes of his seemed to see right through everything they stared at. Sometimes when they passed each other in the school's hallway Akihiko could swear that Souji was trying to glimpse into his very soul. He was more than a little concerned about this but said nothing about it to Mitsuru. He didn't want her to worry or warn him off.

Stepping out of the alleyway he had ducked into the boxer made his way to the book store that was in town. He had begun reading a new series called the Man's Life. It sounded like it could be fun reading and besides it wouldn't hurt to polish up on his skills. The store also ha books on professional boxing too. It was a beautiful sunny day today now that the fog had lifted two days ago. With the news that Yukiko had been found safe was a relief to the townspeople but there was an open air of hostility towards any newcomers to Inaba. People were keeping themselves to themselves these days but that suited him just fine.

He wasn't looking to make any new friends or acquaintances. Working at the high school was also proving to be a challenge. Those girls just wouldn't take a hint a leave him alone. One of them, a pushy rich kid named Ai, even had the audacity to demand that he spend time with her. Akihiko didn't even spare her an answer when he turned on his heel and left with a shake of his head. The boys respected him because of his fighting skills while a small number obviously had a crush on him.

He knew the signs all too well. When Minato was alive he would look like that, flustered and a little uneasy. He used to look like that whenever he glanced his reflection in a mirror. He was grateful because the boys were either too shy or in denial to even attempt asking him out. By the time he reached the book store he was already planning on how to approach Souji when he spotted the boy himself just leaving the local tofu shop. He looked a little pale, like he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep.

He was out of uniform considering this was a Sunday and he was wearing a simple white t-shirt and black jeans. He had a book under one arm while he scanned the contents of the carrier bag he had. Just looking at him made Akihiko remember the first time he saw him and that memory came to him so sharply. Fuelled by fascination and a need to understand why he even had that memory when he looked at him Akihiko approached the teenager.

"Hey…" he called when Souji made his way to the bus stop.

"Oh, hello Akihiko-senpai." Souji greeted him.

"You heading home?" the boxer asked

"Yeah…" he noticed that the man had a frown marring his features. "Akihiko-senpai?" Souji glanced intently at him. "Do you need something?"

"Listen, can we talk in private?" the PE teacher stated.

"Of course senpai." Souji felt his heart flutter in his chest as he followed the older man.

"I want to talk about the memory." Akihiko had taken Souji to the alleyway wedge between two shops.

"About Minato you mean." The teenager had a feeling that this was what Akihiko wanted to talk about.

"Yeah…look, how do you know about him?" brown eyes narrowed.

"I, I just do." Souji admitted hesitantly. "I look at you and I see him."

"And I suppose you know what I really am." Akihiko crossed his arms.

"A Persona-user…" Souji nodded.

"I know about the other world you go to." The boxer said. "The TV, I know about it."

"Oh…" Souji didn't know how to respond to that. "How long?"

"A few days after I got here." Akihiko admitted softly. "I didn't really know your reasons for going in there."

"You've been watching me and my friends?" Souji said angrily.

"I had good reason to be concerned." Akihiko pointed out. "To begin with I came to Inaba to find someone who has the same power as me."

"You can use multiple Personas." Souji murmured.

"I'll be honest with you," the boxer pressed his back against the wall. "I've been fighting Shadows since I was in high school. I've seen things that would make that other world look like a trip to Disneyland."

"So you're going to warn me off?" Souji interrupted harshly.

"No…" Akihiko smirked. "I want to help you."

"You want to help us?" Souji sounded a little surprise. "Why?"

"I've dealt with Shadows before, you know that." Akihiko replied. He let out a breath as he continued. "Look, you're going to need help. With my Personas you have a better advantage in a fight."

"You're right…" Souji relented.

"So how did you get your power?" Akihiko asked after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know honestly." Quicksilver eyes glanced away. "I…I suppose I better explain things first."

"So you really have no idea about your identity?" Akihiko was surprised when Souji finished his story.

"Yosuke took me in. I owe a lot to him as it is." The teenager answered with a small smile. "Do you think someone else will be kidnapped?"

"So far all I know is that two people have died and another was kidnapped." The boxer shrugged. "Question is, is it the same person?"

"I hope not…" Souji trialed off with uncertainty in his voice.

"You saved that Yukiko girl but there is a chance that the killer could try again." Akihiko answered. "We need to compare notes on this. We'll meet up at the Aiya Diner at 6.00. I'll see you there."

"Wait!" Souji called when the man left the alleyway. "Why do you want to help?"

"The last time I fought Shadows…" Akihiko glanced at the teenager. "This isn't a game or a chance to be a hero Souji. You're going to need help. After what I went through and what I saw…I wouldn't wish that on anybody."

Souji said nothing when the older man left him alone in the alleyway. It was true that because of the visions he had been having Souji had a basic idea of what Akihiko went through when he gained his own Persona. Souji knew that he could use the man's help but he had to talk to the others first. Gripping his bag and book Souji left the alley and made his way back to the bus stop.

He was crossing the street when a spark of blue light flashed across his vision. When he followed it he saw that blue butterfly again. Just like before no one else could see it and he figured that if it appeared then he had to follow it. He walked after the butterfly until they came to the shrine that had been built within the northern section of the shopping district. The place was deserted when the teenager entered the area. No one really came to the shrine anymore.

The shrine was actually a beautiful place, so quiet and peaceful. Leaves were scattered along the stone pathway leading up to the offertory box and the trees provided shade from the hot Spring sun. The butterfly hovered around the offertory box steadily. Souji took a hesitant few steps toward the creature then reached out to gently touch those ethereal blue wings.

When his fingers brushed against the wings Souji felt a presence behind him. Pivoting on his heel his eyes fell upon a young man standing at the exit of the shrine. He had sapphire blue hair and the one eye that was visible was a beautiful blue colour. He was wearing what appeared to be a school uniform and an iPod was hanging around his neck. His hands were wedge into his pockets. A name came unbidden to Souji's mind as he took a step forward.

"Minato?" he murmured.

"Hello…" the blue haired boy smiled gently. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you."

"B-But…the butterfly…" Souji glanced around but the creature was gone. "Who are you?"

"You already know who I am Souji. You know that better than anyone." Minato answered softly.

"I don't understand." The silveret muttered.

"Everything is confusing right now, I know. But stay close to your friends. The Social Links you establish will be the key you need to unlock your memories." Minato tilted his head to the side.

"Igor said the same thing…" Souji whispered. He fixed Minato with a firm stare. "Why are you here?"

"I can't stay for long. It's taking a lot of my strength just to stay like this." Minato groaned as if in pain. "Eventually you'll find your answer…the answer to life."

"Answer to life?" Souji frowned.

"Hey, could you do me one thing?" Minato's visible blue eye became shadowed with pain. "Look after Aki for me."

"Aki…Akihiko? But why don't you see him yourself?" Souji asked but the blue haired boy had already vanished. "Minato…"

"Mr. Seto? Are you ok?" a child's voice asked him. He jumped slightly but clamed when he spotted Nanako approaching the shrine.

"Hello Nanako-chan." He smiled at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just going to Junes to get something for dinner." The little girl answered.

"Do you mind if I come too?" Souji gave him a small smile. "I promised Yosuke I'd pick up some ice cream."

"S-Sure!" the little girl blushed but she looked happy for the company.

"Ok, then I'll treat you to an ice cream too. Just don't tell your dad." Souji winked at her.

"Yay!" she nodded her head. Souji chuckled then followed Nanako to the bus stop.

* * *

_**Hanamura Residence **_

Saki Konishi had never believed for a second that she would be dating Yosuke Hanamura. Sure he was nice enough but he was always kind of oblivious to things around him. When he asked her out on a date thanks in no small part to Chie's meddling Saki accepted and she found it to be a lot of fun. She hated to admit it but at first she didn't like Yosuke and she blamed him for all the problems she had at home with her parents.

They were angry that she was working at Junes while her family's liquor store was struggling enough as it is. Her little brother never passed judgment on her though and for that she was more than grateful. The neighbours talked about her behind her back all the time. Saki was sick and tired of it all but dating Yosuke was fun and it relaxed her.

She was relieved when Yukiko turned up safe and sound a few weeks after she vanished. Lately things around Inaba were becoming strained and people were getting scared. First that reporter woman found dead then Tatsuha. Saki knew that he had problems and it was no secret that he cut his arms. Some guys on the basketball team claimed that they saw his arms when they were in the changing rooms one time. But Tatsuha never talked to anyone and people left him alone. Saki honestly couldn't think of a single reason as to why her classmate had to die like that, left suspended from a telephone pole like he was a sack of garbage. No one deserved to die like that. But at least Yukiko was safe allowing everyone to breathe a little easier now.

Saki pushed all thoughts of the trouble in Inaba out of her mind when Yosuke came back from the kitchen with the snacks they would be sharing during the movie he picked out. Souji had come back hours ago but he had gone straight to his room. Saki had frowned when she saw how tired and haggard he looked. That was another thing too…just who the hell was Souji Seto?

Yosuke said he was a distant relative who came to the town because he had no other family to stay with. Saki had accepted the reasons but there just seemed to be more to it. Souji had been living in Inaba for about a month now and she never talked to him yet. When Yosuke handed her a bottle of TaP Saki cleared her mind of all those thoughts and snuggled against him to enjoy the movie. She would worry about those things tomorrow…maybe.

* * *

_**Kyoto**_

_**Anti-Shadow Organization**_

So far Mitsuru was impressed with the reports she was receiving from Akihiko, Aigis and Yukari during their stay in Inaba. Now that it was confirmed that a teenage boy possessed the same ability as Minato this made it easier for Fuuka to get a better lock on him. She could now pinpoint his exact location at any give time except when he entered that other world via the TV.

When Akihiko told her about the TV Mitsuru thought he was high or drunk. Then again she and the others did fight their way through a tower that turned out to be a landing pad for Nyx so nothing should have surprised her. The Shadows remained only in that other world so there would be no apathy syndrome cases like Port Island.

Aside from that Mitsuru was extremely worried about this killer running loose in the rural town. She was thankful when the girl Yukiko had been rescued by the Persona-users but they hadn't been able to find out who put that girl there in the first place. Junpei, Fuuka and Ken were helping to find any information on Souji Seto but so far they were drawing a blank.

Whoever Souji was he didn't exist, at least now in the database. Akihiko wanted to offer his assistance to the Persona-users during their investigation to which Mitsuru gave her full blessing. In a way this was good for her friend, it would help him move forward in a way. Just seeing him take an interest in something again warmed her heart.

Mitsuru was pulled from her thoughts when her cell phone rang. Taking the call she started talking to one of the scientists at the labs. She had hired a new team after the Nyx Incident to better understand the Shadows but she would never repeat the mistakes of her grandfather. She had erased the notes of the time device her grandfather had tried to create and instead wanted her new team to try and better understand how and why a Shadow truly existed.

Perhaps this information would help Akihiko and those Inaba teenagers with their fight. Mitsuru listened to the report from her head scientist. Over the last month the Shadows were becoming more restless but nowhere near as violent as before. In fact they seemed almost docile in comparison. The Shadows were sensing something but the lab team had yet to uncover what exactly it was.

After putting her phone away the red head proceeded back towards her office. She would make a few calls to the other branches of the company then go home for the night. She smiled when she spotted Fuuka and Junpei passing her by on their way out of the building. Those two were good for each other and Junpei needed someone like Fuuka in his life after the Chidori fiasco. Speaking of good things Mitsuru smiled as she fingered her engagement ring she now wore. Her boyfriend had asked her last night and she had readily accepted.

She hadn't told the others yet but she wanted Akihiko to be the first to know. He was like a brother to her. Grabbing her bag and coat Mitsuru left her office behind but she couldn't help but wonder about Akihiko and that Souji boy he was talking to. Souji possessed Minato's power but the red head could only pray that he didn't possess the same fate. Pushing the worries aside for the moment she left the building and began her walk home.

* * *

_**Inaba**_

_**Underground Laboratory **_

Cain was nothing if not resourceful. Finding the abandoned lab was simple enough and hacking into their computer systems was laughable. All he had to do now was use the system to download the files the group had left behind. Before coming to this town Cain had been debrief on the Kirijo Group and what they were doing in Inaba. From what little information remained Cain now knew that the Kirijo patriarch at the time was trying to manipulate time via Shadows but he had another faction of the group set up location here.

It was a completely secret operation and only Kirijo knew about it. This facility was his back up lab in case the one in Port Island was ever compromised. It seemed his plan had failed and when the Shadows escaped the lab was abandoned. At least that's what it said in the report. Cain brushed aside the old papers that were now illegible. His best option was to download the entire network from the computer itself. This should be simple.

Bringing up his right hand Cain pressed his fingers into his palm and a sharp needle shot out from his wrist. He brought the needle to the console and inserted it directly into the dark screen. Because he was the newest battle machine model he could hold an immense amount of knowledge as well as his own Persona. Cain closed his eyes as he assimilated the information. He found records on the children used for the Shadow experiments and his target was one of them. His employers would be thrilled with this news.

Just as he was about to withdraw he saw a file blocked by a firewall. Frowning he moved deeper into the system until he brushed against the file. He pushed harshly against the firewall until finally he cracked through and peered into the file. He frowned irritably. Most of the information had been corrupted by a virus of unknown origin but some fragments still remained. Cain downloaded everything he saw, his eyes widening as he gathered even more information. Souji...he knew that kid, he had seen him in Junes.

According to this file Souji was the subject of a top secret experiment. Cain pulled the needle from the console when he couldn't find anything else. His employers would be very interested in what he had found here. From what he found Cain deciphered that Kirijo had formed another group here for the very purpose of harnessing energy from the creature they had found.

Cain couldn't make out anything else but it seemed that Souji was the creature they were working on at the time. Stepping away from the console Cain made his way to the exit of the laboratory. His employers would be very interested in this new information. Once he took Dojima back to Kyoto then he would deal with Souji...but only if his employers paid him well enough. So far his day was turning out to be a good one.


	15. You Say You Know Know

**Chapter Fifteen**

**You Say You Don't Know**

_**Inaba**_

_**Junes Department Store**_

Exactly two weeks after the rescue of Yukiko from the other world both Akihiko and his associate Aigis were now firmly a part of the investigation team. When Souji called Yosuke and Chie about his conversation with the PE teacher two weeks ago they had both been shocked by the revelation. Yosuke wasn't sure if they should trust Akihiko until he offered to show them his own skills in the TV world just to prove his point. He had admitted that he already visited the world and spoke to Teddie but asked the bear to keep it quiet.

Chie and Yosuke were wary of the newcomer until he summoned up Odin and decimated any Shadow that came within ten feet of him. Seeing him use what he called the Maziodyne spell effectively squashed Yosuke and Chie's complaints about him. In fact the honey haired teenager even made a mental note to never piss that guy off…ever. When the group met Aigis that was when things got really interesting.

Yukiko had come back to the school once her strength had recovered fully and she was ready to try out her own Persona. Aigis had accompanied them at Akihiko's behest and it was more than amusing to watch Yosuke make a fool of himself when he found out the hot blond girl was in fact a lethal robot that could break his spine in three seconds flat.

Souji found it easy to talk to Aigis. She was funny and had a strange sense of humor and also an innocence about the world around her. Her Persona Athena was incredibly powerful when she destroyed the Shadow that had been hiding in the throne room at the top of Yukiko's Castle. Speaking of which Yukiko immediately took a liking to Aigis and the girls became friendly much to Chie's chagrin. Akihiko had gone on to explain how he and Aigis fought Shadows before so they had more than just basic knowledge of the creatures.

Souji didn't know why but he felt safer having Akihiko around as well as Aigis. Maybe it was because they had battled Shadows before or it might be because of the promise he had made to Minato. Just thinking about the bizarre blue haired boy got Souji thinking about his situation. He still couldn't see through the fog of his memories even with his newest abilities to transform into Sin and Varna.

He had visited Igor and Margaret a few times to ask about his memories but they couldn't help him just yet or so they said. Everything about this situation was incredibly frustrating. Speaking of frustrating there maws Yosuke and Saki now. Souji's periwinkle eyes were drawn over to Yosuke when he laughed at something his girlfriend said to him. He felt his heart clench and his blood boil at the sight. Things were getting a little more serious between the two.

It wasn't that Souji hated Saki, quite the opposite really. She was a charming girl and she could make him laugh but whenever he saw those two together he entertained fantasies of dismembering her with an egg beater. Needles to say he was more than a little freaked with his thoughts and feelings. Despite the threat of the Shadows and the killer still at large Souji felt so at home in this little town.

He wanted to protect it with his abilities and more than that he wanted to get to the truth so desperately. He scowled angrily when he heard Yosuke laugh again. He never laughed like that when Souji said something funny. He felt something inside him break when Yosuke leaned over and kissed his girlfriend. The angry student got up from his seat and quickly made his way to the vending machines. What the hell was wrong with him anyway?

"Souji, are you ok?" he turned around to see Aigis standing behind him with a worried look on her face.

"Aigis!" he exclaimed in surprise. "Yeah, I'm fine. Is something wrong?"

"It's just that you looked angry when Yosuke became intimate with his girlfriend. Do you possess hostile intentions towards her?" Aigis asked with an innocent look on her face.

"Excuse me?!" Souji barked angrily. "I have nothing against Saki, ok. I…I was just angry because the killer is still out there."

"That look you had before…" Aigis continued on. "I used to see it all the time on Yukari-san's face."

"What do you mean?" Souji mumbled.

"Akihiko had dated a boy when he was in high school. Yukari always had that look on her face whenever she saw them together." Aigis explained.

"What, so I'm jealous?" Souji sneered.

"I cannot say what you are feeling, only you know the answer to that." The robot smiled at him. "But if you do like him then it is nothing to be ashamed of."

"It's not that it's just…" Souji slumped against the wall. "When I came here Yosuke was the first person to be a real friend to me. I, I craved that attention from him."

"So your affections stem from the fact that he was your first friend…intriguing." Aigis murmured.

"Why are you so interested in me anyway?" Souji crossed his arms.

"Hmm…" she looked sad for a moment and Souji regretted asking. "You remind me of a dear friend."

"Oh," he felt like an asshole now. "Someone you cared about?"

"Yes, I would have died to keep him safe…I almost did." Aigis replied wistfully.

"What happened to him?" the silveret asked.

"He passed away last year." Aigis answered. There was so much pain in those words, so much regret and longing.

"I'm sorry Aigis…I didn't mean to make you upset." Souji sighed heavily.

"Do not be sorry. I feel good talking about him like this." The robot said honestly. "I feel like I am honoring his memory by talking about him."

"Yeah, that's the best way to remember someone." Souji nodded.

"Strange, you have the same way of speech as he did." Aigis looked happy. "You have a charm that he too possessed. You have something about you that pulls people in."

"Thanks." Souji smiled at the compliment.

"You have friends that you can talk to about your feelings Souji-kun." Aigis placed a hand on his shoulder. "I shall not mention this conversation to the others."

"Thank you Aigis." He whispered gratefully.

"You are very welcome." The beautiful blonde machine turned and walked away.

"Hey partner!" a voice called out when Souji arrived back into the main eating area of the food court. It was Yosuke who called him of course. "You wanna hit the town? Saki has to work tonight."

"Sure." Souji nodded. "Where are Yukiko and Chie?"

"They went home to study for the tests coming up." Yosuke shuddered.

"You'll be fine. Look, I'll study with you in the library if you want." Souji offered his best friend.

"You're a life saver Souji!" Yosuke smiled gleefully.

Souji said nothing but followed his best friend back into the Shopping District of the town for some fun. They checked out some new books that were in stock at the bookstore before getting a decent meal at the Chinese diner. While in town Souji had noticed a filming crew around the district. He had heard some rumors at school that this crew was doing a piece on gangs in the area, specifically around one teenager in particular. Souji never got the guy's name but apparently he went to the high school and was in first year.

He pushed those thoughts aside when Yosuke challenged him to a fishing contest at the riverbank. It was a total disaster since both boys knew nothing about fishing to begin with but Yosuke heard from an old man around the bank that if you fished it improved your reflexes so it would be harder for Shadows to hit him. Souji could see his point but only after he shoved him into the water when Yosuke finally caught one.

The two boys, both soaking wet and grinning, made it back to the Hanamura house in time for a news report. Souji smiled when he saw Nanako watching the TV. Dojima only ever asked the Hanamura's to take care on his daughter whenever he was working late and he couldn't get away. Nanako beamed when she saw Souji and she quickly ran up to him to tell him all about her day. Over the past two weeks Souji had grown very fond of the little girl.

Mr. and Mrs. Hanamura were finishing up dinner in the kitchen giving Souji and Yosuke time to go and get changed. When they came back downstairs Nanako was back to watching the TV when the announcer started talking about the gangs in the Inaba region. Souji sat across from Nanako as they watched the report.

"A local gang has been terrorizing the neighborhood lately." The announcer reported. "We managed to interview at least one of the gang members about the incidents."

"Hey! What the hell are you punks lookin' at?" a boy whose face was obscured with a blue came onto the screen. "Get that camera outta my face before I break yours!"

"Kanji Tatsumi again?" Mrs. Hanamura sighed.

"You know who that is Mom?" Yosuke glanced to her.

"I know his mother and I've seen him around the textile shop a few times. He always wears that skull and crossbones t-shirt. Not to mention the hair is a dead giveaway." She went back to reading her book.

"That's it!" Kanji yelled. "I'm gonna break your face!"

"Charming fellow." Yosuke winced. It was around midnight when the two boys went to bed for the night.

The next day it was raining and according to the weather report the rain would continue long into the night. Souji and Yosuke agreed that they would watch the Midnight Channel tonight just in case anyone appeared on it. The day went back without any incidents and when school was out the group made their way to see Teddie. Yukiko had gotten her own pair of red glasses but only after Chie talked her out of using a ridiculous pair of glasses attached to a fake moustache and weird lenses.

Yukiko had the strangest taste in items sometimes. Souji had let Yosuke and the others explore the castle so that Yukiko could gain some experience while he spent some of the day talking to Akihiko and Aigis. He enjoyed their company and their knowledge was something he took in quickly and readily.

There was one thing Souji was well aware of during their conversations and that was the icy detachment Akihiko exhibited to everything around him. There was little to no emotion in his eyes whenever he spoke. Even when he talked about his friend back in Kyoto there was nothing to show that he could feel something. Souji never voiced any of these thoughts, partly because he didn't want to upset the man when he had just agreed to help them find the killer.

Souji had to wonder if he could truly help this guy just as Minato asked of him. He remembered when he laid eyes on Akihiko for the very first time when school started in April, when he had that vision of two boys wrapped tightly together you couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. Souji felt his heart break for the older boy.

Later in the evening Souji made it back to the house in time for supper. With the exams coming up he had to study despite the fact that the knowledge came as easily to him as breathing. He'd promised to have a study group with the others tomorrow to help improve their grades. After getting a long shower Souji put on his usual cotton pyjamas and grabbed a book to read to pass the time. The rain beat relentlessly against the glass, a steady rhythm that was soothing to his ears.

He managed to finish the book by the time midnight came and the TV came on by itself. Gulping down his apprehension Souji approached the box to get a look at the figure now being displayed there. The image was fuzzy but he could clearly make out a boy waving his fist around. Souji was immediately struck by the image of Kanji Tatsumi from earlier today. As soon as the picture faded Souji pulled out his cell phone and called Akihiko.

"Hello?" the smooth voice answered.

"I saw another person on the Midnight Channel." Souji said quickly.

"Who was it?" Akihiko asked harshly.

"I couldn't tell exactly but I think it was Kanji Tatsumi. I saw him on a news report earlier tonight." Souji explained hurriedly.

"Do you think he's in the other world now?" Akihiko asked.

"No…the other victim, Tatsuha, he disappeared a few days after he first appeared." Souji answered.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow after school." Akihiko replied after a few seconds of silence. "We need to make sure it is Kanji Tatsumi. You better get some sleep for now."

"Yeah…I'll talk to the others later. Goodnight Akihiko-senpai." Souji hung up. He winced when his head started to ache a little. Too exhausted to think straight Souji fell onto the futon and fell asleep as soon as his eyes closed.

* * *

_**Yosagami High School**_

The next day at school Souji and Yosuke were coming up with a plan to confront Kanji about the Midnight Channel. The punk was still in town so that bought the group some time to help him. The only question was how they were going to convince him that he was in danger. By the time the final bell rang Yosuke and Chie had come up with an idea. They were going to follow Kanji and try to intervene before the killer got to him first. Souji followed his friends to the entrance gate of the school where Akihiko and Aigis were waiting for them already.

"So what's the plan?" Akihiko crossed his arms.

"We split up. One group follows Kanji while the other checks out the textile shop." Yosuke suggested.

"Shall we assist you in your surveillance?" Aigis inquired.

"Well, the more people there the better a chance we have at finding the killer right?" Yosuke glanced to Souji who shrugged.

"Alright, so who's gonna follow Kanji?" Akihiko asked.

"That'll be our job!" Chie grabbed Yosuke's arm.

"Hey, why me?!" the honey haired boy yelled.

"Because someone has to be the bait when Kanji finds us following him. And I can run faster if we need help." The girl grinned at the look of sheer fright on Yosuke's face.

"Oh hell no!" he tried to fight her off when Souji stopped them.

"Here he comes." The silveret barked out.

Sure enough Kanji came out of the school and made his way to the gate, a frown on his face. He seemed to be thinking hard about something and he didn't even notice the group when he passed them by. Souji couldn't help but notice that Kanji was actually…really hot up close. Where the hell had that thought come from?! Souji blushed cherry red at the thoughts he was having about the bleached blond when Akihiko's voice interrupted him.

"You better follow him now." The white haired boy suggested.

"Let's go Yosuke." Chie grabbed his arm and pulled him away before he could flee.

"We better head to the textile shop." Yukiko murmured softly. "I can talk to his mother at least. Our family has been doing business with the Tatsumi's for years."

"Aigis, you follow those two. I'll go to the shop with them." Akihiko glanced at the robot.

"Affirmative." She took off after the others.

"We should get going." Yukiko left the school gate and made her way to the road leading into town.

"Thanks, for helping us." Souji murmured to Akihiko when they were left alone.

"I don't want anyone else to die like that." Akihiko waved him off. "I've seen too much death."

"When you fought the Shadows, right?" Souji lowered his eyes. "It was the Dark Hour…"

"What did you say?" Akihiko whispered harshly. "I never told you about that."

"I don't know…I just," Souji struggled for words. "When I look at you sometimes I see things and remember things that aren't my memories…at least I don't think so."

"So you know about the Dark Hour…what about Tartarus?" the white haired man asked.

"Hearing that name gives me the chills." Souji visibly shuddered. "I don't understand anything about myself…"

"Let's make sure Kanji is safe first. If you want I can help you find out something." Akihiko offered before he could stop himself.

"Really?" Souji glanced at him. "I, I want to know what happened to me…why I lost my memories and how I got this power."

"I can't promise you anything but I'll see what I can do." Akihiko promised the teenager.

"Thank you." Periwinkle eyes shone with gratitude and Akihiko felt touched by that look. "It's easy to talk to you about this."

"You're welcome."

As the two walked towards the street that would take them into town they didn't notice Yosuke staring at them with a mixture of hurt and anger. He had gone back to get his bag after realizing he had been taken without it. He had spotted his friend and Akihiko looking very chummy and he dodged to avoid being seen when they passed by.

When they left him alone Yosuke couldn't help but feel anger bubbling in his chest. Souji was his friend! He was supposed to talk to Yosuke about things that bothered him! Why the hell was he getting so friendly to Akihiko just because the guy fought Shadows before? Did that make him special in Souji's eyes? Yosuke swallowed the bile rising in is throat when he found his bag and he quickly ran back to find Chie.


	16. These Lips Don't Lie

**Chapter Sixteen**

**These Lips Don't Lie**

_**Inaba**_

_**Shopping District**_

Yukiko sipped her cool drink while she kept her eyes trained on the textile shop she often frequented during her errands for the family inn. Mrs. Tatsumi was busily serving customers but her son was nowhere in sight. Yukiko had gone inside and asked about Kanji only to learn that he had been asked by some boy wearing a blue hat and jacket to answer some questions.

Akihiko and Souji were at the other end of town looking around for any sign of Kanji or this boy he was talking to but so far the bleach blond punk refused to turn up. Souji could only hope that Yosuke and Chie had better luck than them at this rate.

Akihiko was sucking on a topsicle while his dark eyes remained fixed on the people passing him by. He was standing just outside the small store being run by that friendly widow who always gave them a discount on rainy days. Souji was standing next the Chinese diner and was eating something he had purchased from the place.

Taking out his phone he dialed Yosuke's number and waited for his friend to pick up. When the honey haired boy finally answered after a few rings Souji inquired about Kanji and if they warned him yet. Chie ended up taking the phone from a grumbling Yosuke and informing Souji that Kanji was talking to some kid she had never seen before.

They were having a talk at the riverbank but Yosuke and Chie had yet to approach him partly because they wanted to hear what was being said and partly because they were both scared shitless of the punk. Souji could only roll his eyes at that remark. You'd think after fighting against Shadows and your own dark self you wouldn't be afraid of a high school bully. Then he heard someone screaming at Chie and Yosuke and the line got cut off. Putting the phone away he walked over to where Akihiko was standing just as he was enjoying the topsicle sweetness.

"So what did they find out?" Akihiko asked once Souji caught up to him.

"He's just talking to that kid who asked for him earlier today." Souji answered. "We have to do something before midnight."

"Is he heading back here?" the silver haired man asked.

"Yosuke and Chie were too busy screaming down the phone to give me a definite answer to that." Souji smirked.

"Well we could always tie the guy up and lock him in a closet." Akihiko suggested. Souji laughed at that.

"I think you'd do it." He grinned at the older man. Akihiko couldn't help but notice that Souji had a nice smile.

"What about Yukiko?" Akihiko murmured. It had been a while since he felt this light around someone.

"She was talking to Mrs. Tatsumi but she doesn't know anything." Souji shrugged.

"Hey guys!" a voice called out.

"Quick, in here!" Chie grabbed Yosuke by the arm and pulled him into an alleyway.

"What are you guys doing?" Akihiko raised an eyebrow.

"That man is a lunatic." Yosuke shuddered.

"I'd fight myself again rather than have him pissed at me!" Chie shrank back into the shadows.

"Wait a second; Kanji freaked you out this badly?" Souji felt another laughing fit coming on.

"It's not funny!" Yosuke screeched.

"Where the hell are you punks?!" a shrill and very angry voice yelled out. "I swear I'm gonna pound your faces into the ground!"

"Oh god! This is not how I envisioned my death." Yosuke whimpered.

"What exactly did you guys do to him?" Souji asked.

"He saw us following him and that other kid." Chie explained. "He didn't like being spied on."

"Chie, are you aright? You don't look too good." Yukiko had come running when she heard the yelling.

"Yukiko, if I die I want you to have my DVD collection." Chie pressed her back harder against the wall to hide.

"Have I missed something?" Yukiko looked to Souji.

"I'll tell you later." He answered.

"Please don't let him find me…" Yosuke was on his knees and praying. Souji wished that he had a camera.

"For god's sake…" Akihiko muttered. Pushing away from the wall he walked up to the still seething Kanji.

"What do you want?" the bleached blond scowled although there was a faint hint of redness on his cheeks.

"Look, the others were following you because they were concerned." Akihiko got straight to the point.

"Huh?" the punk frowned.

"You've seen the news right? They were concerned for your wellbeing." Akihiko sucked on his topsicle.

"T-they were?" Kanji choked out.

"Has anything weird happened to you lately?" Akihiko asked, his dark eyes remaining fixed on the teenager before him.

"You're the second person to as me that!" Kanji yelled again. "What the hell is up with you people and my safety?"

"Do yourself a favour and watch your back tonight ok?" Akihiko offered with a smirk. Finishing up the topsicle he smirked at the now blushing blond and walked away.

"H-Hey! What the hell is up with you people? Stop following me around!" Kanji yelled then stormed towards his family business.

"Did you see that?" Yukiko stared at the assistant PE teacher. "Kanji didn't even hit him."

"How did he pull that off?" Yosuke frowned.

"I really don't think it would be too hard if you're someone like Kanji." Chie rolled her eyes. "Didn't you see how he was staring at the boy with the hat?"

"Yeah, so what?" the amber haired teenager asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Chie smacked him on the head. "He was making gaga eyes at that kid and when Akihiko-senpai practically gave that topsicle a blow job Kanji looked ready to melt."

"Ahhh! What the hell is wrong with you?" Yosuke screamed at the visuals he was getting now.

"I'm just saying it was pretty obvious." Chie shrugged.

"But you didn't have to spell it out like that!" Yosuke practically sobbed.

"What do you want then, a diagram?" Chie teased which only caused Yosuke to turn red.

"Souji help me out here!" he demanded but got no response.

"Souji?" Yukiko asked when she noticed that her classmate had gone after Akihiko. "Where is he going?"

"Maybe Akihiko-senpai will use his topsicle seduction methods on Souji." Chie giggled. She didn't see Yosuke's dark scowl crossing his features.

"Look, we did all we could today." Yosuke interrupted them. "Let's head home and keep an eye on the TV tonight."

"Yeah, you're right." Yukiko nodded and Yosuke silently thanked her.

"Ok, I'll see you guys later." Chie took off out of the alley and soon the others made their own way home.

Souji flipped through the pages of the book he had purchased before taking the bus home today and his eyes scanned over the words quickly. Yosuke was in his own room finishing up on some school work while waiting for the Midnight Channel to come on. The rain was once again pounding against the glass keeping Souji effectively awake.

Yukiko and Chie had called him half an hour ago saying that they would be watching the channel tonight. Akihiko was also awake so he, Aigis and Yukari could see the Midnight Channel for themselves. Souji hoped that Kanji had taken Akihiko's warning to heart but a part of Souji doubted it greatly. After the confrontation with the punk this afternoon Souji had spent the rest of the day talking to Akihiko and Aigis. He felt a special sort of link between them whenever they spoke and they offered advice on how to best use a Persona's skills.

Souji didn't bring up Minato or the blue butterfly he saw around town but he did see something that caught his eyes in more ways that one. It had started raining by the time Akihiko made it back to the inn and his shirt was soaked through. When he took the red shirt off Souji had caught sight of a tattoo of a blue butterfly on Akihiko's lower back.

It was a beautiful design and so stunning to look at. It contrasted beautifully with Akihiko's pale flesh and Souji had to force his eyes away when the older boy went to get changed. They afternoon he spent the time getting to know Aigis a little bit better as well as Yukari but the girl would throw him glares whenever she thought he wasn't looking. Souji wondered just what he did to piss her off that badly.

He had left the Amagi Inn after receiving the numbers for Akihiko and Aigis' cell phones so he could update them on any developments. By the time he got back to the Hanamura house Yosuke was just seeing Saki out of the door but not before tossing a frown at his friend. Souji was a perceptive person and he didn't miss the dark look he got from his best friend causing his heart to constrict painfully.

He didn't like that look on Yosuke's face, a look that promised he and Souji would no longer speak. He made a mental note to ask Yosuke what was bothering him later on. A few hours after Saki left and the family had finished supper Souji had concerned his friend and asked outright what was going on with him.

"What do you always run off after Akihiko-senpai these days?" Yosuke said through gritted teeth.

"Is that what this is about?" Souji crossed his arms in defiance. "He's helping me better understand my abilities."

"Is that all?" Yosuke growled.

"What do you mean by that?" Souji felt a glimmer of anger stir in his heart.

"I mean we haven't been hanging out lately. You even took off after him this afternoon!" the honey haired teenager stated.

"Yosuke, I'm sorry we haven't been hanging out a lot but I needed someone to talk to about this power and Akihiko-senpai is the only one who understands even a little."

"Oh…" great, now he felt like a total asshole. "Y-Yeah, I guess you're right about that."

"If you want we can go to Okina tomorrow." Souji offered with a smile.

"Sure!" Yosuke jumped at the chance. "Listen, I'm sorry I was an asshole to you before."

"Don't worry about it." Souji smiled reassuringly at his best friend. "I'll talk to you once the channel comes on tonight ok."

"Sure." Yosuke nodded then he left to go to his own bedroom.

And this led to now, just as the clock on the wall was about to strike midnight. Souji out his book on the nightstand as he waited for the television to come to life and show him what was waiting on the other side. He truly hoped that Kanji was safe but if not then they would have to go into the other world and find him like Yukiko.

Souji's periwinkle eyes narrowed when the TV set came to life and the static hissed. Moving closer to the set he noticed that the picture was a lot clearer. It looked like a locker room but the steam was preventing any kind of proper identification to the room. Souji frowned when he couldn't see any sign of Kanji then two bright eyes popped up from the bottom of the screen and a practically naked Kanji Tatsumi stepped into view.

"Hello out there!" he called airily. A blush was spreading across his face as he giggled. "My, what an audience we have tonight." Kanji blushed brightly. "Welcome everyone to Bad Bad Bathhouse where your dirtiest fantasies will come true."

"Oh Kanji…" Souji's eyes widened at the display on the screen.

"If you want to find me that badly then come to me." Kanji winked. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Souji!" Yosuke burst into the room once the screen faded to black. "What the hell was that?" the boy hissed.

"That has to be his Shadow." Souji surmised. "It's how he wants to be seen."

"I highly doubt that." Yosuke waved his arms.

"Let me call the others." Souji pulled out his phone to call Akihiko just as Chie called Yosuke.

"Well that was new." Akihiko greeted Souji.

"He's in the other world now. We'll need to check it out tomorrow." Souji said quickly.

"Agreed. You get some sleep now ok. We'll talk about it in the morning." Akihiko suggested.

"Sure…" Souji hung up.

"Chie and Yukiko want to meet up tomorrow to talk about this." Yosuke put his phone back in his pocket.

"Akihiko-senpai is coming too." Souji said.

"We'll find him, just like we did with Yukiko." Yosuke said with conviction. "Don't worry about a thing."

"We better get some sleep." Souji murmured but he was grateful for Yosuke's support.

"I'll see you in the morning." The teenager went back to his room.

"Kanji…" Souji sighed heavily. He had wanted to spare the blond this kind of torment and he wondered how many students saw the channel tonight. Slipping under the blankets Souji fell asleep to images of Shadows and that other world.

* * *

_**Junes Food Court**_

The next day at school Souji and Yosuke heard stu8dnets talking fervently with one another about the Midnight Channel. News of Kanji's display had set the school abuzz with talk and like Souji feared Kanji hadn't turned up today. He was already inside the other world which meant they would have to visit Teddie after school today.

Aigis and Yukari were also coming with them this time into the other world along with Akihiko. Classes passed by without any incident today and soon the final bell rang. Chie, Yukiko and Yosuke were making plans to go to the food court ahead of Souji. The silveret had basketball practice today and he couldn't get out of it. Promising to go to Junes as soon as practice was over the others left the school and went to the shopping mall.

By the time they got there Akihiko and Aigis were already eating some food and talking about someone called Mitsuru. Yosuke took this time to really study the guy and find out what appealed to Souji so much. Yosuke wasn't fooled by his friend's explanation. He saw something else in Souji's eyes when he talked about Akihiko-senpai.

It was almost like a longing that lingered within his purple eyes. The honey haired student didn't like the way Souji would place all of his attention on Akihiko the moment the man did something. Aigis was a really sweet girl and she had a tendency to just say what was on her mind. Maybe he could ask her about Akihiko-senpai and find out what made him so appealing to Souji.

"What does Mitsuru-san have to say about the situation?" Aigis questioned her companion.

"She says we can investigate the other world. If it's anything like the Incident then I want to help these guys as much as I can." Akihiko murmured in reply.

"Coming here has been good for you." Aigis observed.

"What do you mean?" the silver haired boy raised an eyebrow.

"You are more talkative now and you care about what happens here now that Shadows are a threat." Aigis observed him. "Or is it because of Souji?"

"Hey guys!" Chie prevented Akihiko from answering that last question.

"Souji had to go to a meeting with the basketball team. He'll be here soon." Yukiko explained.

"Well, everyone at school is saying that Kanji is missing. We stopped by at the textile shop and even his mom doesn't know where he is." Yosuke sighed.

"I still can't believe that we saw Kanji's Shadow. Is that what he really feels?" Yukiko sat down next to Chie.

"So that was his Shadow?" Akihiko muttered. "It's a first for me."

"Even I was unaware of Shadows behaving like that." Aigis admitted.

"That's how we gained our Personas. Face our dark sides more or less." Yosuke said.

"That reminds me, how did you guys get your Personas?" Chie asked as she drank a soda she got from a vending machine on the way over.

"I was implanted with a Persona when I was created." Aigis answered. "But it evolved into a new form after I accepted what I had to do."

"Evolved?" Yosuke glanced at them.

"I got my Persona when I was in high school." Akihiko spoke up. "After my friend died it evolved into a new form. When you face the absolute truth about yourself and your convictions your Persona will become more powerful."

"Goodness…" Yukiko trailed off.

"Ok, so a person can have only one Persona right? So what makes you and Souji different?" Yosuke asked the older man.

"I don't know how Souji got his power but I inherited mine." Akihiko answered thickly.

"You inherited it? Who had it first?" Yosuke asked gently.

"His name was Minato Arisato. He had the ability to use multiple Personas." Akihiko answered.

"Then why isn't he here?" Chie glanced at the older boy.

"He died." Before the others could say anything Akihiko got up and went towards one of the vending machines.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry I brought that up." Chie looked regretful.

"Do not apologize Chie-san, you were unaware." Aigis said softly.

"What happened to Minato?" Yosuke felt his heart break for the other boy.

"One year ago we battled an enemy that would have destroyed everything had it not been for Minato. But the price for the future was his life." Aigis looked away from the others. "He sacrificed his life to save us."

"Aigis…" Yukiko whispered while the others were too stunned to speak. Souji had the same power…Souji had Minato's power and Minato had died…would that mean…?

"Sorry I'm late guys." Souji approached the others but stopped when he saw their white faces and Aigis' sad one.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

I am so sorry that this chapter is so late! I was writing up my FF12 story and I had trouble getting this chapter started. But I did enjoy teasing Kanji, I love him to bits. Akihiko is such a tease, yeah?

But now I know exactly what will happen next so stayed tuned because the next chapter has been written up and is ready to go. Leave me a review and I'll see you all later :)


	17. Kanji's Dirty Little Secret Part One

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Kanji's Dirty Little Secret Part One**

_**The Other World**_

After arriving at the Food Court to a table full of sad and scared faces Souji immediately wanted to know what was going on. When he didn't get an answer Aigis explained that she had told them of a young boy she and Akihiko knew and that he had passed away a year ago. Yosuke actually looked ill when Aigis told the story but Souji didn't comment on it. Over the past two months he noticed that Yosuke was careful around people's feelings, always trying never to trample of them as best he could. Yukiko and Chie both looked pale faced and didn't look at Souji causing the boy to wonder what they were thinking.

He noticed that Akihiko was just staring at a vending machine with some coins in his hand. He didn't look up when Souji made his appearance at the court, those haunted brown eyes remained fixed on the various drinks on display. Knowing he wasn't going to get a proper answer Souji told them that they would be going into the TV that afternoon to find Kanji. He would ask Yosuke later about what had happened prior to his arrival there.

Yukari wasn't present when the group made it to the electronics department but Akihiko assured them that they would be fine without her. Nobody missed the note of hostility in his tone but wisely nobody said anything about it. As usual Souji went first into the TV and was instantly greeted by Teddie. The bear was busily sniffing around and he explained that someone had been brought into his world again but he couldn't get a proper location.

Teddie was more than a little distraught that his nose was failing him this time but he did point out that if they told him something about Kanji's personality then he could find him faster. Akihiko and Aigis stayed with Teddie while the others went back to Inaba to find something out about Kanji. Surprisingly it wasn't that hard to gather information about the famous punk. His mother told them that a boy with a hat often came by and asked about him as did police officers.

The police officer that Souji found, who turned out to be Adachi, told him that the blue haired boy in town was often around the Junes main entrance around this time of day. It took them two hours to get the information but Souji learned that Kanji had a very complex personality. It didn't mean much to him but perhaps Teddie could do something with it.

Calling up Yosuke, Yukiko and Chie he informed them that he got what they were looking for and to all head back to the other world. Once he got back Teddie was already jumping around with excitement now that he would have something to go on. It took the bear a few minutes but he finally managed to pinpoint the location of the missing teenager within the shadow world. As usual Teddie led then way towards the new place created within his world.

Upon arriving there Souji recognized this place from the TV in his room. It was a locker room to a steam bath of all places. Yosuke looked like he wanted to turn and run away as fast as he could. Yukiko and Chie wiped at their glasses when the steam fogged them up. Teddie was just immensely curious about the origin of the place.

The bear was peeking into various lockers and glancing through what was inside them. Akihiko and Aigis had seen a lot of bizarre things after their excursion in Tartarus but this was something entirely different to them. It didn't have the feel of the Tower of Demise nor the Dark Hour but there was something oppressive and dark within the building.

"Hello there!" a voice called lightly. The group stopped when Kanji from the TV appeared before them from the bathhouse. Black smoke surrounded his exposed body. "Oh, lucky me! So many guests here today."

"Kanji?" Souji asked the Shadow.

"Not exactly hot stuff… but then again I am him in a way." The Shadow giggled again. "But you guys can't get to me unless you follow the rules."

"Rules?" Akihiko glared at the yellow eyed creature.

"Oh my, aren't you the best looking specimen of man I've ever seen." The Shadow actually had a nosebleed. "All you have to do is find me in there."

"Where's Kanji?" Yukiko asked.

"I can't tell you everything." The Shadow pouted. "Now be good and follow me."

"Do we have to go in there?" Yosuke gulped audibly when the Shadow left.

"Don't be such a chicken!" Chie yelled at him. "God, let's just find him already."

"So who is going in there?" Akihiko asked.

"Teddie will stay here and provide back up. The rest of us should go inside. We'll have a better chance at finding him that way." Souji suggested.

"Good idea…" Akihiko nodded.

"Shall I assist you Souji-san?" Aigis questioned him. She was no longer wearing her school uniform allowing her metallic body to be displayed.

"Yukiko, you, Chie and Aigis make up a team. Akihiko and Yosuke will come with me." Souji stated.

"You got it." Chie grinned at him.

"If it's anything like the castle then we shouldn't be split up." Souji said. He allowed his body to transform into Izanagi. "Ready everyone?"

"You can physically transform?" Aigis gazed at the boy. "This is indeed interesting."

"Hmmm, so you can do more than hold multiple Personas." Akihiko muttered.

"Good luck everyone." Yosuke said then he followed his team into the bathhouse.

"Do you think they'll be fine?" Akihiko glanced at the doorway.

"I've seen them fight. They're a tough group." Izanagi replied. His yellow eyes were fixed on the door. "Stay close to me."

"What do you make of this Akihiko?" Aigis whispered to her companion as they followed the shape shifter into the bathhouse.

"I'll have to ask Mitsuru if her grandfather knew anything about this." Akihiko answered quietly. "To actually physically transform into a Persona…I never thought it was possible."

"He may possess more power than you or Minato-san." Aigis pointed out.

"It's a possibility." Akihiko nodded. "Let's keep an eye on him in here for the time being."

"I shall observe him in battle." Aigis said.

Akihiko and Aigis followed after the transformed teenager and stepped into a steamy wooden hallway of an authentic bathhouse. Akihiko was suddenly glad that he only chose to wear his red t-shirt to this place; the steam was already dampening his skin and hair. Aigis remained unaffected by the changes in conditions while Izanagi glided across the wooden floor right after the other group.

Teddie told him that there was a strange signature coming from somewhere on the floors above their current location but he couldn't pinpoint it exactly. Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko were a little further ahead and they already encountered a few Shadows but the creatures didn't pose a great threat. When they came to the first chamber it split off towards tow other doors. Yosuke's group took the door to the right.

Izanagi glided through the left doorway and out into a narrow passageway that had a few Shadows stalking around the place. Aigis moved first, her Pandemonium rifle already firing at the Shadows. At her level of strength fighting these creatures was nothing to her. She cut through them without using her Persona even once in a battle and soon the hallway was cleared of all Shadows.

Akihiko had gone on ahead to look through the next door. He noticed that there was a staircase here leading upwards. For a moment he was reminded on Tartarus and the times when they would rush to find the next staircase while avoiding Shadows in the area. He called to the others when he left the chamber.

"There's a staircase in there." He reported back.

"In Yukiko's Castle we had to climb ten flights to find her." Izanangi explained. "But on the fifth floor there was a stronger Shadow than the others. It was guarding a key to her chamber."

"Just like in Tartarus…defeat the guardians to advance." Akihiko shook his head.

"Let's head up." Izanangi made his way to the staircase.

They climbed up to the second floor after telling Yosuke and the others about the staircase they had found. Once they mapped the place out it would be simpler to navigate to the higher floors. The Shadows were still the same as on the first floor but there were more of them up here.

Akihiko was wearing his Wings of Vanth battle gloves and the silver teeth tore into the Shadows as easily as a hot knife through butter. Izanagi was more than impressed with their style of fighting. Aigis was incredibly agile and fast on her feet. Akihiko preferred to fight the Shadows head on but he was more than a match for them. His years fighting as a boxer were clearly shown in his fighting style as he cut through the Shadows before him.

Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko ran on ahead of them when the hallway had been cleared away and they entered the first chamber they came to. There was only one door in this place which led out into another narrow passageway. It didn't take them long to track down the next staircase and soon the group had travelled up to the third floor of the bathhouse. Once they got to the top of the third floor hallway a voice spoke out from somewhere up ahead through the steam.

"Why can't you let me do the things that I wanna do?" Izanagi knew from the memories of Souji that the voice belonged to Kanji's Shadow.

"That's not who I am." Another voice, one that belonged to the Kanji they met in Inaba, sounded clearly through the steam.

"Stop lying to yourself and just let me have my fun." The Shadow giggled.

"Sensei, there's something two floors above you." Teddie called to Izanagi. "It's a Shadow but it's not Kanji."

"Understood Teddie." Izanangi turned to the others. "There's a Shadow on the fifth floor, most likely another guardian."

"I wonder if that's how Kanji really feels." Yukiko murmured gently. "He sounds like he's trapped."

"Yeah but this is just really creepy." Yosuke shivered.

"We'll split up again." Izanagi interrupted them. "Get to the fifth floor and wait for us. We need to see what we're dealing with."

"You got it partner." Yosuke nodded then followed the girls along the passageway.

"Souji-san, why exactly has Kanji's Shadow gotten out of control in this world?" Aigis asked him.

"From what we learned so far in this place your Shadow takes on all your hidden emotions and desires. They represent what you don't want other people to see." Izanangi explained to them.

"So is this why his Shadow has taken control? Because he could be gay and he doesn't want to accept it?" Akihiko snorted.

"I think it's more than that." Izanangi muttered thickly. "We better find him quickly."

The trio quickly ran through the various passageways on this floor and Izanangi noticed that the Shadows were also changing. He joined in the fights this time and sent several bolts of electricity towards the creatures while Aigis and Akihiko finished them off. This floor was slightly bigger than the last one and there were more Shadows stalking the halls in an attempt to stop the group from reaching the next staircase. Once they reached the stairs Izanangi glided upwards along with his two companions. The moment they stepped into the hallway they heard two voices arguing.

"I ain't like that you asshole!" Kanji screamed from up ahead.

"Why are you lying to yourself like that? It's such bad manners." The Shadow answered airily.

"Stop saying those things!" Kanji sounded desperate.

"Just admit to what you are." The Shadow replied. "It'll make everything better."

"The presence is just on the next floor Sensei." Teddie told him. "Please be careful!"

Izanangi nodded then started looking for the nearest staircase. Yosuke, Yukiko and Chie emerged from the hallways he had just left, the trio finally found the stairs. Akihiko and Aigis went on ahead to clear the place out of any Shadows while Izanagi sought out the staircase. The steam was getting thicker the higher they went and the Shadows were getting stronger too.

Yosuke, Yukiko and Chie fought them off while trying to conserve their spirit points as best they could. They would need all that strength for whatever was waiting for them on the fifth floor of this place. Izanagi sliced through a Shadow with his blade when the creature was stupid enough to attack him. He smirked behind his helmet when he found the staircase and he called out to the others.

"Over here!" he yelled. Soon the others came running in his direction.

"Shall we encounter the Shadow immediately?" Aigis asked.

"I'm not sure." Izanangi answered. "We'd better be prepared all the same."

"Should we let Akihiko-senpai and Aigis take on the Shadow? I wanna see them in action." Yosuke smirked at them.

"Yeah, I wanna check out you Persona. What kind do you have?" Chie asked Aigis.

"I am aligned with the Chariot Arcana." The battle machine responded.

"Seriously? So am I!" Chie was gleeful.

"At your level of experience the Shadow should be nothing to you." Izanangi agreed.

"Aigis…" Akihiko smirked at her.

"I concur, we shall defeat the Shadow for you all." The robot smiled at them.

Akihiko and Aigis climbed the stairs ahead of the others. The silver haired man reached for his Evoker, the weight of it feeling so very familiar against his gloved covered palm. Since coming to Inaba he had yet to summon any one of the Personas he carried. He frowned when he felt Orpheus moving across his mind along with Thanatos. The two of them had settled down but were becoming restless again lately. His headache had come back and was now throbbing against his skull with relentless force.

He made a mental note to buy some more painkillers when he got out of here. When they stepped into the next hallway Izanangi informed them that Teddie could feel a presence just up ahead. There was only a single door at the end of the passageway. When they opened the door Kanji's Shadow was waiting there with a large creature shaped like an overly muscular man wearing golden hot pants. The sight was more than a little disturbing.

"So you made it this far!" Kanji smiled serenely. "You guys are really good. But I can't just let you pass without a little test first."

"Are all you Shadows completely twisted?" Yosuke grumbled.

"Now that's not a nice thing to say." Kanji pouted. "We're the suppressed part of you that no one gets to see. We're the part that you're just dying to let loose."

"Where's Kanji?" Chie balled her fists.

"If you pass the test you'll get to see him." The Shadow giggled as he stepped away from his minion. "Do keep me entertained."

"Dammit!" Yosuke cursed when the Shadow vanished again.

"Déjà vu Aigis?" Akihiko smirked at her.

"Indeed Akihiko. Shall I summon Athena?" the robot asked.

"Let me handle this." Akihiko said firmly. "It's been a while since I've used my Persona after all."

"Understood Akihiko." Aigis nodded at him.

"Stay behind me." The silver haired man stood before the Shadow.

"What's he doing?" Yosuke frowned when Akihiko pulled out a silver gun. When Akihiko raised the gun to his head he grinned.

"I won't lose." he swore then he pulled the trigger.

In a swirl of blue light a Persona took shape above Akihiko's head. It was a large entity with several coffin shaped wings attached with chains to his back. The large Persona had a silver helmet shaped to resemble teeth. White legs were splayed out from a black torso and it was holding a sword. Raw power poured from the creature as he let out a primal howl and slashed at the Shadow with its sword. For a moment nothing happened then the Shadow split into two pieces.

It vanished in a swirl of black smoke.

"You have not lost your touch." Aigis observed.

"D-Did you s-shoot yourself in the head?!" Chie stuttered out in horror.

"Yeah, I used my Evoker to summon the Persona." Akihiko answered.

"But to put a gun to your head..." Yukiko looked like she was going to be sick.

"What Persona was that?" Chie asked when her stomach finally settled.

"Thanatos..."Akihiko murmured. Chie didn't ask him to elaborate.

"Yosuke, what..." Izanagi looked around only to see that the boy had fainted. "Oh, great..."

* * *

Hi again guys. So Akihiko still has it and I wanted the group to react after seeing a person shoot themselves in the head. I really could see Yosuke fainting because of it.

Also Kanji will be rescued faster than Yukiko to make way for a very nice suprise I have ib store. Stay tuned to find out.


	18. Kanji's Dirty Little Secret Part Two

I'm back!!!!!!

I am so sorry for the late chapter but my writer's block was a total bitch to overcome with this story. But I started playing Persona 4 again and my inspiration and muse returned to me. Oh, and tell me if I spelt Kanji's Persona right or not. Getting your input makes writing this story a lot more fun.

The next chapter is already being written and will be out very soon. Here's a little teaser for what's arriving in the new chapter.

Coming up next Yosuke deals with some harsh news about Souji, Kanji joins the fight and Akihiko faces his own demons, a fight that may finally destroy him.

Catch you guys soon.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Kanji's Dirty Little Secret Part Two**

_**Kanji's Bathhouse**_

_**Other World**_

"Yosuke, wake up already you idiot!" Chie yelled as she slapped the boy across the face for the third time.

"That's the first time I've seen someone faint when I use the Evoker." Akihiko was amused. "My other friends had better reactions."

"I believe that Junpei-kun simply screamed like a girl when you saved him from the Shadows the night his Persona awoke." Aigis surmised.

"You said you'd never tell anyone that." Akihiko grinned at her. He had told Aigis the story of how he found Junpei that night at the mall. His reaction was expected but this was just priceless.

"You shot yourself in the head!" Yukiko was wide eyed. "Seeing someone put a gun to their head and pull the trigger isn't exactly something Yosuke would see every day."

"Can I see your Evoker?" Souji had shifted back into his human form.

"Sure, it's not real so don't worry about pulling the trigger." Akihiko handed over the gun.

"So you use this to summon your Persona?" Souji turned the gun over in his hands.

"Yeah, Mitsuru had it designed to look like a gun to recruit me." Akihiko chuckled.

"Do you use one too Aigis?" Yukiko asked.

"No. I am able to summon my Persona through sheer force of will. That in itself is difficult to do." The machine replied.

"SEES?" Souji saw the letters etched into the metal.

"That was the club we were part of when the Shadows tried to overrun Port Island two years ago." Akihiko took back the Evoker.

"Finally!" Chie exclaimed when Yosuke opened his eyes wearily. "I thought you'd never wake up."

"W-What happened?" Yosuke moaned as he sat up.

"You fainted." Souji grinned at the blush painting his friend's face. He looked really nice with that blush.

"Huh?" Yosuke frowned but when he saw a grinning Akihiko it all came back to him.

"I think he remembers." Yukiko commented at the look of sheer horror on the boy's face.

"YOU SHOT YOURSELF IN THE HEAD!!" Yosuke screamed loud enough to burst open Souji's eardrums.

"Jeez! Try screaming louder. I don't think they heard you in Paris." Chie smacked him on the head.

"B-But how did you do that?!" Yosuke was on his feet now.

"Look, it's not a real gun. It's called an Evoker." Akihiko showed him the gun in question. "It's harmless to you."

"Oh my god…" Yosuke turned a very unhealthy colour then lurched forward and emptied his stomach.

"I believe that was a reasonable enough reaction." Aigis cocked his head.

"Are you feeling ok now?" Souji rubbed Yosuke's back soothingly.

"Y-Yeah." He nodded after a few moments of dry heaving. "But it was a total shock!"

"You're the first person to actually faint." Akihiko suppressed a snort.

"It's not funny Souji!" Yosuke yelled at his giggling friend.

"Well now that Yosuke had decorated the floor with this afternoon's lunch can we move on?" Chie spoke up.

"Here, I found this." Yukiko had spotted a treasure chest during Yosuke's rant to the others. "Maybe we can get to the upper floors now."

"If this place is anything like the castle then Kanji might be on the upper floors, just another five to go." Souji pointed out.

"Yeah, it's beginning to look that way." Chie nodded in agreement. "So, do we press on our take a break?"

"Please let's just finish up in this place!" Yosuke pleaded hurriedly. "I'm scarred enough as it is."

"Let's go then." Akihiko grinned at the honey haired boy. That really was a funny reaction.

Souji shifted into his Izanagi image and followed after Akihiko and Aigis. Their experiences made them better leaders for this mission and Souji wanted to save Kanji as soon as possible anyway. They left that floor of the bathhouse and made their way up the next flight of stairs after unlocking the door with the key Yukiko had found.

When they reached the next floor Teddie reported that the Shadows had gotten more violent and stronger. Once again the group split up to find the staircase. Yukiko, Chie and Aigis made up one group while the three boys took off down the other corridor when the passageway split in two. Yosuke felt his stomach churn when he saw Akihiko handling that gun again but he fought down the bile in his throat.

Izanagi glided alongside Yosuke to offer him what little comfort he could. Eventually they found the steps and the girls quickly followed them to their location. Aigis decimated the Shadows in her path in their haste to find Kanji and soon they were on the next floor. Once here Izanagi heard the teenager's voice echoing from somewhere up ahead.

Teddie told him that Kanji was still a distance away, at least another two floors up. So the layout of the castle and the bathhouse were practically identical. This gave Izanagi something to work with now. If someone else got taken in the future then they would know what to expect within that person's realm.

Yosuke used his Garu spells on the Shadows weak against wind attacks while Izanagi used his blade to cleave them in half. Akihiko didn't waste his spirit points on these low level creatures; instead he fought with his hands. When they reached the ninth floor they could hear Kanji screaming that this wasn't his world, it wasn't what he wanted.

Cold fear gripped the teenager's hearts as they head the words. If they didn't get to him soon his Shadow would be given the strength to become its own entity. Izanagi glided on ahead to find the staircase to the next area. Teddie mentioned that Kanji was on the next floor. He felt his heart pounding in anticipation. Another life would be saved and another puzzle piece would fall into place. The different personas he gained after helping to create a Persona for the others unlocked bits of his memories. It wasn't a lot but it was helping.

"Sensei, Kanji is just behind this door!" Teddie yelled excitedly.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Izanagi glanced back to the others.

"Aigis and I can take this one." Akihiko offered.

"We need to talk to him first. Maybe we can get him to accept it." Izanagi suggested although that probably wasn't very likely.

"I vote we let Akihiko and Aigis kick its ass!" Chie held up her hand.

"Wow, you're willing to let someone else fight your battles. That's new." Yosuke teased only to be smacked on the arm.

"Argue about this later guys." Yukiko cut in. She turned to the robot and her friend. "I'll keep everyone healed."

When they were all ready to Izanagi pushed open the door and stepped into the top chamber of the bathhouse where Kanji was staring at his Shadow. The yellow eyed creature was smiling saucily at the real Kanji while bouncing slightly on the spot he was standing on. His practically naked body was glistening with a fine sheen of sweat and he laughed when the group moved into the chamber.

"Oh, finally!" the Shadow sighed dreamily. "I have an audience. Now the show can really begin."

"W-What the hell are you?" Kanji stammered as his body shook slightly.

"Oh now that's not very nice." The Shadow pouted. "Why do you go on denying what you truly want? Just admit it already sweetie."

"I-I don't want that!" Kanji shook his head harshly.

"Girls are just so icky aren't they? They cry whenever you say the wrong thing and then they expect way too much." The Shadow crossed his arms. "Boys are so much easier to understand."

"Hey! I do like girls! I ain't like that!" Kanji yelled angrily.

"Don't lie to me honey." The yellow eyed counterpart waggled his finger. "I know all your dirty little secrets. I know what you dream about, what you truly want. You can't hide anything from me."

"Oh no..." Yosuke moaned when he realized where this was going.

"You don't know me!" Kanji backed away from the creature.

"What's wrong with doing what I wanna do anyway?" the Shadow demanded. "Why can't I be allowed to exist? That's not fair you know."

"Stop saying that shit!" Kanji didn't want to hear anymore, he couldn't listen to this.

"Just admit it to yourself." The Shadow was relentless. "I know what you really want. You even fantasized about that new PE teacher when you first laid eyes on him. Oh, now that is a man I would love to test drive."

"SHUT UP!" Kanji screamed. "STOP SAYING THAT SHIT! YOU'RE NOT ME!!!"

"Kanji, no!" Yukiko cried but it was already too late.

"Oh crap..." Chie balled her fists when the Shadow began to laugh and giggle.

"That's right, deny me." It smiled brightly. "Now I can do what I want."

The real Kanji was knocked back from the creature when the blue smoke enveloped the Shadow and it began to transform into its new shape. When the smoke cleared a large white and black body stood at the other end of the chamber. Roses were decorated along the neck while a smaller image of Kanji was nestled between the roses.

The larger body was holding two weapons that resembled the universal symbol for men. On either side of the main Shadow were two lesser ones that had taken the shape of overly muscled men. Yosuke didn't know about the others but he was so beyond freaked out right now.

"I am a Shadow, the true self. Get out of my way!" Shadow Kanji declared. "I'll crush anything that stands in my way!"

"Scan for weaknesses." Akihiko ordered to Izanagi.

"Teddie cannot give me an exact reading but it is aligned to the Emperor Arcana." Izanagi replied once he completed the scan.

"Shadows aligned with the Emperor usually rely on physical strength and Zio-based spells." Akihiko explained. "Can you scan the other two?"

"One moment." While Izanagi scanned the other Shadows his companions attacked the lesser Shadows. Yosuke and Aigis attacked the one on the right but the attacks wouldn't connect. When Yukiko hit the same one with an Agilao spell she managed to hurt it.

"The one Yukiko hit is weak against magic and the other against physical attacks." Izanagi told the others.

Aigis nodded her head in affirmation then summoned her Persona. She commanded Athena to use God's Hand against the Shadow weak against physical attacks while Akihiko changed his own Persona and called up Loki. Casting Bufudyne on the magic weak Shadow he managed to take down a large amount of its health allowing Yosuke and Yukiko to finish it off.

Chie helped Aigis to destroy the other Shadow while Izanagi confronted the main Shadow himself. Akihiko took a moment to truly admire the sheer power that Souji commanded. How was this even possible, for him to transform into a Persona as well as call one of them into existence? Mitsuru would love to know about this and she would do her best to help Souji find any information. Maybe it was time to call her again.

Akihiko changed his Persona back to Odin to increase his strength and to cast a speed increase spell on the party. With the higher evasion rate they managed to evade most of the Shadow's attacks while Izanagi used his blade to cut into the thick flesh. Aigis powered up her Persona for her next attack while Akihiko used Odin to attack the Shadow with his spear.

Yukiko cast Media on the group when Kanji used an attack to hit the group forcefully, even knocking three of them off balance. Aigis used God's Hand against the creature while Akihiko changed his Persona to Surt and used his Ragnarok attack. That lethal fire spell brought an end to the Shadow and it collapsed screaming to the ground. It faded into the darkness for a moment then the original look-a-like appeared and Shadow Kanji glared at the real one.

"Why can't I exist?" it snarled in rage. "What gives you the right to take that away from me?!"

"You're...not me...you can't be." Kanji shook his head.

"Dammit, he won't face it." Yosuke frowned.

"Kanji, you have to face it." Izanagi turned back into his human form. "If you don't we'll have to fight it again."

"But I..." he stopped and stared at the silver haired boy he saw around Inaba and the school.

"Please Kanji, you have to finish this." Yukiko implored.

"Yeah, we know what you're going through. It's hard to face yourself." Chie looked sadly at Yukiko.

"I deserve to exist!" the Shadow yelled hysterically. "You don't have the right to deny me that! I want to live!"

"Shut up dammit!" Kanji lunged forward and slammed his fist into the Shadow's jaw. "I can't believe that thing was inside me...shit."

"Can you face your true self?" Aigis asked him.

"If he doesn't we'll have to kick his ass again." Akihiko remarked. Kanji felt anger seep into his veins at the flippant remark.

"Hey, I can kick your ass any day!" he brandished his fists at the older man.

"Kanji..." Souji grasped his arm. "That thing is a part of you but you don't have to be ashamed of it. None of us will think any differently of you."

Kanji wanted to deny it, he didn't want to admit that the Shadow spoke the truth but the words caught in his throat. There was something in Souji's gaze, that warm beautiful quicksilver gaze that caused his breath to shorten.

Sighing heavily Kanji turned back to his Shadow who was watching him expectantly. He was sick and tired from hiding all the time. He didn't even know these people but they risked their lives to save him and they knew his secret. He owed it to them to face whatever this was.

"Listen, I'm sick of hiding but sometimes I can't help it. I know you're me and I'm you so...well, maybe I can live with that." Kanji blushed a little. "You're me and I'm you...it's as simple as that I guess."

The Shadow nodded then like before its body transformed into a new shape. A large black creature that resembled a skeleton holding a lightning bolt appeared above Kanji and the tarot card of the Emperor floated before him. Reaching up he grasped it and he heard the name Taki-Minazuchi echo in his mind. When he took the card he felt something lift from his shoulders and he fell to the ground with relief.

"We should get him back to the entrance." Akihiko said when the Persona was born.

"Wait a second." Yosuke held up his hand. He was watching Souji expectantly and then a blue light cloaked the silver haired teenager like the other times a Persona was born.

When the light faded he still looked like Souji except his body was covered in black scaly armour and his eyes were as red as rubies. His hands had elongated nails and a long tail swished between his shapely legs. His hair was as black as raven feathers. Fire danced around his body then vanished when he held up his hands.

_You're power attuned to the Fool Arcana has grown. You have the ability to become Sobek-Re, ancient Creator-God._

"So this is the power he possesses. This is indeed intriguing." Aigis murmured when the entity turned back into Souji.

"Oh..." Souji felt dizzy and he fell to his knees. Yosuke reached him first, his arms going around his partner's shoulders.

"Hey, are you ok?" Yosuke asked. Souji looked sick, his skin was pasty white and he was breathing with difficulty.

"I...I don't feel so good." Souji raised his head and scared at Yosuke for a moment, getting lost in those warm honey eyes. Before Yosuke could react his best friend lurched forward and blood sprayed from his mouth hitting Yosuke in the face.

"SOUJI!!!" he screamed when the silver haired teenager fainted.

"W-What happened?" Chie yelled as Yukiko tried to heal him. "This didn't happen before."

"Wake up Souji, come on open your eyes!" Yosuke pleaded desperately.

"Oh man..." Kanji mumbled in shock. "Can someone tell me what the hell's going on here?"

"We need to get him out of here." Akihiko said with a calm tone although his eyes were worried. "Yosuke, can we get to the entrance from here?"

"It was always Souji who took us to the entrance." Yukiko said when Yosuke didn't answer.

"Wait a second!" Chie reached into her pocket and pulled out a small vial. "Teddie gave me this. He said it could take us to the entrance instantly."

"Use it now." Akihiko demanded then he reached down and scooped up Souji into his arms.

After using the Goho-M the group were instantly teleported out of the bathhouse where Teddie was waiting for them. The bear started to panic when he saw the bloodied face of his Sensei but Akihiko ignored his frantic demands to know what happened. The bear took them back to the entrance as quickly as he could.

"Yosuke!" Chie yelled at her friend who hadn't spoken since they left the bathhouse. "Snap out of it!"

"What happened to Senpai?" Kanji asked when they made it back to the stage. His head was beginning to ache a little but he was worried about the fallen student who saved him.

"I promise we'll tell you everything Kanji-kun but we need to get Souji to a hospital." Yukiko said quickly.

"I'll stay with him." Yosuke spoke up and his tone left no room for arguments.

"Fine, let's go back." Akihiko nodded and they fell through the portal.

"Somebody help!" Akihiko called out when they reached the other side. Various customers stopped and looked in shock at the group of students standing at the TV section.

"Dammit! My phone's out of power." Chie looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"I've called an ambulance." Someone called and the crowd around them began to get bigger.

"Souji, please wake up." Yosuke grasped his best friend's hand. "Please, I don't know what to do...please wake up."

Yosuke bowed his head to hide the hot tears falling from his eyes. Just the thought that he could lose Souji so soon after finding him...it was too much to bear. His heart felt as if it was breaking apart and the pieces were drifting away.

Blood continued to bubble from between Souji's red lips and dark circles already formed beneath his eyes. His skin felt so cold to the touch. Sobbing harshly Yosuke felt as if he couldn't breathe and the last thing he was aware of was Chie yelling his name as he collapsed next to Souji.


	19. Nothing Else To See Or Know

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Nothing Else To See Or Know**

_**Inaba Municipal Hospital**_

_**One Week Later**_

Yosuke drank the stale coffee and winced as the liquid flowed down his throat but he couldn't bring himself to care that much. His parents were at the store attending a staff meeting even though his mother was worried and wanted to stay with him. Yosuke managed to convince his parents that his friends were with him and he would be fine. In all honesty Yosuke wouldn't be fine until Souji woke up and talked to him again.

Only one week ago they had brought him to the hospital but even now the doctors didn't know what was wrong with him. Yosuke felt like pulling his hair out in utter frustration if he had the strength left.

Chie and Yukiko always stopped by after classes to see how Souji was doing and lately Kanji was stopping by to check up on the teenager he was calling his Senpai. Aigis and Akihiko had called their friends back in Kyoto but so far there was nothing to help them understand Souji's condition.

Yosuke sighed heavily as he rubbed his sore neck and worked the kinks out of the muscles. He was exhausted but every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Souji's eyes and the way he looked before the feeling of warm wetness hit his face. Yosuke reached up and wiped his face as if the blood were still there somehow. He shuddered at the memories and the feel of Souji's life blood on his skin.

In some twisted way he felt so close to the other boy because of the red liquid. He glanced up when he heard someone knocking on the hospital door. He smiled slightly when he saw Saki there with some flowers for his friend. Saki was also worried sick about Souji and she did her best to come and see him. Her part time job at Junes couldn't let her come to the hospital as often as she liked but Yosuke more than understood. He was just glad that she was here.

The brown haired girl took up a seat next to her boyfriend and took his hand in hers as she leaned forward and kissed him gently. Right now he needed some comfort, he needed to feel something other than the vast emptiness that was consuming him. Saki seemed to understand his pain and she wrapped her arms around him all the while keeping their lips sealed together. Yosuke felt like an asshole for doing this but he was just so tired and worried sick about his best friend.

If Souji didn't wake up or get better he didn't know what he would do. He'd only known the guy for three months but now he couldn't think of a day without the quiet teenager. He had a presence, an aura that attracted people to him and just drew all attention his way. Something about Souji made people notice him even if they resisted at first.

"Do they know what's wrong with him?" the girl murmured quietly.

"No...he's been here a week and they still don't know what's wrong with him." Yosuke glanced back at his best friend again. "He has to wakeup Senpai...he has to."

"He will." Saki said with conviction. Sighing she leant forward and kissed her boyfriend.

"You need to get some sleep Yosuke." Saki murmured when they broke apart. "You look awful and I think Souji would want you to get some hours rest."

"I know but I can't leave him alone." Yosuke whispered sadly.

"Please Yosuke, get some sleep." Saki pleaded with him. "You can't do this to yourself."

"But what if he wakes up?" the honey haired boy asked.

"Then the doctors will call you." Saki promised him. "Please go home and get some sleep."

"Ok...thanks for being here." Yosuke smiled gently.

The two of them left the hospital room but not before Yosuke made a promise to Souji that he would be back to see him tomorrow. The next day he had to work at the department store when someone called in sick. Yukiko and Chie had to attend their after school clubs but Kanji managed to leave early so he could visit his Senpai.

Over the last week he had been taken into the TV world to better understand his new Persona abilities. Aigis and Akihiko were busy with their friends in Kyoto but Kanji was already fitting in. For the first time in his life he felt like he had genuine friends. The bleached blond teenager entered the room where his Senpai was being kept and he winced when he saw the pale form of his saviour.

"Hey Senpai." Kanji murmured as he took up a seat next to the teenager. "Thought you'd like to know that place you found me in, we cleared it out. Some kinda of weird ass Shadow was in there after you guys saved me so..."

"I'm really not good at this y'know." Kanji scratched his head. "It's just...you saved me. You didn't even know me but you guys risked your lives for me."

"So, you gotta get better ok?" Kanji pleaded. "I wanna tell you all this when you wake up."

"Hmmm...." a pained moan broke Kanji out of his musings.

"Senpai!" Kanji gasped as he got off the chair. "Senpai, can you hear me?"

"Ahhh...hurts..." Souji groaned out.

"Doctor!" Kanji ran out into the hallway. "Somebody! I need someone in here! He woke up!"

"Kanji?" Souji whispered when he recognized the voice.

"Don't try to move Senpai." Kanji gently pressed his hand against Souji's chest. "You're in the hospital."

"Can you stand back please." The doctor finally arrived. "Mr. Seto, can you hear me?"

"Yeah..." Souji moaned out.

"What's the last thing you remember?" the doctor asked and Kanji felt his blood freeze.

"Umm...I got dizzy when I was at Junes...with my friends." Souji mumbled out.

"You've been in the hospital for a week." The doctor shone a light into Souji's eyes then made him follow the beam. "Amazing, you seem to be fine. Can you sit up?"

"Kanji..." Souji murmured out when his eyes remained fixed on the younger man. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine Senpai." Kanji blushed a little at the intense look he was getting. Senpai had really nice eyes.

"We need to keep you here for some more tests but otherwise you appear to be fine." The doctor sounded like he was in awe. "With the state you were in when you where brought here I'm surprised that you've recovered this quickly."

"I...I remember blood...in my mouth." Souji raised his fingers to his lips.

"That's right; you came in her after spitting out blood. Is it alright if I ask you some questions?" the doctor asked gently.

"Can Kanji stay here? I-I want a friend with me." Souji asked.

"Of course." The doctor let Kanji take up a seat next to the bed.

During the doctor's questioning Kanji simply sat there and watched his Senpai respond with polite answers, at least the ones he could answer. Even after waking up from a week long coma Souji still took things in his stride. Kanji wasn't surprised when he was told that Souji was the group's leader. He had such a commanding presence, full of warmth and something akin to safety.

He glanced up when another person entered the room and his eyes narrowed in slight anger when that cop Dojima appeared in the room. The two of them had never seen eye to eye since the incident when Kanji beat the shit out of those assholes annoying his mother. Dojima didn't say anything when he saw Kanji but he did let out a snort of disapproval.

"How are you Souji?" the detective asked.

"I feel better actually." The teenager answered. Sure enough he even looked good despite the fact he's been asleep for a week after losing a lot of blood.

"Nanako's been asking about you. She wanted me to give you this." He pulled out a small teddy bear. It had a silver ribbon around its neck.

"Thank you." Souji smiled gratefully.

"I know you probably need your rest but I was hoping I could ask you some questions." Dojima rubbed his face. "Considering your history I just wanted to make sure everything was fine."

"I understand." Souji nodded. Three months after they found him wandering around in the fog the police had yet to find any information on Souji. Dojima was afraid that this could be a medical condition linked to his family, if he had any living relatives at all.

"I know you've gone over this with the doctor but could I ask you some questions?" Dojima asked.

"But Senpai needs his rest." Kanji butted in. Why couldn't these guys just lave Souji alone so he could gain his bearings again?

"Why are you here Tatsumi?" the detective turned to the punk.

"He's a friend of mine." Souji broke in quickly. "I-I was helping him study."

"You were?" Dojima didn't look convinced.

"Yeah and I owe him so that's why I came to visit. Is that alright with you?" Kanji scowled darkly.

"I'll tell you what I remember." Souji spoke up before another argument could break it. When he finished telling his story the older man still didn't look convinced but he nodded and accepted the story all the same.

"Alright, you get some rest now." He left the room but not before sending a withering glare at Kanji.

"Asshole..." he muttered as he crossed his arms.

"He's not so bad." Souji smiled wanly. "Thanks for staying with me."

"Hey, no problem!" Kanji scratched his head. "Oh, I talked to the others and they said I could help with the investigation. Is that ok with you Senpai?"

"Sure." Souji smiled brightly. "So have you seen the Other World with your Persona yet?"

"Yeah, Yukiko and Chie's taken me there a few times." Kanji nodded. "Man, what's up with that bear anyway?"

"You know as much as we do." Souji shrugged. As they talked about his friends Souji suddenly remembered something. "Oh! Could I borrow your phone?"

"Sure." Kanji handed it over. "Yosuke will be better when you call him."

"Is he ok?" the silveret frowned.

"He-he took it kinda hard when you got sick." Kanji admitted wearily. "Blamed himself I think."

Souji sighed heavily then dialled the numbers to his friends. He didn't let it show but he was scared and unsure about what happened to him. From what the doctors told him he was coughing up blood and he remembered doing that but he felt as if he had just been sleeping. In fact he felt kind of refreshed.

As he called the others Souji couldn't disregard the cold chill that was seeping into his heart. He knew something was wrong with him and whatever it was he was terrified of it.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Someone said when Dojima bumped into a person. "Detective?"

"Cain?" Dojima stared at the blond man. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here part time." Cain replied but he looked happy to see the older man again. "Are you here visiting someone?"

"Yeah, a friend of the family." Dojima frowned at the blond.

"Oh, is it that boy with silver hair? Souji, I think that was his name." Cain murmured as he thought about it.

"How do you know that?" Dojima was immediately defensive.

"I saw that boy Yosuke around here for a week. He said he was visiting his friend Souji." Cain answered. "I clean the rooms so I saw Yosuke and his friends a few times."

"Oh, sorry." Dojima looked sheepish.

"That's ok, it's your job right?" Cain smiled a little. "Well I don't start work for half an hour. Do you want a coffee or something?"

"Huh? The dark haired man glanced at the expectant blond.

"Consider it your apology." Cain replied as he brought out some change.

"I can't stick around..." Dojima said but he was cut off.

"If you're visiting your friend then you can spare a few minutes to have a coffee." Cain said with a smirk. Dojima looked conflicted for a moment but he eventually relented and followed the blond towards the nearest coffee machine.

Cain couldn't believe how smoothly this was going. If he kept this up then the experiment would be back in the labs soon enough. Of course he would have to keep an eye on that Souji kid. There was something different about him, something that may prove useful.

Glancing at the detective from the corner of his eye Cain had to wonder just how Dojima kept his heritage a secret all these years. Whatever the reason it wouldn't matter soon enough.

All that mattered to Cain was completing this mission.

* * *

_**The Other World**_

When he got the call that Souji was awake and fine Akihiko let out a breath of utter relief. He had been scared for the other teenager especially after seeing his power in action and the way he transformed into a new creature. He had asked Mitsuru if her family knew anything about this kind of power but so far she was drawing a blank. Fuuka couldn't find anything in the database either about it. Whatever Souji was he was truly unique.

Akihiko had only gone to see the boy once and he was assaulted with memories of seeing his own lover on a white bed, trapped in a slumber he would never awaken from. He couldn't bear it and he left. Thankfully no one said anything about it but Yosuke did confront Aigis about Minato and what really happened to him. They were all scared that Souji would suffer the same fate.

Akihiko couldn't tell them anything about Minato; the wounds were still far to fresh a sif they continued to bleed all this time. He had gone instead to the Other World to practice more with his Personas and to further explore the world Teddie called home. The bear offered little useful information but that wasn't his fault. Akihiko could more than take care of himself anyway and he went back to the castle and the bathhouse to look around for more clues.

This world had the same kind of aura as Tartarus but at the same time it was completely different. The Shadows backed away when Akihiko came near them, sensing his power and choosing to remain at a safe distance. After searching the two dungeons and finding nothing of interest Akihiko gave up and went back to the stage. Maybe there was something in the shopping district area that could help.

Teddie took the silver haired man to the other district and stayed around to answer whatever questions Akihiko had about this area. That boy Tatsuha died in this place and Souji mentioned that this was where both he and Yosuke awoke to their power. There could be something here of interest. While looking around Akihiko stopped when he heard something from the road ahead of him.

He knew that this road was connected to the end of the district and would lead out onto the main road of the town. He glanced back at Teddie who was starting to shake a little from fright. The bear wasn't exactly the bravest creature he met and if he was like that then there was something coming, something that frightened the bear this badly. Akihiko turned around and peered through the misty area to see a shape walking along the road.

"Teddie, what is that?" Akihiko brought out his Evoker.

"It's a Shadow! B-But there's something different about it." Teddie stammered out fearfully. "I-I think we should go back."

"Relax Teddie, just help me out here." Akihiko ordered gently. "What exactly is it?"

"I can't say for sure." The bear murmured out. "There's something about this one...like it's sad."

"Sad?" Akihiko frowned.

"Y-Yeah...and before you turned up today I felt something enter the world." Teddie admitted quietly. "There was something different about it..."

"Then what..." Akihiko stopped talking when he got a better image of the person. It couldn't be...it was impossible. "Oh my god..."

"Hi Akihiko...it's been a while, huh?" the person stepped forward and smiled, his ancient eyes sparkling with happiness and an underlying image of sadness.

"H-How...you..." Akihiko felt all the blood drain from his face while Thanatos and Orpheus screamed from within their cages.

Ryoji simply smiled.

* * *

SUPRISE!!!

Ryoji has returned. How's that for a cliffhanger?

So what's the secret Dojima is hiding? Will Souji figure out what's wrong with him? And how will our dear Akihiko respond to the Shadow that claimed his boyfriend's life? Stay tuned to find out :)

Review and make me happy.


	20. Staring Death In The Face

**Chapter Twenty**

**Staring Death In The Face**

_**The Other World**_

Ryoji stared at the boy who now possessed the Wild Card and he felt sadness grip his body at the look of hatred in those eyes. It pained him greatly but this had to happen, Minato's destiny had been sealed the moment Aigis sealed Death within him. Ryoji had experienced a human life and emotions all because of Minato Arisato. He got to see the world from the eyes of a special young man who never deserved his fate.

Ryoji may be the Original Shadow but it wasn't his place to influence the timeline of the world around him, no matter how much he wanted to. When he was called Pharos he grew so fond of Minato, even looking forward to spending time with him. Minato didn't say a lot but the things he did say went to the heart. He had a way with words, being able to help others when he could.

When the 12 Shadows had been destroyed thanks to the efforts of SEES the trapped 13th Shadow emerged and took on a human form. He could influence the world and people around him, force them to believe things such as a family and a life that had never been lived. From the moment he laid eyes on Minato the then ignorant Ryoji had been obsessed with him.

He had followed the blue haired boy around, attended the same sport's club he was part of and watched him from afar, pining for a boy who was so taken with another. Ryoji had to admit that he despised Akihiko Sanada for winning the attention of the Prince of Gekkouhan. Ryoji had not been blind to the looks of jealousy and rage Yukari Takeba was prone to whenever she saw Akihiko and Minato together.

Then came that horrible night during a full moon when he remembered who and what he was and he almost destroyed Aigis in the process. He hadn't wanted to fight the SEES nor did he wish to bring about the Fall but it was his destiny and he had to answer Nyx's call. He had begged and pleaded Minato to kill him, to finish his miserable existence but the boy couldn't bring himself to end a human life.

That night Ryoji had asked only one thing of Minato, something that would remain between them. From the moment of his release Ryoji had wanted to make Minato's his, even for a single night. If he could have that memory then he would be sustained for the rest of his existence. He was unending, unchanging and the finality of all life once it was born. But for one night he wanted something for himself, for his human heart and Minato had given that to him.

Akihiko had never been told, it was something that remained between the Shadow and its host, something sacred and to be treasured. Despite his own existence Ryoji knew that he loved Minato and that night was something he needed. When he became the Avatar of Nyx he had fought the group of humans who refused to give up their memories for a few months of blissful ignorance.

He had admired their resolve and their courage and in the end their fight had saved the world but not without a terrible price. Minato's power, the Wild Card, allowed him to access the Universe and become the Great Seal. Via this power Minato kept the human will from reaching Nyx and he would be trapped in that sacred duty for the rest of time until humanity stopped craving for its own destruction.

"Akihiko..." Ryoji murmured softly.

"It can't be." Akihiko baked away from the Shadow. "You can't be here!"

"W-What is it Sensei?" the small bear creature inquired. Ryoji thought him adorable so he stepped forward and smiled at him.

"My name is Ryoji." He sighed when the bear backed away.

"How can you be here?" Akihiko demanded harshly. "You shouldn't be here...not now."

"Please let me explain Akihiko." The ancient Shadow approached him.

"Stay away!" the silver haired man screamed. "Why are you here?!"

"This town sits on a Rift, a gap between one world and the next. The Shadows have been drawn here." Ryoji looked around. "Reminds me of Tartarus really."

"Are you a Shadow?" the bear squeaked.

"You could say that." Ryoji nodded. He sighed when Akihiko glared at him, not bothering to mask his utter hate.

"I felt the call of my Other. I had to come here." Ryoji said quickly. "I knew you would be here too. I wanted to meet you again."

"Don't touch me." Akihiko snarled in rage when Ryoji reached out for him.

"I'm so sorry." Ryoji bowed his head. "Please let me talk to you."

"If you didn't exist...if you hadn't escaped that night he'd still be alive." Akihiko whispered harshly, his body shaking with barely suppressed rage.

"He was my host; I loved him too in my own way." Ryoji said with pain. "But I can't change what happened. Even you couldn't do that when you had the change."

"Shut up!" Akihiko turned his back to the creature. "How can you be here? Nyx has been sealed."

"Yes, she has been sealed because of Minato but I am still a Shadow. I am still Death." Ryoji intoned and he noticed when Teddie gasped in horror. "I was her Prince and yet I am separate from her."

"How does that help me?" the silver haired man growled.

"I told you that I felt the call of my Other but the sensation is faint even now." Ryoji explained as he walked along the pathway. "I know he is here but I can't find him yet."

"What do you mean your Other?" Akihiko raised an eyebrow.

"I am Death, right?" the dark haired teenager asked. "Then it is only logical that Life must also be found with Death."

"Life?" Akihiko frowned. Just what the hell was he talking about?

"I know this is a lot to take in but I am sincere Akihiko. I've come to Inaba to take my Other back with me." Ryoji answered firmly.

"So why come to this world?" the boxer asked.

"This world is a gathering point for Shadows. It's connected to the world outside as you can see." Ryoji motioned to the shopping district. "And it brings out the worst in people, right?"

"Their Shadows emerge." Akihiko nodded. He frowned when he saw how Ryoji was staring off into the distance.

"But where there is Death there is also Life." The Shadow glanced back at the silent boxer. "I will find him but you should know that this world can devour someone who carries a lot of pain. Surely you've felt them crying out within you."

"The Personas?" Akihiko placed a hand on his chest.

"There's still so much about us you cannot hope to understand." Ryoji approached the man. "All that pain you carry, all that self hatred, it's consuming them and this world is feeding from that."

"You don't know how I feel." Akihiko shoved him away roughly.

"I know that you loved him, you still do." The Shadow countered. "I know that you wish you had died when Erebus emerged. And I know that your pain has birthed something else in this world."

"What are you talking about?" Akihiko snarled.

"I'm so sorry Akihiko...but as long as you remain like this you'll never be able to help your friends." Ryoji turned his back to the angry man. "Follow your regret."

"Huh?" Akihiko stared at the dark haired teenager as he walked away. "Wait! Ryoji, what did you mean?"

"Come on!" Ryoji waved at him. "Follow me Akihiko. Maybe this time you'll find your answer."

"My answer..." Akihiko whispered. Ryoji had told him that long ago, that he would find his own answer to life after losing Minato. Would his answer bring him peace...or end his existence? Whatever the endgame he knew that Ryoji was the key to finding it.

"Oh no!" Teddie looked up at the red and black sky when he felt something emerging into his world. When Akihiko followed the Shadow into the fog Teddie could sense something awakening, a new place that didn't belong here.

"Sensei!" the beat screamed when Akihiko vanished from his sight along with Ryoji.

"No, no, no, no!" Teddie shook his large head frantically. "Oh, I need to find Yosuke and the others. This is getting worse than ever!"

* * *

_**Inaba**_

_**Municipal Hospital**_

After calling his friends Souji passed the time talking to Kanji who turned out to be quite a different person than he thought. The punk was actually a sweet guy and he blushed easily enough causing Souji to tease him. Kanji scowled and yelled at the silveret but inwardly he was glad to see his Senpai alive and well. Soon enough Yukiko, Chie and Yosuke stopped at the hospital and quickly entered his room.

Needless to say Souji was encased in hugs while Yukiko and Chie cried with relief for his wellbeing. Yosuke had to fight back his own urge to cry with happiness and he settled for shaking Souji's warm hand. The doctor had informed them that Souji could go home the next day and that he was in perfect health. No one voiced their concerns just yet, not wanting to spoil the happy atmosphere.

"We're so glad you're feeling better." Chie gushed at him. "Everyone in class was worried about you."

"They were?" Souji blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, Kou and Daisuke were worried sick and that girl from the music band wanted to know how you were doing." Yosuke filled him in.

"Not to mention Nanako-chan and Dojima-san. They were worried sick about you." Yukiko sighed with relief.

"We've already organized a welcome home celebration for you!" Chie bounced up and down. "Nanako can't wait for you to stop by."

"So did the doctors find anything wrong?" Yosuke asked once everyone was settled in.

"They didn't find anything." Souji shook his head. "According to them I'm in perfect health."

"That's really bizarre." Yukiko murmured.

"Maybe it's because your gaining all this power so quickly." Yosuke's comment made everyone glance at him. "Maybe your body needs time to adjust."

"It's a possibility." Souji didn't think about that.

"Well let's not think about that now." Chie waved her hands. "As soon as you get home we're throwing that party."

"I can't wait." Souji smiled brightly.

"Oh, I've got the notes for the classes you missed. Mr. Mooroka refused to believe you where even in the hospital." Yukiko sounded bitter.

"Thanks Yukiko..." Souji glanced around. "How are Aigis and Akihiko?"

"I talked to Aigis yesterday." Kanji spoke up. "She said something 'bout Akihiko doing some extra training."

"Do you want to call her?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah, I want to talk to Akihiko." Souji took the phone and called the older man, not noticing the heated glare he was receiving from Yosuke. "Aigis? Yeah, I'm feeling much better. Is Akihiko there? Oh, then tell him to call me back, ok?"

"He's not there?" Kanji frowned.

"Aigis said he's in the Other World." Souji replied as he handed Yosuke back his phone.

"Alright, visiting time is over." A nurse entered the room. "Souji will be free to go home tomorrow."

"Thank you." Yukiko smiled brightly. "We'll see you later Souji-kun."

"See ya round Senpai." Kanji waved at him.

Yosuke and Chie left the room leaving Souji alone with his thoughts. He was worried about what had happened to him and even now he could feel the raw energy flowing through his veins. When he got his strength back he would return to the Other World. Right now it wasn't doing him any good thinking about this.

Lying back down Souji closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

_**The Velvet Room**_

"Welcome back young man." Igor smiled when Souji opened his eyes. He was back in the Velvet Room but this time Igor and Margaret were not alone.

"Who are you?" he stared at the handsome pale boy seated next to Igor.

"My name is Ryoji. I told Igor to summon you here so I could ask you a favour." Blue eyes sparkled with mirth.

"A favour?" Souji frowned.

"It seems that you suffered a minor collapse when you gained a new power." Igor linked his fingers under his long nose. "Do you know why that happened?"

"No...I can't think of a reason." Souji murmured quietly.

"It will come to you in time." Margaret said with a soft smile. "But please hear the request first."

"Just who are you?" Souji stared at Ryoji.

"You'll know that soon enough. I called you hear to talk about Akihiko Sanada." The dark haired boy replied.

"Akihiko-senpai? Is he is trouble?" Souji asked frantically.

"Not at the moment although it won't be long before the Shadow takes him." Ryoji looked saddened. "You know of his past, his own Persona and how he gained the Wild Card? Do you know about Minato Arisato?"

"He told us Minato had died." Souji answered. "That's how he got his power. Aigis said that they dated before he died."

"The truth is Akihiko loved Minato to the point of madness. But when he died Akihiko never faced his own grief." Ryoji sighed heavily. "He bottled it all up and now it's gathering strength when he enters the TV world."

"Soon Akihiko's grief and rage will manifest and he shall become the next victim." Margaret intoned.

"What?!" Souji cried.

"He's not as strong as you think he is." Igor shook his head. "We know him too soon after Minato lost his life. Akihiko could not face his pain two years ago so steps were taken."

"Something is coming from out of the fog Souji." Ryoji stared at the silent boy. "And Akihiko will be of no help if he can't face his own pain."

"What did you do?" Souji felt cold dread seep into his body. "Where's Akihiko?"

"Souji, you have the same gift Minato possessed." Ryoji got up and sat directly in front of the stunned boy. "If anyone can help him you can."

"I wonder how Aigis will react?" Igor glanced at Margaret with a smirk on his face. "This shall be interesting."

"Wait! Tell me what you did!" Souji yelled but Ryoji reached up and gently touched his face. The silveret couldn't speak as darkness enveloped him.

"Please help him Souji..." the Shadow sighed as the boy vanished from the Velvet Room. All he had to do now was wait.

* * *

Coming up next the gang head in to save Akihiko from a place that exists in his nightmares.

And will Akihiko ever find out about the night Ryoji and Minato had together? Should he find out?

Stay tuned for the drama that is coming your way guys!


	21. Return To Tartarus Part One

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Return To Tartarus Part One**

_**Inaba **_

_**Junes Food Court**_

The next day Souji was finally released from the hospital and as it was a Sunday he gathered everyone to the food court. This time Yukari had joined them for the first time at Junes along with a concerned Aigis.

When Akihiko failed to return yesterday evening she had tried to find him in the Other World but even Teddie was too terrified to locate the boxer. The robot didn't want to look for him without back up and when Souji called everyone to inform them about Akihiko's situation they came to the food court.

Souji looked much better now but he was worried about Akihiko and he wanted to formulate a plan to get him out of the Other World. Once everything was gathered at the usual table Souji filled them in on what he had learned about the Other World.

Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko were already anxious to find him and Kanji had already gotten a new pair of glasses now that he was part of the team. Aigis and Yukari were already set on coming with them and soon the group made their way to the electronics department. The place was deserted thankfully and Souji placed his fingers against the cool glass of the large television set.

With a jolt the group were pulled back through into the Other World and immediately they felt that something was wrong here. Peering over his glasses Souji saw that the fog was thicker than usual. The very air seemed to be thicker and more oppressive. He felt as if he were choking just by standing here.

Kanji looked uneasy about being back here so soon but he wanted to help find the bastard who put him in here in the first place and he wanted to help Akihiko-senpai. Souji looked around when he realized Teddie was nowhere to be found but he breathed easily when the bear came running across the stage. When he saw his Sensei the bear let out a cry of joy and he flung his body into a surprised Souji's arms. The bear was practically sobbing against the teenager's chest.

"Sensei! I'm so glad you're here! Teddie sobbed hysterically.

"Teddie, what's wrong?" Souji pried the bear from his body. "Are you ok?"

"There's something here Sensei! Something dark and terrible but I was too scared to go there by myself." The bear cried out.

"So this is the bear you told me about?" Yukari frowned at the creature. "He doesn't look very useful."

"Hey, don't say that about him." Yosuke glared at the older girl.

"Teddie possesses the same abilities as Fuuka. Without him the battles would be much more difficult." Aigis answered.

"Thanks Aigis." Yukiko smiled brightly at her. "We wouldn't be here without Teddie."

"Sorry..." Yukari muttered. Aigis had to wonder why she even brought the girl along.

"Tell us what happened Teddie. We came here to find Akihiko." Yosuke approached the now calm bear.

"Akihiko came here to find some more clues." Teddie wiped his big eyes. "He met someone here but that guy scared me so much."

"Another guy? Who was it?" Yosuke questioned him.

"Akihiko called him Ryoji." Teddie replied which caused Aigis and Yukari to gasp in horror.

"But that is impossible!" the machine shook her head sharply. "Ryoji cannot be here, not again."

"What did this other guy look like?" Yukari demanded harshly.

"Ahh, he had dark hair and weird blue eyes. Oh, and he wore a big yellow scarf." The bear answered quickly.

"Aigis..." Yukari stared at the machine. "Has the Seal been broken?"

"No, that is not the case." The blond girl answered softly. "Ryoji was another entity separate from Nyx. He only became the Avatar when Nyx came to the world."

"Wait a minute, who's this Nyx?" Yosuke interrupted.

"It's existed since ancient times." Yukari spoke up. "Nyx comes to destroy all life when humanity's suffering is so great they wish for nothing more than their own destruction."

"Do you remember when I said Minato died two years ago?" Aigis stared at Souji. "He became the Great Seal, the only means to keep humanity from reaching Nyx. Ryoji is, quite simply put, Death itself."

"Wait a second. Do you mean, like the Grim Reaper and all that shit?" Kanji said.

"Exactly." Aigis nodded sagely. "Ryoji is the 13th Shadow or the Original Shadow, the origin of the Shadows themselves. For ten years he lived within Minato and then he was released but he changed. He has a human form now as well as emotions."

"Oh man, this is heavy." Chie put her head in her hands. "Death itself? Something like that actually exists?"

"So that was the incident you mentioned." Yukiko whispered. "You fought Death three years ago."

"So why is he here?" Yosuke asked.

"I am uncertain. Ryoji vanished when we sealed Nyx and defeated Erebus." Aigis looked truly puzzled. "Akihiko must seek more answers."

"Do you think he's gone after Ryoji?" Yukari questioned the machine.

"That is a strong possibility." Aigis looked thoughtful. "But with Ryoji here it could mean that the Seal may be weakening."

"Whatever the reason we need to find him." Souji broke into the conversation. "Teddie, take us to Akihiko's location."

"You got it Sensei." Teddie nodded. He sniffed the air for a few seconds before he got a very strong scent. "I got it! Follow me everyone."

The bear took off across the metallic bridge while the rest of the group ran after him. Souji was right behind the fast bear while Aigis and Yukari raced right next to the strange creature. The group ran across the alien landscape until they reached thick metal gates. Teddie pushed the gates open and stepped into a white courtyard but the two girls stopped dead in their tracks.

Both Aigis and Yukari stared in growing horror and disbelief at the giant edifice jutting up from the ground. A green glow rained down upon the structure from a full moon bathing the landscape in emerald green light. Aigis and Yukari could only stare hopelessly at the tower of Demise, the building they once called Tartarus.

"No, no!" Yukari screamed as she backed away. "This can't be here!"

"Tartarus..." Aigis whispered in shock. "How can this be?"

"What is this place?" Yosuke whispered in awe.

"The Tower of Demise, this was where Nyx would descend to the earth during the Dark Hour." Aigis explained. "When we fought her the Tower and the Dark Hour vanished."

"It can't be here!" Yukari gasped out. "This can't be happening."

"This is Akihiko's reality, the place his suppressed self created to escape into." Teddie explained.

"But Akihiko already has a Persona." Souji said. "How is this even possible?"

"It has the same feel as the other places." the bear replied.

"So all we gotta do is find Akihiko?" Yosuke questioned them. "But that place is huge!"

"Well we can't just leave him in there!" Chie yelled. Yosuke pressed hand to his forehead.

"I didn't say that!" he frowned at the girl. "But look at that tower!"

"But what could Akihiko be suppressing?" Yukiko turned to Aigis and Yukari. "Do you guys have any idea?"

"I don't know. We don't really speak anymore." Yukari crossed her arms.

"He...he has never coped well with Minato's passing." Aigis murmured quietly. "This world brings forth your suppressed nature, correct? Akihiko's feelings may have taken on a life of its own."

"But that's impossible if he already has a Persona." Kanji pointed out. "You guys told me how our Shadows emerged so if Akihiko-senpai already has one why is this happening?"

"We won't learn anything by standing around here." Souji spoke up. "Yosuke, you, Aigis and Yukari come with me."

"Ok, Yukiko, Kanji and I will be back up." Chie nodded.

"Good luck Sensei." Teddie call to them.

Souji smiled at the bear then followed Aigis and Yukari into the front entrance of the Tower. Once they were inside they stepped into a chamber with a staircase leading up to what looked like a clock. The group followed Aigis and Yukari into the clock and soon stepped into a passageway with black and white tiles with blood stains on the floor and walls.

Souji felt uneasy just by being here, like he truly didn't belong here. His body felt heavy and he was a little dizzy but he didn't want the others to see how affected he was by this place. Yosuke was staring in awe at the bi-coloured chamber but eventually the group came to a flight of steps. When they climbed the stairs Aigis and Yukari immediately stopped.

"Wait a second; we were in the Thebel block just now." Yukari glanced around. "How did we get to Arqa?"

"I do not know." Aigis shook her head.

_It's all my fault..._

"Huh? Did you hear that?" Yosuke asked. "It sounded like Akihiko."

_I can't bear it anymore. I wished I'd died that day too._

"Are these his thoughts?" Yukari muttered. She looked pale and more than a little worried.

"We need to find him." Souji chose to become his Varna incarnation. The icy entity stood alongside a freaked looking Yosuke.

"How many floors did this place have anyway?" the honey haired boy asked.

"There were six blocks in total within Tartarus, not including the top floor where we fought Nyx's Avatar." Aigis replied.

"You said this place is from Akihiko's memoires." Varna intoned. "These places are usually something that gives their Shadows an idea of happiness."

"This place is a nightmare for him." The blond machine scowled. "But if each floor is a block then we only need to climb six flights."

"Sensei! I can small something on the next floor." Teddie called to his friend.

"Teddie says that something is on the next floor." Varna turned to the others. "What's wrong Kanji?"

"S-Senpai..."the bleached blond teenager openly stared at the almost demonic creature he had transformed into. "Wow, you look awesome."

"Ok, moving on now." Yosuke pushed Kanji forward.

"Over here guys!" Yukiko and Chie had followed Yukari through the new chamber while Aigis remained with Varna and told him what she knew of each floor or Tartarus.

"Looks like your theory is correct Aigis." Yosuke said when they climbed onto a new floor and the decor had changed yet again.

_Did I do the right thing? Then why do I hate the world around me? Why didn't I die?_

"He must be in so much pain." Aigis whispered sadly.

"Sensei, there's something in the centre of the chamber." Teddie told him quickly.

"Akihiko!" Kanji called out when he caught sight of something moving up ahead. "Senpai!"

"It's all my fault." The silver haired man murmured when the group caught up to him. "Why did I survive?"

"Akihiko?" Varna slowly approached the man.

"It feels like I've been split down the middle. Part of me has been ripped away." The older man cried. "I should have been stronger, I could have done something to save him."

"We're help to help you." Yukiko spoke up.

"Silly little girl." Akihiko hissed harshly. "What makes you think you can help me?"

"Akihiko-senpai?" Kanji now felt that something was very wrong here.

"You all fight and sweat and bleed but for what? To save the world?" he said this was such venom it caused the group to flinch. "In the end nothing matters because your own reason for existing is dead."

"It was not your fault!" Aigis cried out. "Minato never once blamed you! He told me that before he died. You have to stop blaming yourself."

"Oh Aigis," Akihiko laughed suddenly. "I'll never forgive him for what he did."

"Akihiko?" Yukari was becoming more scared by the second.

"You should be grateful Yukari. You hated him more than any Shadow. You want him dead as much as I do." The silver haired man laughed.

"No!" she denied instantly. "I don't want that for him!"

"Don't lie to me you selfish little bitch!" Akihiko screamed as he turned around.

The group took a step back out of fear when they saw the differences in their companion. Akihiko's eyes were now blood red and black veins stuck out on to pale flesh. Black smoke billowed around his body and an evil smirk crossed his chapped lips.

"Akihiko?" Aigis whispered as her eyes widened in shock.

"He's not in at the moment." The creature within Akihiko smirked. "Why don't you say my true name Aigis?"

"Sensei, there's something within Akihiko!" Teddie cried to him. "But it's not a Shadow, not really. It's something else."

"You're a Persona." Varna stepped forward. "Who are you?"

"A Persona?" Yosuke broke in. "B-But that means he's possessing Akihiko!"

"Aigis said that Akihiko's grief was suppressed." Yukiko glanced at the others. "Maybe all his pain somehow became absorbed into the Persona."

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain how it's able to possess Akihiko." Chie said thickly. "What are we gonna do guys?"

"Why do you look so shocked Yukari? Won't you be pleased once I end this bastard's life?" the Persona questioned her.

"That's not true..." the girl muttered.

"He could always see it you know." Those blood red eyes narrowed. "He could see the hate you have for him, the rage that he got to have Minato when you never could. Poor little girl, always going on about how much she distrusts men and never acts when she had the chance."

"SHUT UP!!!" Yukari screamed.

"Minato never loved you." The entity snarled in rage. "He loved the man who condemned him to death...maybe he had a thing for death, after all he did fuck Ryoji."

"What did you say?" Aigis swallowed thickly.

"Oh, Minato loved it. To feel Ryoji inside him, to have that power coursing through his body...the pleasure..." the red eyed creature smiled serenely. "The truth was he loved both of them..."

"That's not true." Yukari sobbed as the last shred of her dreams died before her.

"What the hell are you?" Kanji clenched his fists. "What the hell gives you the right to say this shit to them?!"

"Say my name first Aigis, say my name." The creature taunted. The machine didn't think it was possible for her to feel this helpless and heartsick as she spoke the name of the enraged Persona.

"Orpheus..."

* * *

Aren't I an evil person?

Coming up next the team are forced to battle both Orpheus and Thanatos.

Stay tuned for the battle that will change Akihiko's life.


	22. Return To Tartarus Part Two

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Return To Tartarus Part Two**

He could smell their fear and the look of utter disbelief on their faces was truly delicious to admire and Orpheus felt grim satisfaction at their reactions. He could feel Akihiko's despair seeping into his mind, he could hear his host begging him to leave the others alone. Aigis and Yukari both looked devastated while the others simply looked stunned. Orpheus' eyes fell on the boy who possessed the same ability as Minato.

He had transformed into a creature of immense potential power but the signature was still exactly the same. This boy was just like Minato...his original host, the one who gave birth to him. Orpheus felt his own grief overwhelm him and he pressed his hand against his chest. They would finally feel the pain that he had been afflicted with since Minato died, they would taste his despair and when they wept Orpheus would simply stand there and watch.

When he took possession of this frail body he also accessed Thanatos and the Shadow was more than willing to help him. This world within the TV was indeed just like the Dark Hour and for once he felt something akin to peace when he was here. Akihiko's repressed pain and all that grief had leaked into Orpheus causing the Persona to feel things other than that of his host.

When he had been joined with Minato soon after his birth he had slumbered within the human boy's mind and shared it in time with other Personas. He had felt so warm in that place with the others around him but more than that he had his host. He had been the first Minato had called up on the roof of the dorm building. It seemed like a lifetime ago now but now he would finally have what he had been craving for months.

"Why are you doing this Orpheus?" Aigis demanded.

"Now isn't that a stupid question." The Persona laughed sardonically. "Can you not figure it out Aigis?"

"Explain it to me!" the machine yelled. She must truly be agitated.

"Didn't you see it with your own eyes when Akihiko refused to cry or even talk about the boy he claimed to love?" the red eyed entity sneered. "The truth is he couldn't acknowledge it."

"He was grieving." Yosuke spoke up. "I mean he lost someone he loved. Maybe that was his way of grieving."

"No...he wasn't grieving." Orpheus snarled. He narrowed his eyes at the group. "He didn't want to feel all that pain and loss, he couldn't bear it."

"And you'll condemn him for that?" Chie spat out.

"All that rage and pain was felt but not by him." The Persona clenched his fists tightly.

"You felt it..." Yukiko whispered when she realized what he was saying. "And Minato was your original host."

"Smart girl." The Persona nodded.

"But why the hell are you doin' this?" Kanji yelled at him. "Hasn't Senpai suffered enough?"

"No, he hasn't suffered!" Orpheus screamed causing the group to back away from his raw power and rage. "He refused to feel his grief and instead I felt it for him. I became aware of my loss, the realization that I had been torn away from the who birthed me."

"But that's not Akihiko's fault!" Aigis shook her head. "Minato was his first love, he did not know how to handle the loss."

"And what about the years after?" the Persona countered. "All that time and he never once handled it. Now I feel what he should have felt."

"But punishing him like this isn't right!" Yosuke cried.

"Have you ever loved someone that when they died all you wanted was to go with them? When you looked at the world around you it seemed dull and lifeless?" Orpheus narrowed his eyes at the honey haired boy.

"...." Yosuke looked to the floor, his cheeks burning up.

"What do you really want Orpheus?" Yukari spoke up again. "Why are you doing this"

"If you want the answer then come find me. I'll be on the top floor." The Persona stared at Souji. "Come to me there."

"Wait!" Souji called but the entity was already climbing the steps to the next block.

"Oh man, now what are we gonna do?" Kanji groaned when Orpheus vanished.

"We have no other choice." Aigis cocked her gun. "We must follow him."

"But if we fight him we could hurt Akihiko." Chie pointed out.

"We may not have a choice." The machine murmured. "Please, help us find him."

"Akihiko has to still be in there." Souji, still in Varna's form, turned to the others. "There might be a way to help him regain control."

"Guys, I feel kinda bad for the Persona..." Chie murmured sadly.

"Yeah...even a Persona can feel that kind of pain." Yukiko frowned.

"How many more floors until we reach the top?" Varna asked the machine.

"There are six blocks in the tower not including the top floor where we fought Nyx's Avatar." Yukari explained.

"So we don't have that far to climb." Yosuke sighed heavily.

"I'll fight Orpheus." Varna glanced at the others. "Thanatos is too powerful for you to handle."

"How can you be sure of that?" Yukiko asked with a frown.

"Thanatos is the Shadow of Death, a double of the entity that resided within Minato for ten years. At your level of power you will be dead before you can get in a single hit." Aigis answered for them.

"But we can't just let you fight him by yourself." Chie yelled at them.

"Take care of the Shadows." Yukari stated. "We can handle Orpheus."

"We have to go after him now. The longer Akihiko is like that it might be harder to help him." Varna broke in.

The others nodded although Yosuke looked worried about Souji fighting something that powerful by himself. Yukari and Aigis were more than capable enough to fight the creature but Souji was still learning his own abilities. Yosuke stared at the ice entity Souji had transformed into and he couldn't help but feel concern for his best friend. Butterflies danced in his belly when those familiar periwinkle eyes locked with his own. No matter what form he took Souji would always have those eyes. Yosuke felt his face grow hot and he looked away quickly. He followed the others up the next flight of steps into the third block of Tartarus.

It seemed that Orpheus wanted them to find him without any distractions as there were no Shadows lingering on this floor. The Persona was connected with Thanatos and from what Aigis told them that particular Shadow was the source of all the rest. It was scary to think that something like that existed and then there was that weird Ryoji character. If he was as powerful as Aigis and Yukari claimed him to be then why wouldn't he help them fight Akihiko and his wayward Personas? Yosuke couldn't stop these thoughts as he followed the group onto the fourth floor of the tower.

Varna walked alongside Yosuke now, his blue and black scaly flesh radiating pure ice and Yosuke could feel the warmth leave the area around him. He chattered his teeth a little but he didn't move away from Varna. After that scare when Souji coughed up blood he wanted to be as close to the other teenager as possible. He smiled a little at the ice creature just as Aigis took them to the next staircase. The sound of Orpheus' voice drifted through the floor and the group could hear mocking laughter in his voice. He wanted them to hurry and fight him, to grant him the need to release his own pain onto them.

Chie and Yukiko grasped one another's hands when the Persona's voice left them alone again. So far they had fought some powerful Shadows but they always overcame them. Yet seeing a Persona take control of its own host was both intriguing and terrifying. Kanji was worried about Akihiko but he had confidence that Souji-senpai would save him. The punk thought it was cool when he saw how Souji turned into that totally kick ass demon. The white haired teenager was still adjusting to his own powers and to learn that a Persona could take control was leaving him feeling tired and drained.

"Are you alright?" a deep voice murmured to his right.

"S-Senpai!" Kanji stuttered as his face went red. "I'm fine man, just a little tired."

"It's good having you on the team." Varna smiled at him. "I'm glad you're with us."

"R-Really?" Kanji looked embarrassed but he felt happy about this. "Thanks Senpai. Don't worry, we'll kick that guy's ass and save Akihiko-senpai!"

"We are on the last floor now." Aigis told the others when they got to the sixth floor.

"So you guys really had to go through all that two years ago?" Chie asked after they reached the last flight of steps.

"But we had each other to get through the tower." Yukari smiled ruefully. "Aigis...what if we can't help Akihiko?"

"We will help him." The machine said firmly. "Our bond is strong enough to help him."

"Not mine...not anymore..." Yukari looked regretful and sad. "I always blamed him, hated him for what happened. But all this time he's been in so much pain."

"We never forced him to talk to us." Aigis murmured. "We should have done more."

"But!" the brunette tried to protest but Varna stopped her.

"Let's find Orpheus and make him see reason." The creature stated firmly. "I'll need your help to reach Akihiko."

"Understood." Aigis nodded.

Varna glanced at the others who were already tensed up for battle and he climbed up the last staircase to reach the top of the tower itself. Once they got to the top floors Varna noticed that there was a single pathway leading directly ahead towards a dark entryway.

The group walked along this passageway until they passed through the door and stepped out into the night. The full moon shone above them and it looked so very close almost like they could reach out and touch it. The emerald glow was chilling but standing in the centre of the top floor was Akihiko and his body was surrounded by smoke just like Yosuke, Yukiko, Kanji and Chie when their Shadows emerged for the first time. The group walked towards the possessed man and stopped a few feet away from him.

"You've come to save him from me." Orpheus murmured as his blood red eyes locked with Varna's. "But all your efforts will be useless."

"Let him go Orpheus." Aigis implored. "He has suffered enough."

"Not yet he hasn't." The Persona scowled. "I won't let him go as easily as he let Minato die."

"Don't blame him for that." Varna snarled angrily. "Minato never blamed him."

"How could you possibly understand?" red eyes narrowed and glittered with an inner fire.

"Because I met Minato." Varna answered but he ignored the looks of shock on Yukari and Aigis' faces as he continued on. "I saw a blue butterfly so many times but when I followed it I found Minato. He wanted me to look after Akihiko."

"You...you saw him?" Yukari whispered.

"Orpheus, don't blame him. Minato didn't want this, I know that." Varna implored with the entity.

"It doesn't matter anymore!" The Persona screamed at them. "I can't stand feeling like this for another second! If I can't have my true host back then I'll take what's left of Sanada and make him mine!"

"What are you talking about?" Yosuke yelled back.

"He wants total possession." Aigis gasped out. "He plans on destroying Akihiko's psyche forever. Once the psyche is gone the body will only be a shell to inhabit."

"That's horrible!" Yukiko cried.

"We'll fight you!" Yukari swore harshly. "Don't think we won't fight back!"

"You will not win." The Persona snarled in rage. "Not when Thanatos feels the same."

"Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji..." Varna turned to them. "Keep any Shadows at bay. We'll take care of him."

"You got it, partner." Yosuke smirked at him. "Just be careful."

Varna nodded then he turned back along with Aigis and Yukari to face off against the enraged Persona who had already called up Thanatos. The Death Persona was truly a sight to behold as it screamed into the night and raised his long silver blade high into the air. Varna glared up at the entity and immediately cast his own spells.

He used a Bufudyne spell on the Persona while Aigis increased their ability to invade incoming attacks. Yukari used Garudyne and she managed to damage the entity but it wasn't enough for Orpheus to dismiss him. Thanatos screamed then cast a Mamudoon spell on the trio. Yukari cried out when the dark spell tore through her and she collapsed.

Aigis managed to get hold of a Revival Bead and while she revived the brunette Varna attacked Orpheus with his extended blades. The two of then clashed violently when the possessed Persona-user brought up his fists that were protected by blades that resembled teeth. Yukari was back on her feet and she cast a healing spell on Varna when his opponent managed to land a critical hit.

Varna scowled at the possessed man just as Aigis used God's Hand to slow him down. Orpheus charged at Varna and summoned up Thanatos so that the creature could attack Varna with his sword. He cried out when the blade connected with his flesh sharply but he managed to dodge a second attack and he slammed his fist into Orpheus' stomach. The possessed man cried out and Varna kicked him sharply in the face.

"No..." Orpheus shook his head. "I will not lose to you!"

"Stop this now Orpheus!" Aigis pleaded with him. "I don't want to fight you anymore!"

"Akihiko will never let it stop!" the Persona screamed out. "All this pain I have has to get out. I can do in this world."

"By making Akihiko suffer more?" Aigis implored.

"He deserves this..." the Persona snarled. "He made me grieve and suffer. It's all his fault!"

"And what you're doing now will not make it any better." Varna shook his head. "Akihiko has to feel this pain too but not if you destroy him."

"He will never grieve..." Orpheus fell to his knees. "I will always carry this!"

"Then make him grieve!" Varna grabbed the possessed man by the arms. "You were Minato's first Persona, the one he called when his power awoke. You're special and you can help him."

"How can you be so sure?" Orpheus whispered. His blood red eyes looked angry but there was a deep sadness within them also.

"Minato wanted me to help Akihiko...but I think you need help too." Varna admitted then in a flash of blue light he was back as Souji. "You and Minato are one and the same right?"

"We are one..." Orpheus murmured. "But why do you care?"

"I made a promise." Souji whispered as he squeezed the possessed man's arms. "You don't have to feel like this by yourself."

"I-I don't know what to do." The Persona admitted gently. "I want to hate him for doing this to me. We should have been one! I'm his Persona!"

"But your not really a Persona anymore right?" Souji pointed out. "You're something else now, something special."

"Something special?" Teddie's voice sounded within Souji's mind.

"Let him go Orpheus..." Souji murmured quietly. "I think he needs this too."

"So I can fade away? I'll be left alone again." The Persona asked painfully. Souji was surprised to see tears in those red eyes.

"You won't be alone." Souji vowed with conviction. "Please just let him go."

Orpheus stared openly at the boy with naked pain in his crimson eyes then he finally nodded and stepped back. The smoke gathered around Akihiko's body. He let out a pained screamed when the smoke gathered into his body then was forced out through his mouth and nose. The smoke gathered next to him into a single human form.

"What's going on?" Yosuke stood next to Souji.

"Orpheus let him go." Souji murmured quietly. "But it's more than that now."

Akihiko cried out in agony when the smoke left him and he collapsed with a sob of relief. Aigis and Yukari went to his side while Souji and his friends stared at the person that had formed from the smoke. A lithe young man was lying on his back, his pale flesh was luminescent in the emerald moonlight and his prominent snow white hair stood out. His features reminded Souji of Minato the few times he saw him. Souji bent over the prone figure and he gasped in surprise when two crimson eyes opened to stare at him.

"Orpheus?"

* * *

Hi guys!

Sorry that this is late but I had two teeth removed and I was healing up before I could write again.

Well here's the next chapter and coming up Akihiko wakes up while Orpheus realizes he has his own body.

Catch you guys soon!

Also look out for my Persona 3 story On The Wings Of A Butterfly and below is a quick summary.

Minato Arisato has a great life. He gets top grades in exams, has Yukari Takeba as a girlfriend, is the top Kendo student and at night he leads his friends through Tartarus to fight the threat of the Shadows. Minato had it made in life until Ryoji Mochizuki transferred to the school. Unlike Minato and his friends Ryoji has the ability to carry multiple Personas. Ryoji has come to Port Island to hide from a creature that has murdered other Persona-users across Tokyo by forcibly removing their Personas. But with his arrival powerful Shadows have also come out during the full moon and Minato's once perfect life is violently shattered.

Yes there will be slash such as Ryoji/Minato, Shinji/Akihiko and maybe others.

There will also be Junpei/Chidori, Minato/Yukari (at the beginning), and others later on.


End file.
